A herdeira
by cila meireles
Summary: Como filha única de um milionário, Rin Gakis se converteria, algum dia, numa das mulheres mais ricas do mundo.   No entanto, havia algo que seu dinheiro não podia comprar: a liberdade
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha &cia não me pertencem**

**Adaptação da história de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seu dinheiro não podia comprar a liberdade?<strong>_

_**Como filha única de um milionário, Rin Gakis se converteria, algum dia, numa das mulheres mais ricas do mundo.**_

_**No entanto, havia algo que seu dinheiro não podia comprar: a liberdade. Quando seu pai ordenou-lhe casar com o magnata Sesshoumaru Taisho, Rin decidiu que fugiria durante a noite de casamento.**_

_**Mas, para sua própria surpresa, Rin cedo se encontrou cativada pelo encantador Sesshoumaru. E, à medida que se ia chegando o dia de seu casamento,foi se dando conta que ia ter de tomar uma difícil decisã poderia abandonar seu flamejante esposo?  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

História de Lynne Graham

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à: Rapha-chan, Relena-chan, Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, guta itara.<p>

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1<p>

- Antes ou depois terás que se casar com "alguém". – falou Inutaisho Taisho. – Por que não Rin Gakis?

Sesshoumaru não contestou. Em um outro momento de sua vida teria rido as gargalhadas se seu pai tivesse sugerido um casamento de conveniência. Mas levava quase dois anos consumido num inferno de dor, do que só escapava se entregando ao trabalho.

Numa tentativa desesperada para preencher o vazio que o assolava, tinha tido múltiplas aventuras, mas essas relações sexuais tão só lhe tinham deixado um gosto amargo.

- É uma honra que Minos Gakis tenha pensado em nossa família para sua filha. – continuou Inutaisho com persistência, observando o seu imprevisível filho. – Tem muito boa opinião de tua visão para os negócios e lhe preocupa sua saúde. – "Precisa" de um genro em quem confiar.

Sesshoumaru, escutou com ceticismo o astuto discurso de seu pai, que parecia sugerir que um casamento arranjado pela família, em vez de pelos interessados, fosse habitual na Grécia, ainda que já não o era em absoluto. Ademais, assombrava-lhe do que o interesse demonstrado por um dos homens mais ricos do mundo tivesse chegado ao seu pai, fazendo-lhe esquecer de outras coisas muito menos agradáveis.

- Minos Gakis é um malvado e um monstro. Tu o sabes e eu também.

- Mesmo assim sua filha, Rin, é decente e bem educada. – seguiu Inutaisho, com determinação, convicto de que só um casamento como esse poderia afastar seu filho da vida de festas e escândalos contínuos que estava destroçando o coração de sua mãe. – Não vejo razão que impeça que, com o tempo, sejas feliz com ela.

O rosto delgado e poderoso de Sesshoumaru se contraiu com um traço de amargura. Desde que Kagura, a quem tinha amado acima de tudo, tinha se ido para sempre, não seria capaz de ser feliz com mulher alguma. Decidiu não mencionar esse tema, porque seu pai não era hipócrita e não se calaria.

Os pais de Sesshoumaru, gregos e muito conservadores, tinham odiado Kagura e tinham e tinham negado a aceita-la como esposa de seu único filho. Sua reputação de mulher atarantada e seu turvo passado ofendiam sua sensibilidade. Quando se comprometeu com ela a reação de seu pai foi a ira e sua mãe o pranto e Sesshoumaru cortou todo o vínculo com eles.

O confronto tinha começado a suavizar-se depois da morte de Kagura,mas só porque Sesshoumaru estava tão desesperado que era incapaz de fazer o esforço de recusar sua família.

No entanto, desde então, cada negócio que fazia era uma mina de ouro. Já era muito mais rico que seu pai porque, enquanto Inutaisho tinha herdado uma fortuna e se tinha limita-lo a conserva-la, Sesshoumaru tinha se dedicado ao capital do risco e ao desenvolvimento de programas informáticos, esquecendo a cautela.

Era muito irônico que seus incríveis ganhos dos últimos meses tivessem feito que Minos Gakis, o magnata multimilionário, o considerasse como possível genro.

- Nem sequer vi a filha de Gakis. – disse Sesshoumaru secamente.

- Claro que a viu. – contradisse Inutaisho. – Segundo Minos, a viste quando passaste a noite em Lexos.

Sesshoumaru franziu o semblante. Há dois meses seu iate tinha tido problemas numa tormenta, perto da costa de Lexos e tinha chamado pelo rádio para que lhe permitissem saltar.

Gakis tinha a fama de evitar da pior maneira a visita de intrusos em sua ilha. Ainda que Sesshoumaru tenha sido bem recebido e agraciado com todo o tipo de luxo, tinha sido uma noite horrível.

A casa parecia um palácio, e ainda tinha Gakis que tinha mais de sessenta anos. Minos Gakis tinha um pequeno harém de belíssimas jovens. Pediu a seu convidado que escolhesse uma para completar a diversão da noite. Sesshoumaru sentiu repulsão ao ver quão dispostas estavam as bajuladoras jovenzinhas a satisfazer o desejo do velho.

Mas Sesshoumaru não tinha cometido o erro de comentar os excessos sexuais de Minos com ninguém. Minos Gakis era um inimigo implacável e cruel,e só um estúpido se atreveria a provocar sua ira.

Sesshoumaru Taisho não queria que nada ameaçasse seu recém criado império empresarial.

- Não creio que nenhuma das jovenzinhas que tenha visto fosse Rin Gakis. – Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada seca. Gakis estava longe de ser uma pessoa agradável, mas não estava louco. Por mais que pensasse, não se recordava ter visto nenhuma outra mulher essa noite, exceto a governanta, que o tinha levado a sua suíte. Ardendo de ira e frustração, pois tinha burlado Gakis quando se negou a dormir com uma de suas prostitutas.

- Deixe que refresque sua memória. – disse Inutaisho incomodado, já que tinha contado com que seu filho recordasse a jovem sem ver a foto.

Sesshoumaru olhou a foto com incredulidade e a reconheceu de imediato. Soltou uma maldição. Ainda que estivesse de perfil, recordou a inclinação submissa da cabeça, o cabelo castanho recolhido num laço severo e os traços frágeis e delicados do rosto.

- Acreditei que era uma empregada! – exclamou Sesshoumaru indignado. A recordava demasiadamente bem: traços finos e delicados, olhos castanhos , surpreendentes e inesperados numa mulher grega. Uma beleza natural, a antítese total das garotas voluptuosas e artificiais que tinham desfilado diante dele por ordem de seu anfitrião. Nunca tinha se insinuado a uma servente, mas essa noite só o tinham detido o silêncio e formalidade dela e seu inato sentido de justiça.

- Tenho entendido que Rin mal saiu da ilha. Seu pai opina que as mulheres devem ficar em casa. – comentou Inutaisho, com certa fascinação: ele tinha uma esposa e duas filhas que não pensavam duas vezes antes de voar a qualquer lugar de Europa para visitar suas amigas ou ir às compras.

- Pode ser que no futuro considere um casamento de conveniência. – concedeu Sesshoumaru, pensando que Rin deveria ter se apresentado de imediato. – Mas não tenho o interesse de casar-me com a excêntrica filha de Gakis. Ao menos, me agradaria uma esposa com personalidade.

- Um mínimo de personalidade dá muito de si. – argumentou Inutaisho com veemência, fazendo questão de dizer que considerava uma grande oportunidade para seu filho. – E antes de criticar as carências de Rin Gakis, deverias perguntar-te o que tens "tu" que oferecer a uma mulher.

- Em que sentido? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru com a voz seca.

- Se não tens coração que oferecer, só se casasse contigo uma caça- fortunas. – advertiu Inutaisho com frustração. – Tua reputação de mulherengo é tal, que a maioria de nossos amigos não querem que suas filhas se relacionem contigo.

- Não me interessa as virgens fervorosas nem as arribistas ambiciosas, assim que fazem muito bem. – exclamou Sesshoumaru com desprezo.

Inutaisho conteve um suspiro. Tinha feito o possível para convencer seu filho, com esperança de que participar da ampla rede de Sociedades Gakis o tentasse.

Tinha pensado que poderia atraí-lo ao aspecto prático de um acordo matrimonial que mal lhe exigiria esforço pessoal. Sabia que comentar o benefício que seria casar-se com a futura herdeira de uma fortuna, não teria servido de nada.

- A Minos lhe ofenderá que te negues sua filha. – apontou Inutaisho atribulado. – Quer que te reúnas com ele para discutir a proposta. Que mal pode fazer isso?

- Vou pensar. – disse Sesshoumaru, olhando para seu pai com olhos escuros e frios, que seus competidores tinham aprendido a respeitar. Não estava disposto a demonstrá-lo, mas a recordação desta noite em Lexos o intrigava.

* * *

><p>Rin se olhou no espelho cuidadosamente, os olhos cor de chocolate cheios de tensão; que seu pai a convocasse formalmente era estranho e amedrontador.<p>

Levava o cabelo castanho recolhido. O vestido azul escuro mal deixava que insinuassem as curvas de seu esbelto corpo, e lhe chegava até embaixo dos joelhos. Numa multidão, teria passado despercebida;essa era a imagem que seu pai lhe exigia: modesta, discreta e assexuada. Não lhe importava que o mínimo de que suas idéias pertencessem a outros tempos e estivessem fora de lugar numa família rica e educada, orgulhava-se de suas raízes camponesas e não via razão para permitir que o mundo exterior invadisse reino feudal de sua ilha.

Minos Gakis era um homem dominante e controlador com um caráter explosivo que podia converter-se em violência em segundos. E que considerava à mulher um ser inferior e uma posse. Já desde de menina, Rin tinham aprendido o código de comportamento que devia manter diante de seu pai, e sabia controlar a língua e a manter a cabeça baixa. Em mais de uma ocasião o tinha visto golpear sua mãe, já falecida. Quando cresceu, por mais que Amanda Gakis tentasse protege-la, ela também tinha sofrido os mesmos maus tratos.

A porta do dormitório se abriu bruscamente. Rin deu um suspiro e se voltou para o rosto delgado e azedo de Kalliope, a irmã de seu pai.

- Por que estás sempre olhando-te no espelho? – replicou Kalliope com desprezo. – É uma tolice sendo tão feia. Se tivesses nascido Gakis, serias uma beleza.

Rin, acostumada às críticas da mulher, resistiu-se à tentação de dizer lhe que tinha falhado se for o caso, pois seria difícil encontrar algo atraente em seus rasgos afiados. Quanto ao não ter nascido Gakis, Rin sabia perfeitamente que era adotada, e evitava os confrontos com Kalliope, para que não se queixasse ao seu irmão de que tinha sido grosseira.

Sua tia cumpria com fervor religioso as normas de Minos e a satisfazia denunciar para ele a qualquer apreendo que não o fizesse. Kalliope não tinha tido problemas para dominar à gentil inglesa que seu irmão tinha tomado como esposa, mas sua filha adotiva era osso duro de doer. Rin não contestava e mal demonstrava um respeito superficial, mas desde que, quatro anos antes, tinham-na trazido gritando e esperneando de volta do aeroporto de Atenas, tinha em sua mirada uma determinação estóica, e Kalliope se sentia frustrada como um mosquito que sugava a uma vítima insensível.

- Teu pai tem notícias interessantes para ti. – informou Kalliope secamente.

- Encantaria-me escuta-las. – disse cruzando a ante sala ao dormitório lentamente, com apreensão.

- Foste uma filha muito mal agradecida. – reprovou duramente Kalliope. – Não te mereces o que vais ter!

Que podia ser? O óbvio ressentimento de sua tia exarcebou a curiosidade de Rin, mas o nó de ansiedade que sentia no estômago se acrescentou. Era incapaz de estar diante do pai sem sentir medo, o que não era um homem que fizesse presentes. De fato, Rin se perguntava com freqüência se seu pai sentia prazer ao negar-lhe tudo o que desejava. Nunca a tinha querido e, quando sua mãe adotiva morreu, desfrutou contando-lhe porque a tinham adotado.

Amanda Gakis tinha tido um menino, Cosmos, no ano que casou-se, mas nos sete anos seguintes não voltou a conceber. Minos Gakis, desesperado por não ter um segundo filho, ouviu dizer que algumas mulheres ficavam gestantes depois de adotar um.

Se pensava que, ao satisfazer seu desejo de ter outro filho, a mulher se relaxava e era mais fácil que voltasse a conceber. Por desgraça, a chegada de Rin não tinha cumprido essas expectativas. Como Minos só a considerava um meio para um fim, nunca tinha contado com seu afeto paterno.

Sua tia a deixou no vestíbulo, ante o despacho de seu pai. Ambos sabiam que a faria esperar.

Rígida, Rin olhou pela janela sem perceber a maravilhosa vista da baía.

A dourada luz do sol e o intenso azul do céu se refletiam sobre o mar Egeu. Lexos, era uma ilha preciosa, e a enorme casa contava com todas as comodidades que se podiam comprar com o dinheiro. No entanto, nada podia compensar a Rin por saber-se tão prisioneira na casa de seu pai, como um criminoso na cela e um castigo.

A liberdade que ansiava continuava fora de seu alcance. Levava quatro intermináveis anos sem sair da ilha, pois Minos já não confiava nela. Tinha calculado mal a escapada, tinha desperdiçado sua oportunidade e tinha posto o seu pai de sobre aviso.

Naquela época, seguia um tratamento de ortodontia em Atenas, e tinha sido fácil sair da clínica dental sem que os guardas a vissem, meter-se em um táxi e ir ao aeroporto. Mas não tinha consultado os horários de antemão, e não teve a sensatez suficiente para comprar o bilhete para o primeiro voo internacional que saísse. Queria ir à Londres e se sentou a esperar como uma tola, até que seus guarda-costas a tiraram arrastada do aeroporto. Estremecia ao recordar o recebimento do seu zangado e incrédulo pai, que nunca tinha sonhado que se atrevesse a tentar escapar de sua tirania.

Sua mão nunca havia tentado. Mas isso era porque o espírito de Amanda Gakis tinha sucumbido aos ataques verbais e físicos de seu marido.

- Onde iria? – tinha lhe perguntado sua mãe com assombro quando Rin, então uma adolescente, sugeriu-lhe que escapasse desse homem abusivo. – Como viveria? Fosse onde fosse, seu pai me encontraria. Nunca me deixaria sair ... ele me quer demais!

Rin, com um cinismo que não correspondia aos seus anos, tinha pensado que o amor tinha convertido em vítima à bela mãe que ela adorava. O amor era uma das desculpas favoritas de Amanda para justificar a violência que tinha aceitado como parte de sua vida, outra era o vício ao trabalho de seu marido, que o deixava agressivo, e outra, sua própria e inescusável estupidez. Culpava a si mesma. Inclusive enquanto morria lentamente de uma doença terminal, tinha-se culpado por causar dor e inconvenientes a seu marido e a seu filho.

Os olhos encheram de lágrimas ao compreender quanto sentia falta dessa mulher cujo amor a tinha protegido dos piores momentos de seu pai.

- Senhorita Gakis, entre. – disse o secretário pessoal de seu pai, com um sorriso bajulador.

Minos Gakis estava de pé sob seu próprio e favorecedor retrato. Era um homem forte e de presença imponente, mas ainda não tinha recuperado o peso perdido enquanto seguia um tratamento contra o câncer. Ainda que o tratamento tinha tido sucesso, tinha o rosto acinzentado e estava mais magro do que meses antes. Pela primeira vez Rin pensou que, por ser um homem tão forte e vigoroso, estava demorando muito em recuperar-se.

- Estás bem, papai? – ouviu-se dizer instintivamente.

- Vejo que jogaremos muito, ao menos minha carinhosa e compassiva filha. – replicou Minos, com ironia.

A palidez de Rin se tingiu de rubor mas, um segundo depois, por que iam sentir sua falta?

A esperança a assaltou com tanta força que lhe tremeram os joelhos. A teria perdoado por tentar escapar? Ia permitir-lhe levar uma vida mais normal?

- Depois de todos esse anos, vais me ser útil. – informou o homem com satisfação.

Rin compreendeu a estupidez de sua esperança. Seu pai nunca tinha feito nada para comprazê-la.

Tinha-se derrubado ante a tumba de sua mãe, mas esse reflexo de humanidade ficava eclipsado pelas recordações dos danos físico e mental que tinha infligido a uma mulher incapaz de fazer dano a ninguém.

- Te encontrei um marido! – anunciou Minos.

A surpresa quase fez com que Rin cambaleasse, e ainda se esforçou para não demonstrar nenhuma reação, não pôde evitar um leve gemido que lhe tinha procurado um marido? Tinha que ser benéfico para ele.

Mordeu a língua, uma só pergunta ou exclamação o fariam reagir como se tivesse sido uma impertinente.

- Fala quando lhe falarem. – era uma lição que Rin tinha aprendido bem em sua infância.

- Uma filha respeitosa não questiona uma decisão de seu pai.

O silêncio, como uma lousa, fez que se pusesse ainda mais rígida, enquanto esperava que ele falasse de novo. A idéia de um marido a deixava enjoada, nunca se o tinham proposto; sobretudo porque era consciente de seu pai desfrutava tendo sua família a sua disposição, dependendo dele de corpo e alma.

- Se Cosmos não tivesse morto – disse o ancião, referindo-se a seu filho, que tinha se despedaçado com seu avião no ano anterior. – Nunca teria me passado pela cabeça um casamento assim para ti. Mas é o único que tenho e algum dia herdarás as Sociedades Gakis.

- Eu ... vou ser sua herdeira? – sussurrou ainda mais assombrada por esta segunda notícia.

- Quem mais há? – soltou um sorriso sardônico. – Legalmente, és minha filha, ainda que não tenhas uma só gota de meu sangue.

Ela estava orgulhosa de não ser uma Gakis, sabendo que não levava a marca de seus genes, e ficou paralisada, perdida em pensamentos frenéticos. Não queria herdar as Sociedades Gakis. Seu gigantesco império de negócios era o monstro que lhe tinha dado poder inquestionável. A riqueza o tinha julgado intocável. Sem dúvida, destruiria a todos o que se opunham e sua esfera de influência era quase infinita. Uma e outra vez, a avaricia dos demais o protegia, pois subornava a qualquer um que pudesse sacar à luz de seus corruptos negócios ... ou inclusive o que acontecia em sua própria casa.O lábio superior de Rin se encheu de suor. Seu pai acabava de dizer que lhe tinha encontrado um esposo, desejaria estar pensando nisso e não em outras coisas. Se sentia mareada, e escutava os latidos de seu próprio coração como um martelo na cabeça.

De repente, compreendeu porque não pensava que iam casa-la como se fosse uma noiva medieval, sem direito a opinar. Não servia para nada dar-lhe voltas a algo que não poderia mudar.

Se o desafiasse ele lhe faria mal, não tinha nenhum escrúpulo e começaria a intimida-la quanto dissesse uma só palavra de objeção.

Tinha-a convertido numa covarde, um despojo sem força para iniciar uma luta que sabia que não poderia ganhar.

- Estou impressionado. – comentou Minos Gakis num tom calmo que lhe provocou um arrepio. – Agora sabes o lugar que te corresponde na vida. Isso é bom, porque não vou aceitar nenhuma tolice nesse caso. Como teu pai, sei o que lhe convém.

- Sim, papai. – falou ela debilmente.

- Nem sequer desejas saber quem é teu marido? – falou ele, encantado com a submissão.

- Se tu queres dizer-me. – murmurou ela.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Sesshoumaru ... Taisho? – trêmula, levantou os olhos e se encontrou na imagem divertida de seu pai.

Seu rosto triangular perdeu qualquer vestígio de cor ao se recordar, com demasiada clareza, a noite que tinha conhecido Sesshoumaru Taisho. Deixou que suas pestanas longas e escuras caíssem sobre seus olhos para ocultar sua imagem. Sesshoumaru Taisho, o mulherengo nº 1, que parecia adepto a ocupar as manchetes das páginas de negócios e as da sociedade. O tipo de homem que não lhe agradavam os lençóis de cetim e lhe tinha feito questão que os mudassem, ainda que já fosse de madrugada. O homem cuja noiva tinha se afogado nadando bêbada ao luar. Que a tinha tratado como uma empregada, sem dar-se conta de que era um ser humano. Esse homem tão incrivelmente forte que não tinha podido evitar olha-lo apesar de sua timidez ...

- Não me estranhas que te assombre de tua boa sorte. – murmurou Minos com tom desagradável. – Mas suponho que não preciso dizer que não deves esperar fidelidade. Isto é um acordo de negócios. Ocupasse o lugar que ocupava teu irmão e, como marido teu, passasse a ser parte da família.

Para Rin, cada uma das palavras foi como um jarro de água gelada que se filtrasse em suas veias. Estava brutalmente claro. Era só o meio para conseguir situar Sesshoumaru Taisho num posto de confiança como genro.

- É brilhante, decidido, forte. Me custou muito que aceitasse essa aliança. Mas é preciso. Quando ele chegar amanhã, fará tudo que for necessário para mantê-lo contente. Está claro? – pressionou seu pai.

- Sim, papai. – assentiu ela, com os lábios brancos.

Inclusive quando fores a sua mulher, tua lealdade estará antes de mais nada comigo. Não lhe dirá que é adotada. Os Taisho são muito orgulhosos de sua árvore genealógica. Não lhes envergonhará nem ofenderá dizendo-lhes que é ilegítima, nem que tua irmã gêmea que nada mais é do que uma vulgar prostituta. Nem tentará pôr-lhe em contato com ela. Você entendeu?

O frágil corpo de Rin estremeceu um segundo. Sentiu uma onda de ira e de amarga repulsão, mas ela dominava o desespero. Compreendia que o futuro que seu pai tinha desenhado para ela seria tão vazio e limitado quanto o presente.

Queria casa-la com um desconhecido para que o espionasse. A obrigava seguir-lhe vivendo uma mentira e não queria que se soubesse que era adotada. Ademais, xingava à irmã gêmea que ela nunca tinha conhecido. O ódio lhe abrasou os pulmões e olhou para o outro lado.

- Entendeu-me Rin. – rosnou ele.

- Sim, papai. Entendo- o . – replicou como um robô.

Quando acabou a entrevista, foi diretamente ao ginásio. Mudou de roupa e iniciou uma rigorosa seção de treinamento para eliminar as tensões de seu corpo. Se excedeu e acabou caindo num colchonete, ensopada e trêmula. Foi nesse momento que compreendeu porque a notícia do casamento deveria enche-la da alegria e alívio.

No minuto em que abandonasse a ilha com seu marido, seria o início de sua liberdade. Se jogou para trás e seu riso ressoou no ginásio. Sesshoumaru Taisho seria seu passaporte para a liberdade, não seu futuro guardião, não um novo senhor e dono de sua vida.

Depois de ter convivido com um macho dominante e agressivo, não pensava a aceitar um segundo. Era essencial que Sesshoumaru se casasse com ela para liberta-la de Lexos. Nem sequer seu pai suspeitaria que era capaz de abandonar seu marido depois da casamento.

Sobretudo quando se tratava de um homem tão solicitado e atraente, cuja foto se dizia mais popular nas bilheterias e dormitórios de colégios femininos de todo o mundo.

Rin esboçou um sorriso e se atirou de costas sobre o colchonete para fazer planos. Quando chegasse a Inglaterra buscaria sua irmã, Misty. Tinham passado quatro anos desde que recebera uma carta dela, mas ainda recordava cada palavra e o endereço. A casa de acolhida de sua irmã se chamava Fossetts, e estava segura que chegando ali poderia localiza-la, ainda que tivesse mudado de residência.

Em mudança, sua irmã não sabia nada dela, nem sequer como se chamava. Seu verdadeiro nome de batismo era Shannon, mas Amanda Gakis o havia mudado. Em todo caso, quando encontrasse com sua irmã gêmea, teria que a convencer, com tato e amabilidade, de que não tinha porque ser vítimas de homens ricos e abusivos.

Enquanto o helicóptero aterrizava em Lexos, Sesshoumaru pensava na desconcertante reunião que haviam mantido com Minos 48 horas antes, e no compromisso que havia assumido de casar-se com Rin.

Depois de oferecer-lhe uma sociedade nos negócios extremamente vantajosa, que havia pego Sesshoumaru de surpresa, Gakis havia posto todas as cartas sobre a mesa. Ao contar-lhe a verdade sobre seu estado de saúde, o magnata se havia posto, em grande parte em suas mãos. A notícia de que o multimilionário tinha só uns meses de vida, poderia desencadear uma queda em massa no valor das ações das Sociedades Gakis, acabaria vulnerável a uma oferta pública de compra.

O império Gakis só tinha a Minos Gakis ao time. Seus diretores executivos não haviam sido eleitos pela sua capacidade de pensarem por si mesmos, senão pela sua eficiência em seguir ordens sem fazer perguntas. Minos precisava de um braço direito, um genro atado à empresa por vínculos familiares, que ficasse no cargo enquanto recebia outro tratamento no hospital. Se não se recuperasse, que lhe aconteceria a uma filha educada como uma noviça de convento, que não tinha a mínima idéia de como era o mundo real? Uma jovenzinha que herdaria bilhões e se converteria na meta de todos os caçadores de fortuna do mundo.

Sem dúvida, Gakis não só estava enfermo fisicamente, era um pai demasiado zeloso dos afetos de sua menina, por que então a havia educado num isolamento tão pouco natural?

Tinha quase vinte e três anos e nunca tinha namorado. Perguntou-se se Minos Gakis estava louco; talvez não sabia que sua filha se enamoraria loucamente do primeiro homem que lhe prestasse atenção?

Sesshoumaru raciocinou que ele mesmo poderia ser esse homem e, ainda que as mulheres que o perseguiam e o olhavam com adoração não o atraiam em absoluto, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. Rin seria sua esposa, e não dava impressão de ser muito exigente. Se ela o quisesse, esse casamento de conveniência teria mais possibilidades. Mas, que classe de mulher permitia que a vendessem como se não fosse mais do que uma mercadoria?

A "mercadoria" em questão, estava igual de pensativa. Rin estava decidindo como tratar Sesshoumaru e fazer que se sentisse seguro. Não queria que desse para trás e estragasse seus planos; também não esquecia que seu pai havia dito que lhe havia custado muito convence-lo. Tivesse desejado poder demonstrar- lhe que tinha melhor aspecto que o que lhe permitiam as circunstâncias.

Mas era impossível, seu pai se enfadaria se aparecesse maquilada e com um modelito dos que usavam as mulheres para animar-se na intimidade de seu dormitório.

Por desgraça, a última coisa que pensaria Sesshoumaru Taisho ao olha-la seria ... sexo.

Enrugou o nariz. Se perguntaria como ela seria na cama. Era grego, e uma obsessão sexual. E havia ficado como um imbecil dois anos antes, enamorando-se de uma avantajosa mulher cujo único dom era a capacidade de mostrar os peitos e o traseiro em público, com uma regularidade monótona.

Rin se fez à idéia de que se enfrentava a um macho básico, carregado de testosterona, que deixava seu pretensamente brilhante cérebro à porta do dormitório.

Ela, ao contrário, tinha um aspecto singelo e assexuado, e o poderia assustar-se. Tinha que o atrair ... de algum modo convencer-lhe de que, ainda que não parecesse inicialmente atrativa, a noite do casamento seria espetacular. Rin ao tinha a intenção de assumir essa noite de casamento, mas ele não suspeitaria. Lhe daria seu merecido tratamento. Que classe de homem aceitava casar-se como parte de um frio e interessado trato de negócios? Só podia ser um porco sexista, dominante e ansioso de poder!

Quando Sesshoumaru Taisho desceu do helicóptero, Rin, rígida como uma estátua e diminuta ao lado de seu pai,se recordou que esse era o porco egoísta e caprichoso que lhe havia obrigado a mudar-lhe os lençóis às duas da manhã.

Mas não recordava o impacto que provocava Sesshoumaru em pessoa, e quanto mais se acercava, mais lhe custava respirar, era incrivelmente atraente. A dourada luz do sol resplandecia em seu cabelo prateado, acentuando a definida estrutura óssea de seu rosto, os impressionantes olhos âmbar, sua mandíbula agressiva e sua carismática boca. Usava um traje cinza pérola que acentuava seus largos ombros, quadris estreitos e pernas longas e poderosas. Caminhou para eles sem titubear, como se não lhe impressionasse uma situação que haveria incomodado a noventa e nove homens em cada cem.

O coração de Rin batia acelerado e havia tremido, de não ter anos de autodisciplina.

Enojava-a sua vibrante segurança em si mesmo, mas a impressionava sua demonstração de poder, tranqüilidade e dureza. Se desse um passo em falso ou dizia uma palavra a mais, seu pai o arruinaria. Não sabia que entrava na boca do lobo? Não entendia que se unisse à família Gakis estaria vendendo sua alma ao diabo?

- Rin ... – Sesshoumaru olhou os olhos marrons feito chocolate , os olhos femininos mais impenetráveis que havia visto em sua vida, limpos de expressão alguma, e ficou sem palavras. Tinha o rosto pálido de uma madona, com uma simetria pura e perfeita... intocável. A distância parecia uma boneca, mas de perto era mais uma estátua de gelo: frígida da cabeça aos pés. A noite do casamento ia ser uma autêntica representação.

- Sesshoumaru ... – Rin falou seu nome, ainda que mal tinha oxigênio para fazê-lo.

Sesshoumaru observou o rubor que tingia suas bochechas, o bater trêmulo de suas pestanas escuras e a leve reação de seus lábios, que adquiriram suavidade e sensualidade ao falar. Percebeu a batida acelerada de uma veia junto à sua clavícula e compreendeu que não era questão de frialdade ou indiferença, Rin estava muito nervosa e lutava em ocultar.

Sentiu uma punhalada de satisfação e um sorriso lento e perigoso curvou em sua atraente boca.

* * *

><p>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: SEM REVIEWS, SEM CAPÍTULOS. SÓ POSTAREI O PRÓXIMO CAP SE TIVER REVIEWS.<strong>

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

- Traga-nos café ... – falou Minos a Rin quando os três entraram na sala. Rin, consciente da velada surpresa de Sesshoumaru diante o brusco pedido, se ruborizou. Lhe odiou mais do que o habitual ser tratada com desdém na presença de Sesshoumaru, ocultando sua vergonha.

Levantou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros. Rezando porque seu pai estivesse demasiado ocupado para vê-la, caminhou pelo longo vestíbulo de mármore com passos curtos e lentos, contornando os quadris com um movimento sutil e sensual.

Conhecia esses pequenos truques visuais que empregavam as mulheres com o sexo masculino. Havia tido muitas possibilidades de observar o comportamento das voluptuosas loiras que seu pai levava a Lexos quando tinha visitas. Por suposto, nessas ocasiões se supunha que ela devia atuar como se não soubesse o que ocorria e ficar em sua própria casa da vila, mas com o passar dos anos, Minos Gakis se havia voltado menos discreto. Rin havia visto essas mulheres na piscina e havia observado como utilizavam seus encantos para seduzir aos luxuriosos visitantes masculinos. Franziu os lábios co um gesto de desgosto.

Enquanto escutava seu anfitrião, Sesshoumaru a observou e suas negras sobrancelhas se franziram levemente. A lentidão fluida de seu passo atraiu seus olhos à feminina curva de seu traseiro, e depois as suas esbeltas e torneadas pernas. Se movia com a graça de uma bailarina, mas tinha outra qualidade,bastante mais perturbadora, que lhe provocou uma surpreendente tensão entre as pernas.

Segundo depois, Rin desapareceu da vista e se apoiou contra a fria parede, tremendo pela tensão dessa farsa que lhe parecia denegrante. Tinha que interessar Sesshoumaru e convence-lo de que queria casar-se com ele, se suspeitava o contrário poderia mudar de opinião e todas as suas esperanças de escapar da ilha dariam em nada. Se estremeceu ao pensa-lo. Mas tentar atrair um homem pela primeira vez em sua vida, e fazê-lo em presença de seu pai, exigia um grau de valentia e sutileza que não acreditava possuir.

Enquanto recolhia a bandeja com o café, já preparado, Rin pensou que, ainda que se havia se esforçado muito para esquecer a desconcertante personalidade de Taisho. Sua chagada a havia afetado mais do que o previsto.

Aquela noite, um par de meses antes, tinha sido um alívio que ele a confundisse com uma empregada, já que era humilhante que seu pai a tratasse como uma servente na presença de seus convidados. Sesshoumaru estava demasiado enfadado para se dar conta. Seus olhos âmbar chuviscavam com o orgulho e tinha a mandíbula tensa como o ferro.

Ela imaginou perfeitamente como havia jogado seu pai com ele para pó-lo nesse estado.

Ainda assim, havia ficado muda como uma colegial quando viu Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ainda que houvesse visto seu atraente rosto nas revistas que lera, sempre lhe havia parecido frio e reservado. Não esperava enfrentar-se a um homem tão vibrante e volátil que parecia rodeado por uma aura de energia pura.

E quando ele a chamou para que mudasse os lençóis de cetim que sua tia considerava a última meta de sofisticação não havia tido porque fazer ela mesma; havia pessoal de serviço as 24 horas do dia. Mas, inexplicavelmente, havia isso pedir para ela trocar. Quando regressou ele estava ante ao balcão, irradiando uma tensão que a pôs nervosa.

Sentindo-se culpado como um ladrão, mas incapaz de resistir a sua fascinação. Ela o havia observado de relance e, por puros nervos, havia demorado muito em fazer a cama. Mas ele havia demonstrado indiferença a sua presença e a sua falta de perícia. Seus olhos só haviam encontrado uma vez e a ela lhe secou a boca ao ver esses espetaculares olhos. Um segundo depois, ele lhe deu as costas e saiu para o balcão até que ela se foi.

Quando entrou ao salão principal com a bandeja carregada, viu que seu pai havia sentado lá fora na galeria, à sombra da parreira e lhe disparou o coração. Sesshoumaru, a quem não parecia se impressionar com alturas, estava apoiado no muro que estava construído a mesma borda do acantilado.

Rin apertou com força as asas na bandeja, enquanto tentava não ver a vista panorâmica e superar a sensação de tontura e terror que sempre sentia na galeria.

- Eu vou me ocupar da bandeja. – Sesshoumaru se acercou ao observar a palidez de seu rosto.

Rin ficou gelada ao ver que havia interrompido sua conversa para ajuda-la. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos âmbar, emoldurado por pestanas longas, e lhe deu um tombo o coração. Ele lhe tirou a bandeja e a levou à mesa de pedra, Ela colou as costas à parede da casa enquanto se acercava de servir o café.

- Tens vertigens. - murmurou Sesshoumaru.

- Deve supera-lo. – comentou Minos secamente.

- É uma tonteira irracional. – falou Rin,consciente de que seu pai estava irritado porque havia interrompido seu diálogo. – Não devo deixar que me domine.

Sesshoumaru a estudou. Estava esforçado-se para controlar seu medo de alturas, mas estava branca como um lençol e a cafeteira tremia em sua mão. Indiferente, seu pai, sorria. Sesshoumaru sentiu o impulso de levanta-lo do assento e suspende-lo de cabeça sobre o acantilado para apagar esse sorriso de seu rosto.

Rin se sentou na cadeira mais próxima numa tentativa de recuperar o controle. Estava acostumada a que seu pai a ignorasse. Assim: se concentrou em Sesshoumaru enquanto falavam de negócios. Supôs que devia ter-lhe causado muito má impressão ao revelar seu medo de altura. Não era a melhor maneira de impressionar um homem reputado por seu gosto aos esportes de riscos.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com esses brilhantes olhos dourados e uma inesperada onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Rin. Apertou os dentes para controlar a respiração e apertou os olhos. Suas bochechas se tingiram de carmim enquanto, envergonhada e irritada, tentava controlar sua reação instintiva ante sua poderosa masculinidade.

Não tinha a intenção de seguir os passos de sua infortunada mãe, e permitir que seu corpo mandasse sobre seu cérebro. Era um homem impressionante, mas isso não servia para nada. Um mulherengo como Sesshoumaru Taisho não cabia no futuro que almejava.

Nenhum homem ia romper-lhe o coração e nem controla-la.

Quando fosse livre, se alguém rompia corações seria ela.

Concentrando-se nessa ambição, Rin se acomodou na cadeira, arqueou as costas e moveu as pernas para que a barra da saia subisse uns centímetros mais.

Sesshoumaru, brincou com cada um de seus movimentos, se divertia com sua tentativa de parecer uma mulher sensual simplesmente mostrando um joelho; era consciente de que cada movimento provocante era forçado. Perguntou-se se tentava convence-lo a não casar com ela, ou se seria o revés. Fosse o que fosse, começava a compreender que essa doce cara virginal era enganosa.

Rin jogou a cabeça para trás, sob as pestanas e passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior. Ele fincou os olhos nessa carne rosa que umedecia, uma boca cheia e sensual. Menos divertido, seu delgado e forte corpo se contraiu com uma onda de desejo sexual que o enfureceu. Por que estava jogando com ele?

- Devo atender um telefonema de negócios, Sesshoumaru... – Minos Gakis se pôs de pé com cansaço. – Rin se ocupará de ti. Comentaremos os detalhes do casamento no jantar.

Rin ficou atordoada. Se iam discutir os detalhes do casamento, então já estava decidido. Se Sesshoumaru havia decidido aceitar casar com ela antes de chegar a Lexos, suas tentativas de parecer-lhe mais atrativa haviam sido uma estúpida perde de tempo e energia. Para Sesshoumaru, seu valor residia em seu sobrenome, Gakis, e em seu dote, não em sua aparência nem em sua personalidade , ruborizou-se de vergonha. Uma vez mais, acabavam de feri-la com o dado do pouco que significava por si mesma, mas compreendia que não tinha sido inteligente de repente a farsa com a que havia tentado atraí-lo.

- Vamos lá dentro? – sugeriu Sesshoumaru com firmeza.

Rin se havia negado, mas a verdade era que estar na galeria parecia um castigo para ela. Levantou a vista, e notou o quão alto ele era e, com um ressentimento quase infantil por seu tamanho, assentiu e se levantou.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma súbita e irada suspeita ao deixa-la passar diante dele e observar seu inegável atrativo sensual enquanto caminhava para a sala. Rin Gakis poderia ser uma ninfomaníaca atarantada e seu pai um homem desesperado para casa-la antes que envolvesse a família num escândalo. Se esse fora o caso, o dinheiro de Gakis impediria que se estendessem os rumores, mas uma vergonha como essa não podia oculatar-se para sempre. As constantes referências à timidez de Rin, sua rígida educação, isolamento e sua descuidada imagem podiam ser um truque para convence-lo de que era o que seu pai decidia. Mas, como sabe-lo? Como podia saber que não o estavam enganando para que casasse com uma mulher que podia converter o nome Taisho no escândalo no mundo inteiro?

- Teu pai se precipitou um pouco ao falar sobre os detalhes do casamento. – informou Sesshoumaru, com voz suave como o veludo. – Disse-lhe que você e eu teríamos que falar antes de concretizar nada.

- Deveria te-lo imaginado. – Rin ficou tensa, compreendendo que ainda tinha que engana-lo. – Papai pode ser impaciente. Assume demasiadas coisas.

- Quem não o faz? – Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão em suas costas para conduzi-la para o amplo salão e ela foi tão consciente de sua mão, que imaginou que os dedos atravessavam a tela de seu vestido e lhe queimavam a pele. – Mas me intrigas. Não sei o que pensar de ti.

Rin sentiu algo muito parecido ao pânico. Se o intrigava, isso queria dizer que lhe escondiam algo. Talvez suspeitava que seus esforços para atraí-lo não eram mais do que uma farsa? Nunca deveria ter suposto que podia convencer a um homem que havia dormido com dezenas de mulheres de que lhe esperava uma noite de casamento inesquecível.

- Não me conhece. – comentou Rin com nervosismo, passando uma mão pelo vestido para estica-lo, enquanto pensava em como traquilizá-lo. – Mas posso ser "qualquer" coisa que queira que eu seja.

O silêncio que se seguiu tensou os nervos de Rin ainda mais. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, assombrado por essa surpreendente declaração, e a olhou fixamente.

- Simplesmente ainda não sei o que quer de mim. – afirmou Rin, tirando forças do medo que a paralisava. Se já havia estragado tudo com sua pequena atuação, não teria nada que perder.

Seu pai perderia a cabeça com ela e ademais seguiria enterrada viva em Lexos anos e anos.

- O que quero de ti? – perguntou Sesshoumaru fascinado, depois de notar a chispa de pânico que havia iluminado seus enormes olhos castanhos durante um segundo.

- Preciso saber o que quer – voltou a dizer Rin. – Se quiser que não interfira em sua vida se nos casarmos. Isso não importa. Não o farei. Não te preocupas com isso. Sou uma pessoa pratica e muito calada. Nem sequer saberás que estou ali. Quando souber o que te agradas, tudo será como queiras.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um furor de compaixão e ira. Era para seu pai dar-lhe a Rin a impressão de que teria que fazer esse tipo de concessões e compaixão porque ela se sentia obrigada a humilhar-se ante dele.

- Só tenho uma pergunta que te fazer. Quer se casar comigo?

Rin. trêmula, sob os olhos e apertou os lábios. Era uma pergunta óbvia, que devia ter previsto, mas era mais difícil contestar de que nunca tivesse imaginado, pois não sabia mentir.

Quando voltou a alçar as pestanas e se encontrou com a intensidade desses olhos dourados, ficou sem alento e seus seios se tensionaram sob o vestido. Notou, envergonhada, que seus mamilos se erguiam e uma sensação de calor acariciava seu ventre. Mas não podia deixar de olha-lo.

- Rin ... Sou consciente de que teu pai tem uma personalidade dominante. Se te sentes pressionada ...

- Oh não! – interrompeu Rin rapidamente, ao ver o rumo que tomava o diálogo. – Como pudeste pensar isso?

- Não sei o que pensar. - confessou Sesshoumaru com a franqueza que só utilizava com sua família. – Está me desconcertando.

- Desejo casar-me contigo mais do que tudo no mundo. – murmurou Rin entre os dentes, enfeitiçada pela luz desses olhos, sem saber de onde saiam suas palavras. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se escureceram de surpresa, não esperava uma declaração tão emotiva.

- Por que? – perguntou, como se o que acabava de dizer não fosse o suficiente, ainda que sem dúvida o era.

- Tinha uma foto tua meu armário, no internato. – sua clara pele se tingiu de rosa ao dize-lo. – Todas tínhamos fotos. Eu tinha a tua.

Inicialmente desconcertado ao saber que havia sido o amor platônico de uma colegial, de repente, Sesshoumaru sorriu, e foi um sorriso tão amplo e carismático que a Rin tremeram os joelhos.

Consegui engana-lo, pensou Rin com satisfação, apesar desse sorriso. – Se havia acreditado, não teria por que não o fazer. Estava acostumado a adulação constante de mulheres que o perseguiam. De fato, havia sido uma colega de Rin que morria de amores por ele aos quinze anos.

Rin havia pensado que o amor platônico era infantil e uma perda de energia, e no armário tinha posto as fotos de seu cachorro.

- Suponho que por algum lugar há que começar. – concedeu Sesshoumaru com um riso grave e divertido.

Se recriminou mentalmente por ter suspeitado de seus motivos e de sua moral na galeria.

Sua honradez era refrescante, mas ingênua. Mas essa ingenuidade era compreensível tendo levado uma vida tão protegida.

Supôs que era possível no futuro, quando recordasse dessa cena, Rin odiasse por ter escutado essa torpe declaração, já que ele não tinha o que oferecer a mudança. No plano material, nada em absoluto e isso não lhe agradava. De fato, já havia decidido como enfrentar-se a esse possível problema.

- Creio que nosso casamento será melhor se colocar tua herança em nome dos filhos que possamos ter, e vivermos de meus rendimentos. – expôs Sesshoumaru.

Rin se alegrou de não ter planos de converter-se numa mulher mantida. Como um macho típico, queria que sua esposa dependesse dele. Assombrava-lhe que se atrevesse a sugerir um acordo similar só para conservar seu precioso orgulho varonil. Na mesma situação nenhum homem aceitaria esse acordo.

Parecia que não imaginava que Rin pudesse ser rica, mas o era, já que havia herdado uma fortuna considerável das mãos de sua mãe e de seu irmão. Nem sequer se propunha a possibilidade de ter filhos com ele.

- Rin ... Entendo que será uma decisão muito difícil para ti, mas eu gostaria que considerasses seriamente. – continuou Sesshoumaru.

- Pensarei. – replicou Rin com olhos entrecerrados. Viver numa casa ao estilo dos Taisho? Se tivesse nascido Gakis e se propusesse a sério ser sua esposa, as negociações teriam fim nesse momento. Mas na realidade não lhe importava o dinheiro, a riqueza só hvia criado tristeza em sua família.

- Teu pai o desaprovará, mas não pendo permitir que interfira em nosso casamento. – ele apertou a mandíbula e a olhou com olhos desafiantes. – Isso também terá que aceitar.

- Sim, está certo. – Rin esteve a ponto de soltar um suspiro de alívio ao pensar em sua futura escapada. As palavras de Sesshoumaru haviam provocado uma batalha campal. Minos Gakis não era um pai carinhoso mas, por orgulho, não permitiria que sua filha vivesse em algo menos do que um palácio. Se recordou de que isso não chegaria a ocorrer; sua relação com Sesshoumaru não passaria do dia do seu casamento. Ademais, Sesshoumaru estava ditando os termos de um pacto de negócios, não de um casamento.

- Preciso que manifeste tua própria opinião. – exclamou Sesshoumaru com exasperação, ao vê-la imóvel como uma estátua, sem revelar nenhum pensamento. Rin pensou que não era verdadeiro, ordene-las nunca contavam com as opiniões dos demais.

- Estou de acordo com tudo o que disseste. – concordou, cerrando os olhos, porque cada vez que o olhava voltava a sentir sua escura e letal atração.

- Mas terá algo a me pedir! – insistiu ele.

- Eu gostaria de passar a lua-de-mel em Paris. – pediu Rin com voz trêmula. – Tens uma casa ali, não?

- Também tenho uma casa preciosa no Caribe.

A Rin irritou que inclusive lhe discutisse um pedido tão simples. Era inevitável, todos os homens cruéis e com sucesso eram incapazes de ceder ante aos demais. Mas, quisesse ou não, iriam a Paris.

Ele tinha que a levar a uma cidade para que pudesse abandona-lo. Organizar uma escapada desde um lugar remoto como o Caribe poderia ser demasiada difícil.

- Poderíamos fazer um cruzeiro. – sugeriu Sesshoumaru notando, com surpresa, o antagonismo que tinha seu silêncio.

- Sinto tontura em navio. – mentiu Rin, ocultando o pânico que lhe provocava essa opção, ainda pior do que a outra.

Paris era a cidade que Sesshoumaru havia passado tanto tempo com Kagura, e isso lhe produzia uma grande rejeição, mas ao olhar a Rin e ver o brilho ansioso de seus olhos, se sentiu como um egoísta de negar-lhe o que poderia almejar de coração.

- Será Paris, então ... Aceito! – o sorriso de Rin, que não havia visto até esse momento, iluminou seu rosto como um raio de sol. Olhou seus brilhantes olhos marrons e voltou a sentir uma tensão entre as pernas que começava a ser habitual em sua proximidade. Decidiu que seria bom ter outras recordações de uma de suas cidades favoritas.

- Deixa que te mostre a pinacoteca. – sugeriu Rin, atrevidamente ao tomar as rédeas agora que havia ganhado a batalha e seus piores temores haviam desaparecido.

- Antes ... – Sesshoumaru, sem prévio aviso, acercou-se a ela, a pegou pelas mãos e depois deslizou as suas para seus ombros.

A mente de Rin se encheu com um grito de negociação. Não podia permitir que a tocasse.Pôs-se tensa dos pés a cabeça.

- Não tens porque pôr-te nervosa. – tranqüilizou Sesshoumaru com voz atenciosa. Mas sabia que mentia, cada vez que ela se tensionava, almejava derrubar suas barreiras, destruir suas defesas e conseguir que esses belos olhos ficassem cheios de desejo.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e a Rin lhe foi a cabeça ao ver seus olhos dourados e ardentes.

Tentou dar um passo pata trás, mas não pôde. Todo seu corpo lhe pedia ir encontrar-se com esse fortes e másculos,o rigoroso controle que sempre havia exercido sobre si mesma parecia ter desaparecido.

- Sesshoumaru ... – falou com uma voz estranha, quase suplicante.

Ele pousou sua boca ampla e sensual sobre a sua e, com um suave gemido, entreabriu seus lábios fechados com a ponta da língua e explorou o interior de sua boca. Rin estremeceu ao sentir uma explosão de sensualidade; se dissolveu numa tormenta de sensações que corria em cada poro de sua pele. Achatada contra seu forte torso, sentiu que seus mamilos se endureciam com uma sensação quase dolorosa.

- Sou o primeiro? – Sesshoumaru ergueu sua arrogante cabeça e olhou seus olhos nublados de paixão com uma sensação de sucesso totalmente nova para ele.

- O primeiro em beijar-me? Não ... – murmurou Rin, assombrada pela sua excitação, tentando recobrar o controle sobre si mesma.

Sesshoumaru a soltou bruscamente, perguntando-se por que tentava engana-lo. Se nem sequer sabia beijar até que ele havia mostrado como fazê-lo. Mas seus olhos haviam clareado e se havia posto pálida. De fato, afastou-se de como se não existisse e, notando sua rejeição, suspeitou do motivo mais provável.

- Quem era ele? – exigiu Sesshoumaru, colérico.

Rin, estava pálida como a noite, depois dessa estúpida admissão, tivesse lhe arrancado a língua.

As recordações a assolaram, mas acima de tudo, estava o medo. Se seu pai descobrisse que havia mencionado o Kohaku, ficaria furioso. Não a estranhava a ira de Sesshoumaru. Seu pai era igual e hipócrita, exigia a pureza feminina mas não duvidava em relacionar-se com as garotas de alterne.

- Era filho de um pescador. Aconteceu faz mais de dois anos. Me ... beijou. Isso é tudo. – mentiu trêmula.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos e ao abriu lentamente. Não havia razão para que a tivessem beijado antes. E era uma confissão tão patética que se arrependia de te-la forçado a fazê-lo. Era incapaz de explicar seu irracional arrebato de ira; voltou a olha-la e notou que seus olhos o evitavam e tinha o rosto rosado. Voltou a sentir um arrebato de cólera. Era óbvio que não havia lhe contado tudo e sentiu o desejo primitivo de obriga-la a fazê-lo, sua palidez indicava claramente que esse filho de pescador havia sido algo fundamental em sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha & cia não pertencem **

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à estrela-chan, lilluh, Raissa Shields, Tei-chan, Debs-chan e cindy-shan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

- Vamos ver esses quadros. – disse Sesshoumaru baixinho. Não estava acostumado a que uma mulher se afastasse de seus braços para pensar em outro homem mas, dadas as circunstâncias, sabia que seu enfado era pouco razoável.

- Por favor, não mencione a meu pai o que eu disse. – pediu Rin trêmula.

- Por certo que não. – Sesshoumaru a olhou com assombro e apertou os dentes.

Rin, ainda nervosa, conduziu-o para a moderna sala de exposições. Kohaku havia sido seu primeiro e único amor, uma relação doce, inocente e inofensiva; até o dia que os seguiram e os guarda-costas de seu pai a obrigaram a olhar enquanto davam a Kohaku uma surra monumental.

Pouco depois, a família abandonou a ilha. Nunca esqueceria o dano que lhe haviam feito.

Havia sido uma estupidez admitir para o seu noivo que não era o primeiro homem em sua vida. Agora devia estar pensando que talvez não fosse virgem. Observou- o a contemplar os quadros que, em sua opinião deveriam estar num museu para que mais gente pudesse aprecia-los como algo mais do que uma mera invenção, e percebeu a rigidez de seus traços.

Igual a seu pai, era o equivalente contemporâneo de uma carniceiro, que queria uma esposa que ninguém tivesse se atrevido a tocar, ainda que ele se permitia multidão de aventuras. Não entendia que tivesse pretendido casar-se com uma mulher como Kagura, cuja reputação destoava de ser moderna.

Mas Rin tinha que admitir que Kagura era impressionante.

Uma mulher agraciada com tais atributos, conseguia muito mais do que qualquer outra. Pensou, que devia ser maravilhoso exercer esse tipo de poder sobre um homem.

- Lamento ter te interrogado assim lá embaixo. – comentou Sesshoumaru baixinho, voltando-se para ela. – Não tenho nenhum direito a perguntar do teu passado.

A desculpa a surpreendia, mas supôs que queria saber mais sobre Kohaku, que a estava pedindo que lhe desse mais detalhes. Se revoltou de ira e lhe custou a resistir a tentação de perguntar-lhe se ele queira falar de seu amor perdido.

Limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

Ainda que frustrado, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma verdadeira admiração. Sua boca, larga e sensual, esboçou um sorriso tão poderosamente viril que ela não pôde evitar sorrir-lhe.

- Te trouxe isto ... – sacou um anel do bolso da jaqueta. – É o anel de noivado dos Taisho, mas se não te agrada não importa. Podes escolher o anel que queiras. Tenho que admitir que para minha mãe lha pareceu muito antiquado para o seu gosto.

Rin, incomodada, estudou os diamantes que destacavam sob as luzes. Um anel era uma relíquia familiar. Sentiu uma punhalada de culpa já que, fossem quais fossem seus motivos, ele achava que o compromisso era sério e ela não.

- É lindo ... – murmurou, e se obrigou a estender a mão para aceita-lo. Sesshoumaru lhe pôs o anel.

- Ainda que não te ame, farei de tudo para ser um bom marido. – afirmou ele.

Rin apertou os dentes ao ouvi-lo. Alegrou-se de que não estaria com ele para comprovar essa improvável promessa.

Como qualquer mulher, merecia que a amasse e contava com que isso acontecesse no futuro.

Até então, pensava desfrutar com montões de garotos diferentes. Isso, se soubesse como fazê-lo, pois não tinha nem idéia de se resultaria atrativa para os homens.

Reconhecia que não lhe importaria começar com um noivo que beijasse tão bem quanto Sesshoumaru . Não havia dúvida de que sua experiência sexual era o que havia suscitado nela uma resposta tão entusiasta. Em qualquer caso, tivesse sido um erro negar-lhe esse pequeno capricho.

Consolou-se pensando que eram seus hormônios que a havia traído; era lógico que ao ter sido privada das experiências de relacionamento com homens que haviam sido naturais na sua idade, estivesse sedenta ao sexo. Não devia envergonha-se da excitação que havia sentido sob sua boca dura e apaixonada. A resposta havia sido física, em absoluto nada pessoal.

- Rin ... – expressou Sesshoumaru, estudando a perfeita suavidade de seu rosto e seu olhar perdido, perguntando-se o que era que havia voltado a roubar-lhe a sua atenção.

Rin deveria ter se traído imediatamente.

- Sesshoumaru ... como estás? – exclamou uma coquete voz feminina.

Rin saiu de sua introspecção quando Kalliope se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru com um sorriso supre feliz. Respirou fundo. Já não tinha que entreter Sesshoumaru; sua tia, adorava homens jovens e fortes, se ocuparia disso.

Durante a seguinte hora, Sesshoumaru demonstrou a melhor educação, paciência e cortesia enquanto contestava as perguntas de Kalliope sobre sua família.

- Não merece o marido de uma boa família – Kalliope dirigiu um olhar ressentido a sua sobrinha, quando voltava a sua habitação para vestir-se para o jantar. – Se Sesshoumaru Taisho conhecesse teus antecedentes, nada o convenceria de que se casasse com uma garota sem graça !

Pela primeira vez, Rin só sentiu compaixão ao ouvir o comentário envenenado da tia. Sua mãe lhe havia contado que, vinte anos antes, Kalliope havia se apaixonado por uma dos executivos que trabalhava para o seu irmão, mas Minos Gakis, furioso,lhe havia proibido casar-se com ele.

Kalliope havia aceitado sua decisão e agora tinha mais de cinquenta anos, e seguia solteira e amargurada pelo que havia lhe deparado a vida.

Ao menos, sua tia seguia viva, pensou Rin enquanto selecionava outro aborrecedor vestido do armário. Cosmos não havia tido tanta sorte. A noite que seu avião se despedaçou, estava terrivelmente nervoso e sua incapacidade de concentrar-se o havia levado à morte. Cosmos tinha mais medo do pai que ela mesma. Seu irmão havia tido a cabeça dos Gakis para os negócios e a sensibilidade de sua mãe. Rin,pensou o quanto sentia falta, e prometeu a si mesma que, fosse como fosse, teria o que Cosmos não havia tido coragem de fazer: escaparia, seria livre antes de que achatassem sua vontade por completo.

Depois que servissem o primeiro prato do luxuosos jantar, Minos Gakis anunciou que o casamento se celebraria 2 semanas depois, dado que ele estaria ausente à negócios no mês posterior. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que parecia absorver a notícia com menos surpresa que ela, seu rosto forte e delgado estava tenso. Ele lhe lançou um longo olhar e acariciador com olhos cerrados; Rin se ruborizou e abaixou a vista.

- A cerimônia, por certo, celebrar-se- à na ilha. – decretou Minos, olhando para Sesshoumaru com meio sorriso. – Não vejo nenhuma razão para que vocês não morem aqui. – disse ele. Rin, aterrorizada, deixou cair o garfo. – Em sua própria casa, minha filha teria a companhia de sua tia enquanto tu viajas, e seguiria desfrutando da proteção de minha equipe de guarda-costas.

- Não ... não! – falou Rin horrorizada, convicta de que seu pai havia planejado assim desde o começo. Sua odiosa tia lhe fincou as unhas na coxa sob a mesa. Seu pai, com o rosto vermelho, saltou da cadeira como uma mola e apertou-lhe o punho.

- Que me disseste? – rugiu ameaçador. Rin, imóvel e branca como o leite, esperou que o golpe caísse sobre ela enquanto, do outro lado da mesa, a cadeira de seu pai se despedaçava contra o solo.

- Se puser a mão nela, juro que te matarei! – gritou Sesshoumaru com uma agressividade equiparável com a de seu anfitrião. Se fez um silêncio mortal. Ninguém havia ameaçado assim a Minos Gakis em toda a sua vida.

A incredulidade paralisou o rosto do anfitrião, que voltou lentamente a cabeça para seu desafiante. Rin desejou atirar-se para Sesshoumaru e meter-lhe a toalha de mesa na boca antes que lhe dessem uma surra. Perguntou-se que loucura o havia dominado e onde havia deixado sua suposta inteligência quando mais precisava. Seu pai havia confessado que precisava de Sesshoumaru, mas, mesmo assim, não duvidaria em joga-lo da ilha e destruí-lo antes de engolir esse insulto.

- Você agora considera que é tua propriedade, não? – exclamou Minos, com olhos escuros irados.

- Sim. – replicou Sesshoumaru. Cujo rosto rígido indicava que sua fúria ia aumentando.

Abruptamente, Minos Gakis jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa que Rin sentiu um bolo no estômago. Estava disposta a chamar à polícia. Fossem quais fossem as conseqüências para si mesma, se seu pai permitissem que seus guarda-costas atacassem Sesshoumaru, desta vez o denunciaria. Mas, um segundo depois, contemplou boquiaberta como sal pai olhava a Sesshoumaru com ironia e aprovação.

- Não és um homem muito diferente de mim. Possessivo e protetor do que é teu. De acordo, - disse,olhando a Rin. – mas tu, mantém a boca fechada a partir de agora!

Rin cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se enferma pela violência que havia estado a ponto de explodir e enferma de humilhação. Os homens voltaram a sentar-se. Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada em Rin, perguntando-se se havia reagido de forma exagerada, já que ela não parecia agradecida por sua interferência. Havia acreditado que seu pai ia bater-lhe mas, ele se limitava a agitar o punho no ar. Afinal de contas, Rin havia ficado imóvel, e não o teria ficado se esperasse o golpe. Não tinha motivos para suspeitar que Minos fosse maltratador, Sesshoumaru se recordou que seu comportamento devia ser porque lutava contra uma doença terminal e a morte o rondava.

- Encontro-me mal. Por favor, desculpa-me. – murmurou Rin com a voz afogada.

- Sim, vá. – rosnou seu pai com desgosto. – Já fizeste o possível para estragar nossa comida.

Rin se pôs em pé, e com as pernas trêmulas, abandonou a casa. Tinha a cabeça a ponto de estourar e estava perdendo a coragem. Sesshoumaru aceitaria que vivessem na ilha. Por que não ia fazê-lo?

Seria muito conveniente para ele. Lhe daria completa liberdade e não teria que se sentir culpado por deixa-la sozinha durante longos períodos de tempo. Perguntou-se se sequer teria lua-de-mel. Sesshoumaru não havia querido ir à Paris em primeiro lugar, e Minos o convenceria de que uma lua de mel era uma perda de tempo e de energia. Com o rosto empapado de lágrimas, Rin foi ao quarto banhar-se e se olhou no espelho. Havia sido uma estúpida ao crer que poderia escapar do controle de seu pai. Ele se havia antecipado a seus planos em todos os sentidos. Desde que havia recebido a carta de sua irmã gêmea, pouco depois de completar dezoito anos, seu correio havia sido registrado e censurado.

Sua irmã, Kagome, queria pôr-se em contato com ela, e ao pai de Rin o havia enfurecido que os serviços sociais tivessem revelado o registro de adoção para ajuda-la, sem pedir seu consentimento.

A Rin não lhe haviam permitido responder à carta e só sabia que sua irmã era, ou havia sido, amante de um magnata siciliano, informação que seu pai havia lido num periódico. Ela não havia visto o artigo, mas Minos lhe havia comunicado que a irmã com quem desejava reunir-se não era mais do que uma prostituta.

Desde então, longe de reagir com a rejeição que seu pai havia pretendido provocar, desejava desesperadamente encontrar a sua gêmea e ajuda-la. Para Rin não era fácil imaginar-se uma vida diferente à que sempre havia levado, mas Kagome se havia convertido em sua meta, em seu único objetivo. Sua ilusão parecia afastar-se mais e mais, e não sabia o que depois do longo e tenso dia Rin se banhou e se encostou na cama. Já dormindo, se remexia inquieta na cama. Tinha sonhos confusos e agitados, nos que as recordações se mesclavam com acontecimentos do dia.

Quando seu anfitrião se retirou, Sesshoumaru foi procurar Rin. Já não lhe assombrava a oferta de sua futura esposa de que seria o que desejasse. Vinte anos sobre o domínio de um pai assim derrotariam o espírito mais forte. Era lógico que a idéia de viver em Lexos a horrorizara. O natural era que Rin desejasse seu próprio lar, e mais ainda, que desejasse ver uma das cidades mais românticas do mundo e desfrutar da liberdade que lhe havia sido negada até então. Mas Rin tinha que compreender uma coisa: ele não era um empregado de seu pai, e não permitiria que o intimidassem.

Perguntou-se se devia advertir-lhe de que Minos seguia sendo um homem muito enfermo, que longe de estar se recuperando, tinha escassas possibilidades de sobreviver. Minos não queria que sua irmã e filha soubessem a verdade e ele não se atrevia a interferir nesse sentido. Mas também não lhe parecia correto guardar silêncio.

Uma serviçal o conduziu a porta da suíte de Rin. Chamou, esperou alguns segundos e entrou na espaçosa sela de estar. Durante um instante, teve a sensação de estar numa loja de brinquedos, pois havia exposição de boneco de pelúcia em todos os lugares. Em estantes, cadeiras, agrupados ao redor de mesas... Ursos gigantescos, médios e pequenos, alguns peludos e esponjosos, mas a maioria despeluçados e no lugar, sentindo o olhar de centenas de olhos de plástico. Suprimiu um rosnado, com esperança de que os ursos não estivessem inclusos no pacto.

A porta do dormitório estava aberta e as lâmpadas acesas, mas o que captou sua atenção foi um gemido. Acercou-se ao umbral. Não eram mais de onze horas, mas Rin estava dormindo.

Pensou que devia te-lo suposto, as mulheres nunca faziam o que se esperava delas. Esperava encontra-la derramada em lágrimas, mas ela havia ido para a cama calmamente, como se ver seu pai e seu noivo a ponto de matar-se não a afetasse o mínimo!

Rin se remexia e uma cascata de cabelos sedosos e castanhos se esparramou sobre a almofada.

Tinha um cabelo precioso e muito mais longo do que havia acreditado. E, ainda que de dia sua horrorosa forma de vestir-se remontava à moda de trinta anos antes de ter nascido, dormia com uma pequena camisola cor melocoton, que se colava a cada deliciosa curva de seu corpo. Rin arqueou as costas para dar a volta e, fitando a redondez pontiaguda de seus pequenos seios, decidiu que jamais aceitaria viver com "um" desses ursos.

Quando voltou o rosto para ele, viu as impressões das lágrimas e a tensão manifesta ainda em seu delicado rosto. Movia a cabeça inquieta, agarrou com força o lençol e seus lábios se entreabriram com um longo gemido de medo.

Em seu sonho, Rin estava na praia, uns fortes braços a agarravam e a obrigavam a olhar cada golpe que Kohaku recebia, ambos estavam maltrapilhos, mas a responsabilidade era unicamente dela. Só seu pai podia decretar um castigo tão brutal. Só seu pai podia obriga-la a ser testemunha do fruto de sua rebelião.

Impotente, desejando que Kohaku caísse e não voltasse a tentar se levantar para receber outro terrível murro dos dois homens que o castigavam,jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou. Gritou uma e outra vez, sabendo que antes ou depois, alguém viria do povo, e que era sua única esperança de pôr fim à bruta surra. Sentou-se inesperadamente na cama, abriu os olhos de par em par e olhou com terror ao homem alto que estava junto a sua cama.

- Foi só um pesadelo. – Sesshoumaru se sentou a beira da cama com um movimento fluido e a rodeou com um braço. Tremendo, Rin se afastou dele. Já desperta, conteve um soluço, enquanto se perguntava o que Sesshoumaru fazia em seu dormitório e tentava recuperar o controle. Havia muito tempo que não tinha esse pesadelo. Desde pequena, se havia acostumado a enterrar a mente os fatos desagradáveis. O que não podia mudar, tinha que tolerar.

Voltou deixar-se a cair sobre o travesseiro e se tombou de costas.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, pouco acostumado a que o rechaçassem.

- Ocorreu ... bateram em Kohaku até o deixarem quase morto!

Ao ouvir o nome de outro homem, se havia posto rígido e havia franzido o cenho.

- Que aconteceu? - repetiu Sesshoumaru, apoiando uma das mãos suavemente em suas costas quando ela voltou a estremecer-se com um soluço.

- Me encontrei com Kohaku as escondidas e papai fez com que lhe dessem uma surra enquanto eu olhava. – contou trêmula.- Riam as gargalhadas enquanto lhe batiam.

Sesshoumaru, desconcertado, tragou uma baforada de ar. Rin moveu a cabeça, pegou seu rosto triangular e belo e olhou nos olhos dourados tormentosos.

- Ele me amava, e quase o mataram por isso.

A Sesshoumaru não lhe agradava nada o que estava ouvindo, mas outras respostas mais primárias lhe impediam de reagir. Rin, com cabelos revoltos, os lábios inchados e rosados e os olhos brilhantes eram pura sensualidade. Umas finas tiras sujeitavam o mínimo pedaço de seda sobre seus delicados e brancos ombros, que deixavam entrever a provocante curva de seus seios. A resposta viril de Sesshoumaru foi instantânea e um forte desejo sexual o percorreu como uma descarga de adrenalina.

- Não vais dizer me que todos os pais gregos devem salva-guardar a virtude de suas filhas? – pressionou Rin.

- Não! Muito menos dessa maneira. Mas que futuro poderia ter uma Gakis com o filho de um pescador? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru com frieza.

- Kohaku estudava o último ano de Medicina, eu o conhecia de toda uma vida.- se defendeu Rin.

Ainda que a inteligência de Sesshoumaru lhe advertia que as más notícias sobre o filho do pescador estavam atingindo dimensões intoleráveis, lutava com o desejo de achata-la em seus braços, como um homem das cavernas, até apagar de sua mente qualquer pensamento que não se centrasse única e exclusivamente nele.

No pesado silêncio que seguiu, os olhos de Rin se encontraram com os dele, dourado brilhante emoldurado por pestanas claras. Seu olhar ardente fez com que secasse a boca e o coração disparasse. Sentiu como seu corpo a traía; seus seios se endureceram, e notou um calor abrasador e desconcertante entre as pernas.

Ele se inclinou para ela e enroscou os dedos, longos e brancos, em sua cabeleira, para depois acariciar-lhe a bochecha. Rin levantou os olhos para ele, sem alento, examinando suas belas feições: nariz afiado, olhos cintilantes, rosto marcado e forte e boca ampla e sensual. Sentiu que se derretia por dentro como um sorvete ao sol, e sua excitação se disparou.

- Nem sequer me perguntaste o que faço aqui. – recriminou Sesshoumaru com a voz rouca. – Queria falar contigo. Não esperava que já estivesse na cama.

Rin levantou a mão e passou dos dedos delicadamente pelo espesso cabelo prateado que caía sobre sua mente. Seu desejo a eletrificava e a aterrorizava a um tempo, mas desejava enterrar os dedos ali e atraí-lo para voltar a beijar sua boca. Ele agarrou sua mão trêmula.

- Se te tocar, ficarei, mas creio que deveríamos esperar até nossa noite de casamento. – disse, com um sorriso carinhoso que iluminava suas feições.

Rin ruborizou violentamente. Falava como se "ela" o tivesse convidado a compartilhar sua cama e seu orgulho se ressentiu ao mesmo que tempo em que sua mente divagava confusa.

- Shh... Silêncio. – Sesshoumaru pôs um dedo sobre os lábios entreabertos. A estudou co olhos brilhantes de satisfação masculina, como se ela fizesse parte de seu coração e sua alma. – Alegra-me que estejas tão desejosa como eu, mas esperar aumentará o prazer.

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu do dormitório, Rin sentiu um espasmo de ira que a deixou sem alento e sem consciência durante uns segundos. Como se atrevia a pensar que havia se oferecido a ele como se fosse uma desavergonhada precisada de amor? Como se atrevia a supor que seu desejo momentâneo de querer ser beijada comparava-se a uma oferecida e zombaste dela?

Sesshoumaru regressou a sua suíte sorridente, pensando que seu casamento não ia ser tão mau.

Rin não havia tido nenhuma liberdade com seu pai, e viver com um marido tolerante e generoso só podia parecer-lhe melhor. Não lhe custaria muito mantê-la contente. Ademais, a não ser que se equivocasse, tinha a impressão de ter sido agraciado com uma mulher tão apaixonada como ele mesmo. Ainda lhe doía ter tido que controlar o impulso sexual, estava convencido de que a noite do casamento compensaria este sacrifício.

* * *

><p>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à:flviaa,lilluh,debs-chan e kirisu-chan (desculpe-me se esse não for seu nome, mas eu sem querer apaguei o e-mail que estava com ele. Sinto muito mesmo.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Onze dias dia do casamento. Rin recebia uma misteriosa caixa envolta em papel dourado.

- O presente de casamento de Sesshoumaru. – Kalliope olhou sua sobrinha com impaciência. – Vamos, abra!

Rin olhou a caixa com medo supersticioso. Não queria receber o presente de um homem ao que pensava abandonaria horas depois do casamento.

Não tinha nada para ele, nem sequer havia pensado em trocar presentes. O casamento só era um frio trato de negócios que finalizaria na igreja. Perguntou-se por que Sesshoumaru tentava personalizar a relação.

Exasperada, sua tia abriu a caixa e tirou um joalheiro ovalado de couro. Rin esticou o braço e o recuperou. Abriu a tampa e descobriu um delicado colar de esmeraldas enfeitadas com diminutos diamantes em forma de gota. Era extraordinário, mas se disse que não significava nada.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente cumpria o que se esperava dele.

- Por que uma caixa tão grande para algo tão pequeno? – Kalliope enrugou o cenho.

Rin viu algo assomar entre o papel de seda. O coração lhe deu tombo ao ver o segundo presente. Tirou um urso de pelúcia que ainda levava a etiqueta de uma famosa casa de leilões. Era excepcional, de quase cem anos de antiquidade, e um rosto expressivo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Como se precisasses de outro mais! – exclamou Kalliope decepcionada. – Talvez teu futuro esposo crê que ainda és uma menina?

O irmão de Rin havia lhe trazido um ursinho de cada uma de suas viagens. Quando ele morreu, foi incapaz de desfazer-se de um só da coleção, pois todos lhe recordavam ao irmão maior que havia adorado.

- A Sesshoumaru lhe seria bem empregado que esta noite tu fosses à cama como urso, em vez de com ele! – exclamou Kalliope divertida. – Mas é muito pronto, e encantador. – Sabe como chegar ao coração de uma mulher. Quem poderia crer que esse casamento nada mais é do que uma aliança de negócios acertado por teu pai?

Com a cara ardendo, tinha tentado recuperar a compostura, Rin deixou o urso em um lado. O ácido comentário de sua tia a ajudou bastante.

Olhou-se no espelho e colocou bem curto o véu de renda. Havia pensado deixar Kalliope que escolhesse seu traje de noiva, mas quando sua tia lhe mostrou que pretendia manda-la ao altar carregada de enfeites, volantes e laços, mudou de idéia. Afinal de contas, não tinha porque parecer feita um enfeite decorativo diante centenas de pessoas.

O vestido era um elegante túnica com pescoço de barco e mangas curtas, e a simplicidade do desenho realçava sua escassa estatura. O casamento era uma farsa, se recordou, levantando o queixo, e o urso só era uma prova mais de que Sesshoumaru era merecedor de sua má reputação. Todos os mulherengos baseavam se sucesso no encanto.

Uma hora depois, quando a limusine chegou à porta da igreja construída por seu pai para celebrar o nascimento de seu filho, quase trinta anos antes, Rin não se sentia tão decidida. As três damas de honra eram primas longíquas suas, umas desconhecidas. Quando as jovenzinhas expressaram a sua surpresa porque não tivesse seguido os ritos habituais antes do casamento, Kalliope as havia silenciado com enfado. A verdade era que a semana prévia a um casamento grego podiam celebrar-se multidão de tradições e atos sociais divertidos para a noiva e suas damas de honra. Mas Minos Gakis se havia negado a permitir que sua irmã enchesse a casa de convidados. Rin se havia sentido aliviada, mas sabia que para sua tia havia sido uma grande decepção.

Sesshoumaru, com o cabelo prateado iluminado pelo sol, esperava-a na entrada da igreja com um ramo de flores. A Rin se acelerou o coração. Não esperava que ele fosse respeitar essa tradição e ainda mais, com um traje escuro perfeitamente cortado, estava impressionante. Quando saiu do carro, ele a olhou de cima abaixo com franca admiração.

- Cinco minutos para voltar atrás. – caçoou Edward baixinho, enquanto os moradores da ilha lhes gritavam boa sorte. Observou sua extrema palidez e se perguntou se era a perspectiva da igreja obstinada e a novidade de ser o centro da atenção o que a fazia tão nervosa.

O padrinho de Sesshoumaru, seu amigo Petrus, realizou as funções com toda a propriedade. O serviço começou quando o padre abençoou o intercâmbio de alianças e reconheceu sua união. Tanto ele quanto ela levantaram uma vela acesa com a mão esquerda e se deram a direita. Rin tremia.

Com toda solenidade, coroaram-nos com flores de laranjeira e o sacerdote os abençoou. Ela foi se sentindo cada vez mais culpada e hipócrita.

Enquanto servia um, depois outro vinho que simbolizava que compartiriam tudo o que lhes deparasse a vida, Sesshoumaru cobriu sua mão com a sua, para afirma-la sobre o copo. Rin estava branca como cera, quando ela e o noivo caminharam ao redor da mesa onde repousava a Bíblia e os convidados os cobriram com arroz e pétalas de rosa. Tiraram-lhes as coroas de flor de laranjeira e foram proclamados marido e mulher.

- Creio que estava a ponto de desmaiar. – murmurou Sesshoumaru preocupado, guiando-a entre a multidão que os esperava lá fora e levando-a à limusine. – Estás bem?

- Estou bem. – gaguejou Rin, tentando sobrepor-se à inquietude que a havia assaltado na igreja. Já estava feito e não podia voltar atrás. Agarrou-se as mãos com força e desejou que o motorista os levasse de volta para casa a toda velocidade. Quanto menos tempo passasse com Sesshoumaru a sós, melhor seria.

- Está linda. – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada. – murmurou ela com dificuldade.

- É uma pena que não tenhas podido conhecer minha família antes do casamento. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Teu pai é sempre tão arredio às reuniões sociais?

- Isso me envergonha. – assentiu ela. Seu pai não tinha tempo para a cortesia e, como o único que lhe interessava da família Taisho era Sesshoumaru, lhe seria indiferente ter ofendido os parentes de seu genro. Esteve a ponto de desculpar-se em nome de seu pai, mas recordou que em pouco tempo, a família Taisho se enfrentaria a uma notícia ainda mais vergonhosa: que havia abandonado seu filho. Isso lhe encolheu o estômago.

Os pais de Sesshoumaru e seus irmãos foram os primeiros à saúda-los com sinceros sorrisos quando chegaram à casa, e Rin foi incapaz de olha-los nos olhos e não sabia nem que dizer. Seu pai lhe fez um aceno de longe e ela, desculpando-se, correu para ele.

- Não sorriu nenhuma vez na igreja. – Minos Gakis a olhou com olhos gelados. – Mas quero que faças melhor aqui, antes que perca a paciência contigo.

Rin pensou que cedo não teria que voltar a encolher-se diante dessas ameaças veladas e isso lhe deu uma verdadeira força.

Um braço rodeou suas costas e uma voz, cálida e profunda ressoou em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu tenho muita paciência. – murmurou Sesshoumaru.

- Te fará falta. – seu pai soltou uma gargalhada desdenhosa. – Podes Rin te surpreender. – Rin se ruborizou, pensando que era um lembrete de que devia manter sua ilegitimidade em segredo.

- Por que estás teu pai sempre enfadado contigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru quando Minos se foi. – Que aconteceu para criar essa separação entre vocês ?

- Nunca fomos muito unidos. – explicou Rin, tonta e envergonhada pela pergunta, já que o vínculo de carinho entre Sesshoumaru e sua família havia ficado patente no breve intercâmbio que havia visto.

Observando sua cabeça baixa e sua atitude evasiva, Sesshoumaru se perguntou por que Minos havia dito que Rin poderia surpreendê-lo. Sua esposa se comportava como se fosse culpada e supôs que devia ter relação com o filho do pescador. O mais provável era que essa relação tivesse criado o abismo existente entre pai e filha. Por que seguia sonhando com esse homem mais de dois anos depois?

Sesshoumaru começa a duvidar de sua segurança e de seu afã de proteção. Era uma Gakis, e qualquer mulher que tivesse a audácia de desafiar Minos, não podia ser uma mosca morta.

No entanto, durante a cerimônia nupcial Rin se havia comportado como se fosse uma mártir cristã vendo como acendiam a pira.

Durante a festa teve vários discursos, seguidos pela apresentação de uma cantora famosa, e não tiveram a oportunidade de conversar. Mas Rin captou a frieza que emanava de Sesshoumaru e, ainda sabia que isso era o mais conveniente, porque limitava sua interação ao mínimo, não pôde reprimir a inexplicável necessidade de arrumar as coisas.

- Não te agradeci pelo colar... e o urso. – falou com inquietude.

- A gratidão não é necessária. – exclamou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não te dei nada ... não o pensei. – admitiu Rin, sem entender porque iniciara esse inútil diálogo.

- Mas agora tenho a ti, não? – replicou Sesshoumaru com secura.

Quando Rin levantou os enormes olhos castanhos para ele, Sesshoumaru estremeceu ao perceber a ansiedade que tensionava seus rasgos. Com uma fincada de arrependimento, recordou que ela havia dito que seria o que ele quisesse. Não estava acostumada às multidões e, graças à férrea custódia de seu pai, mal conhecia a ninguém. No entanto, todos que estavam ali a haviam examinado de cima a baixo simplesmente por ser quem era: a herdeira de Gakis, que quase ninguém havia visto nunca. Não era estranho que tivesse estado enferma de nervos na igreja, precisava de apoio, não de censura.

- Este é um dia muito especial. Desfrutemos. – retificou Sesshoumaru, tomando sua mão e acariciando os tensos dedos. Seus olhos se encontraram e Rin ficou sem respiração. Mal ouviu suas palavras, só era consciente da calidez de sua enorme mão e do alívio que supunha que tivesse abandonado sua frieza.

Sesshoumaru, ao ver como dilatavam suas pupilas, suas bochechas recuperavam a cor e sua boca esboçava um sorriso trêmulo, se sentiu como um mago poderoso. Por fim o olhava como uma recém-casada deveria olhar seu esposo.

Quase imperceptivelmente ela se acercou e entreabriu os lábios; ele soltou sua mão e tirou suavemente uma mecha de cabelo solto que tinha na bochecha para devolve-la à realidade que os rodeava.

- Depois, _yineka mou._ – prometeu com a voz rouca.

Um segundo depois,Petrus interveio. Agarrou a mão de Rin e obrigou a segui-lo à pista de ficou ali, observando Sesshoumaru enquanto e seu amigo organizava os convidados para que formassem dois círculos ao seu redor. Ele fez um aceno aos músicos para que tocassem o início do baile tradicional.

Todos os estavam no círculo apoiaram o joelho no solo e começaram a dar palmadas. Rin, ainda hipnotizada pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru, era mais consciente do golpeio rápido do seu coração e de uma sensação de ligeireza borbulhante desconhecida para ela do que do baile.

Sesshoumaru se levantou agilmente, dando palmadas ao ritmo da música. Era tão forte que a Rin quase doía olha-lo. De fato, cada vez que o olhava lhe agradava mais, e havia sido muito generoso com ela, tendo em conta como havia se comportado na igreja. Mas ele não podia saber porque estava tão calada e nervosa. Voltou a remoer a consciência e decidiu que o melhor era não fazer caso e limitar-se a observar Sesshoumaru.

Quando o último dos convidados completou o círculo obrigatório ao redor da noiva, Sesshoumaru a tomou em seus braços para dançar. Kalliope despedaçou um prato contra o solo e animou a todos os da cabeceira a fazer o mesmo. Sesshoumaru fez uma careta ao ouvir o estrepito. De resvalo, viu sua refinada mãe fazer um esforço para seguir o exemplo de Kalliope e se pôs a rir.

- Muito tradicional. – disse.

Rin escondeu a cara ardente em seu ombro, porque romper pratos era um desejo de boa sorte, felicidade e duração do casamento.

- Enquanto todos estão ocupados ... – Sesshoumaru pôs uma mão por trás de sua nuca e lhe jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Sim? – Rin enfrentou ao escrutínio de seus olhos dourados. Pôs-se tensa e deixou de ouvir os gritos e o ruído dos pratos a romper-se, só escutava os batimentos de seu próprio coração.

- Quero beijar minha esposa ... – informou Sesshoumaru, afastando-a para trás de uma coluna com um movimento fluido.

Rin se deixou levar pela excitação inclusive antes de que a tocasse. Ele era todo poder e virilidade, e seus olhos destoavam de paixão. Instintivamente, arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- ... e minha esposa quer beijar-me. – concluiu Sesshoumaru com satisfação, reclamando seus lábios entreabertos com um ardor que a Rin lhe tirou o alento.

Ao sentir sua língua no interior da boca, se apertou a ele e, trêmula, pregou os dedos em seus largos ombros. Todo o seu corpo parecia arder. Lhe parecia que uma chama havia se acendido em seu ventre e deixou escapar um gemido afogado. Se abraçou a ele procurando um contato mais próximo com seu forte corpo. Subitamente, ele pôs uma mão em seus quadris e a pôs em contato com sua potente ereção, enquanto seguia beijando-a e achatando sua cabeça contra a coluna. Ela se deixou levar por seus sentidos, jubilosa ao sentir sua força e masculinidade, o ardor explosivo com que a respondia.

Quando Sesshoumaru se afastou dela exclamando uma maldição entre dos dentes, tinha os pômulos escuros e seus olhos só a olharam um instante. Rin estava pálida, obviamente emocionada e seus enormes olhos se velaram, evitando os dele. Sesshoumaru, furioso consigo mesmo, esteve a ponto de dar um murro frustrado à parede. Fincar sua pequena e virginal esposa contra uma coluna e jogar-se sobre ela como se desejara tomar-la ali mesmo era uma grosseria imperdoável. Mas quando sua suave e apetitosa boca se tinha aberto correspondendo timidamente, se havia deixado levar pela paixão.

- Desculpe. – disse pausadamente. – Te fiz mal?

Rin estava tão envergonhada de si mesma que não se atreve à olha-lo a cara. Negou com a cabeça, desejando que o solo se abrisse sob seus pés. Ele se tinha afastado dela, provavelmente surpreso por sua descarada maneiro de incita-lo num lugar público. Não era culpa dele. Os homens eram incapazes de resistir-se à tentação, por isso se supunha que as mulheres deveriam manter o controle, pensou Rin. A luxúria havia se apoderado dela e a havia vencido.

- Perdoa ... – murmurou envergonhada e escapou.

Sesshoumaru, um homem que se apreciava de ser perfeito em seu trato com as mulheres, se rendeu a sua irritação e deu um murro na parede. Depois, flexionou os músculos doloridos e levantou a cabeça; seu pai estava só a uns passos.

- Sei que não deveria interferir... – Inutaisho fez um expressivo gesto com as mãos. Sesshoumaru apertou os dentes e pensou: **_"Pois não o faças."_** – Mas Rin é uma jovenzinha tímida, não o tipo de mulher a que estás acostumado. – seguiu com o tom de reprovação. – Trate-a com respeito.

Rin se dirigiu para a biblioteca, um de seus lugares favoritos, mas a porta estava aberta, então ao ouvir vozes lá dentro, deteve-se.

- Rin é tão zonza ... Pobre Sesshoumaru! – lamentou-se uma jovem voz feminina. – Este casamento é uma tragédia. Aposto que meu irmão crê que não voltarás a se apaixonar depois de Kagura, mas se aborrecerá com Rin e terminará procurando uma amante.

- Conhecendo teu irmão, provavelmente será mais de uma. – riu a colega. – Sabes que aqui há pelo menos quatro mulheres que foram ex- amantes suas?

A primeira era Delphia, irmã pequena de Sesshoumaru, e a segunda provavelmente uma amiga sua. Rin recordou que sua tia perguntou a Sesshoumaru pela menor. Tinha quinze anos, e havia nascido quando ele e sua outra irmã já eram adolescentes. Sesshoumaru havia sorrido e confessado que Sango era uma menina mimada e consentida por todos. Rin se havia perguntado como era se sentir consentida.

Zonza? Rin pensou que num dia no que jogava tanto, tinha boas razões para manter a aparência habitual. Mas essa noite, pela primeira vez, saía com roupas modernas e estava segura, que inclusive sua melhor amiga, se lhe tivessem permitido ter uma, não a reconheceria como Rin Gakis.

Quanto à descrição de Delphia, Rin pensou com cinismo que só os meninos diziam a verdade. Se ficasse com Sesshoumaru, antes ou depois, inevitavelmente, ele buscaria conquistas mais excitantes e ela teria que ignorar sua infidelidade e agradecer a pouca atenção que lhe prestasse.

Enquanto o fora discreto, enquanto não se divorciasse dela, poucos criticariam que a traísse.

Conhecia as regras da sociedade na que vivia e seguia sendo um mundo basicamente de crescido vendo a sua simular que desconhecia as aventuras e escapadas do marido.

De repente, perguntou-se que lhe havia ocorrido na última hora. Recordou com horror sua debilidade e sua estupidez. Sesshoumaru não tinha mais que agarrar sua mão e ficava boba, brincou com suas palavras e olhando como se acabasse de baixar do céu para honra-la com sua presença. Inclusive havia sido tão tonta como para se excitar sexualmente quando a havia achatado contra a parede como se fosse uma vulgar mulherzinha. Fustigou-se com recordação dessa imagem.

Não pode evitar perguntar-se como teria sido seu casamento se ele a amasse. Não podia livrar-se dessa idéia, ainda lutava contra ela. Perguntou-se o que sabia Sesshoumaru Taisho sobre o amor? Afinal de contas,as mulheres sempre se haviam rendido aos seus pés.

Kagura Denby havia sido uma representante, sexy, provocante e coquete, que lhe havia ganhado em seu próprio jogo,até que ele acabou colocando um anel de compromisso no dedo. Mas,se Kagura tivesse sobrevivido, ele haveria casado com ela? Sesshoumaru era um grego tradicional e no fundo desejava casar-se com uma virgem. Em poucas horas, também esperaria que sua esposa também tombasse alegremente na cama e se abrisse para ele, apesar de que o mal conhecia. Isso demonstrava tanta sensibilidade quanto uma parede de cimento.

Ainda que a festa duraria até as altas horas da madrugada, Rin subiu para mudar-se. Sua criada havia deixado um vestido verde e uma jaqueta sobre a cama, o traje básico eleito por Kalliope, e Rin o pôs. Com o coração num punho, foi ao quarto e tirou uma mala que havia no fundo de um dos dormitórios.

Quando saía do dormitório, deteve-se e olhou ao solitário urso abandonado sobre a cama. O presente de Sesshoumaru. Segundo a etiqueta se chamava Edward, assim que decidiu que tinha o direito a voltar para casa com ela. Mordeu o lábio, estudou o resto de sua coleção de ursos e, impulsivamente, correu para a cama e meteu Edward dentro da mala.

Sesshoumaru viu sua esposa descer a escada principal.

O vestido tinha um desenho do século anterior, mas o tom destacava sua delicada tez e nada podia ocultar a graça de sua esbelta figura. Todo seu corpo se tensionou de excitação e desejo, e isso o exasperou. Não sabia se era ela em si mesma ou o saber que era "sua", o que o afetava tanto. Mas por muito tempo nenhuma mulher conseguia excita-lo assim. Estava desejando leva-la às compras em Paris.

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente. Já se imaginava o inocente prazer que lhe proporcionaria um montão de coisas que ele e todas as mulheres que havia conhecido davam por feitas. Deu um passo adiante para recebe-la, mas sua tia, seu pai e um ruidoso grupo de convidados a rodeou.

Vinte minutos depois subiam ao helicóptero que os levaria ao aeroporto. De repente, Rin se voltou para Sesshoumaru.

- Poderias dizer-lhe ao piloto que sobrevoasse a ilha?

- Claro, se é o que quer. – assentiu ele surpreso. Havia visto o suficiente ao longo do dia para confirmar suas suspeitas de que Rin, aos olhos de seu pai e sua tia, não recebia mais considerações do que o pessoal doméstico, e via suposto que deixaria a ilha sem virar a vista para trás. Disse-se que era demasiado cínico, que era natural que se sentisse unida a sua família.

Enquanto o piloto sobrevoava Lexos, Rin contemplou o que havia sido seu lar. Agora talvez, não fosse sua prisão, podia rememorar coisas agradáveis de tempos atrás que quase havia esquecido. Deixava ali tudo o que havia sido seu, e sabia que não voltaria a vê-lo. Seu pai nunca a perdoaria. Tendo Sesshoumaru como genro, ela não lhe fazia falta.

- Espero que te agrade minha casa em Paris. – comentou Sesshoumaru depois, quando iam subir em seu avião privado. – É ... pouco usual.

- Uma vez vi um artigo sobre ela numa revista, - se Rin não tivesse tido os nervos à flor da pele, haveria sorrido ao ouvir sua descrição. Na revista, Kagura estava sentada num sofá que tinha a forma de dois gigantescos lábios vermelhos. O papel de parede detrás era roxo, a seus pés uma pele de animal e de ambos lados dois enormes candelabros dourados. Sesshoumaru havia permitido que sua noiva convertesse uma elegante casa do séc. XVIII no equivalente de um luxuoso bordel de péssimo gosto.

- Sempre é tão calada? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sinto muito ... Tenho sono. – suspirou Rin, simulando um bocejo.

Quando parecia ficar adormecida minutos depois, Sesshoumaru teve que reprimir o impulso de sacudi-la para que acordasse. Havia sido um dia muito longo para ela. AS coisas só podiam ficar melhor, era impossível que piorassem. Quase havia esquecido o som de sua voz. Se estremecia ao menor contato com ele e seus belos olhos evadiam os seus. Possivelmente se ele merecesse, mas tinha a impressão de que a jovenzinha que o havia emocionado ao confessar que desejava casar-se com ele mais que nada no mundo, havia mudado de opinião. E Sesshoumaru, que nunca em seus trinta anos de vida havia tido que se esforçar para manter a atenção de uma mulher, não sabia como reagir a isso.

Sesshoumaru, quando viu Rin baixar da limusine diante da casa tão tensa e pálida, temeu que um movimento súbito fizesse que se rompesse em pedaços como cristal.

- Te encontras bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, assombrado pelo desejo de ouvir que se encontrava fatal. Podia enfrentar-se a que estivesse enferma, isso explicaria tudo.

- Muito bem ... – gaguejou Rin como uma colegial. Agarrando sua mala com força. Sesshoumaru a levantou em seus braços. Ela deixou escapar um grito, como se a tivessem atacado, e seus tensos olhos castanhos enfim se encontraram com os dele.- Que estás fazendo? – perguntou.

- Cruzar o umbral levando-te nos braços.

- Por que ... por que faz isto? – gemeu Rin, agarrando a mala. Sesshoumaru viu que um laço de quadros se sobressaía por debaixo da tampa. Era o laço de Edward. De todos os ursos, havia eleito o que ele lhe havia presenteado.

Como precisado de apoio que se sentia, essa revelação iluminou seu rosto.

- É um costume inglês. Sua mãe era inglesa. – murmurou Sesshoumaru com gentileza.

A mera menção da Inglaterra fez com Rin ficasse paralisada. Tanto sua mãe natural como a adotiva eram inglesas, mas Rin só pôde pensar em que ela mesma planejava escapar para Londres essa mesma noite. Sesshoumaru, intrigado, notou que mudava de cor e seus olhos se velavam. Colocou-a no amplo vestíbulo, em cujo centro havia uma magnífica mesa de Art Decó, decorada com um precioso arranjo de lírios brancos.

- Creio que todo está disposto para que jantemos. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta de um refeitório decorado seguindo o mesmo estilo. Ao pensar em comer, Rin lhe revirou o estômago.

Tinha pouco mais de duas horas e meia para voltar ao aeroporto.

- Gostaria de me refrescar-me. – disse, incapaz de olha-lo.

Sesshoumaru a levou acima e lhe mostrou o dormitório principal. Decorado em verde e ouro velho, com móveis tradicionais, reafirmava o estilo decorativo que Rin havia visto até o momento. Compreendeu que havia voltado a decorar depois da morte de Kagura.

- Te deixarei ... – disse Sesshoumaru sem aviso prévio.

Agarrou-lhe as mãos e fez que soltasse a mala.

- Olha me ... – ordenou.

Rin olhou seus brilhantes olhos e tremeu: - Assim está melhor. – disse ele, lhe soltou uma mão e afastou uma fina mecha de seu cabelo e sua frente com seus dedos longos e surpreendentemente suaves. A Rin lhe tremeram as pernas. Inalou seu aroma masculino: especial e cálido, com um leve toque de loção oriental. Nesse momento soube que o desejava como nunca havia imaginado que desejaria a um homem. Queria Sesshoumaru acima da razão, a sensatez e o instinto de sobrevivência. Seus mamilos se arrepiaram tão sensíveis que doíam e sentiu que se derretia em seu interior. Se envergonhou que tivesse tanto poder sobre ela.

Sesshoumaru a beijou longa e lentamente, e para Rin foi como um banquete de sensações doces e sensuais. A carícia de sua língua era excitante; o fato de que o resto de seus corpos não estivessem em contato só fez que almejasse sentir a dureza de seus músculos. Ouviu um gemido rouco no fundo de sua garganta, cada sutil movimento de seus lábios acrescentava seu desejo.

- Te vejo lá embaixo. – disse Sesshoumaru, liberando- a . Seus olhos ardentes percorreram seu rosto triangular e assustado com a óbvia satisfação masculina.

Ela deu um passo para trás e suas costas se encostou na parede. Não queria que se fosse. Queria que ficasse ali com ela. O assombro e o medo à pessoa desconhecida que começava a aflorar nela a tinham paralisado. Olhou cativada suas esculpidas feições; o jogo de luzes e sombras em seus olhos incrédulos e seus pômulos, a força e a dureza que emanava cada ângulo do seu rosto.

Deixar de olha-lo custou-lhe um esforço quase doloroso. Frenética e febril, se recordou que se merecia algo melhor do que esse casamento. Se merecia mais do que ser parte de frio trato de negócios. Se ficava, rendendo aos desejos de seu débil coração, se apaixonaria por Sesshoumaru Taisho e perderia toda a esperança de viver sua própria vida e encontrar a felicidade.

Para um homem tão sofisticado e intensamente sexual quanto Sesshoumaru era uma presa fácil e ingênua,porque não havia tido experiências com nenhum outro leve namoro com Kohaku não podia ter-se em conta. Supôs que em realidade o que lhe ocorria não era mais do que um intoxicação de curiosidade física, unida a um excesso de hormônios. Não podia permitir esquecer-se que classe de homem era Sesshoumaru. Um poderoso magnata grego ao que esse casamento conferia ainda mais poder.

Sua fama de implacável já havia impressionado seu pai, e não o seria menos quanto sua vida privada. Ela cedo deixaria de ser novidade; não tinha o necessário para reter um homem assim. Nem a beleza deslumbrante, nem a personalidade aventureira, nem sequer a experiência sexual para captar sua atenção por muito tempo. Se ficasse, Sesshoumaru a destruiria como seu pai havia destruído sua mãe.

Rin, recuperando a confiança em seu propósito, saiu da habitação para procurar a saída mais adequada. Depois de explorar as duas plantas superiores voltou ao dormitório desesperada.

Então descobriu que havia uma saída de incêndio que baixava desde a janela do banheiro a um jardim escuro. Passou o trinco e pôs a roupa que levava na valise. Sua transformação foi muito rápida, sabia que tinha pouco tempo antes de que Sesshoumaru ou algum membro do pessoal fosse avisa-la para que baixasse ao jantar. Deixou a nota que havia escrito e, com o coração na boca, abriu a janela e, sem olhar para baixo, começou a descida aterrorizada. Agarrou-se com as mãos úmidas à balaustrada e, rígida de medo, foi escalando. Quando chegou em terra firme, ainda lhe tremiam as pernas e se sentia enferma, obrigou-se a correr.

Sesshoumaru estava a ponto de subir quando Bankotsu, o gigantesco chefe da equipe de proteção de Rin, apareceu no vestíbulo e correu a a porta adiante dele.

Minos havia feito questão de que Rin precisava de proteção 24 horas por dia. A Sesshoumaru lhe havia parecido que quatro guardas de segurança eram excessivos até que seu sogro admitiu que havia recebido ameaças recentemente. Consciente dos numerosos inimigos que tinha o ancião, Sesshoumaru compreendeu que sua esposa podia estar em perigo. Enquanto estavam em lua-de-mel, Rin seria muito mais acessível que seu pai, que estava na ilha.

- Onde vai? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru, zangado porque o guarda-costas tivesse desobedecido sua ordem de permanecer invisível. Que podia acontecer a Rin em sua casa, estando ele presente?

- Disparou o alarme de uma janela, lá em cima! – disse o homem, já falando pelo intercomunicador com o resto de sua equipe.

Sesshoumaru, com o rosto contraído, chegou acima em três tempos e correu ao dormitório, onde esperava encontrar Rin dormindo sobre a cama. Quando viu a porta do banheiro fechada, chamou suavemente, indignado diante a invasão de sua vida privada. Esse homem poderia ter entrado ao dormitório enquanto Rin se despia!

- Atirarei a porta abaixo. – ofereceu Bankotsu.

- Rin? – ignorando o guarda-costas, Sesshoumaru chamou à porta uma segunda vez e depois, preocupado de que sua esposa tivesse dormido na banheira, apoiou o ombro contra a porta e fez saltar a fechadura.

- Escapou-se. – disse Bankotsu, olhando a janela aberta e a roupa atirada no solo.

- O quê? – exclamou Sesshoumaru.

- Estará no aeroporto. A traremos de volta. – informou o homem, saindo.

Durante um minuto, Sesshoumaru, incrédulo, percorreu o dormitório chamando Rin. Negava-se a acreditar que tivesse desaparecido. Era impossível. Mas alguém podia ter subido pela escada de incêndio e te-la raptado! Pressionado pelas imagens que o assaltavam, voltou ao banheiro do dormitório principal. Então viu a folha de papel que havia numa esquina, embaixo do espelho.

Pôde lê-la desde a porta:

**" Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ficar, Rin"**

Não era uma nota de resgate, era uma nota de Rin. Sesshoumaru a olhou fixamente, tentando descobrir algo nessa frase que fizesse sentido. Em cinco segundos chegou ao vestíbulo.

Bankotsu já saíra pela porta.

- Que diabos ocorreu? – exigiu Edward.

- Confie em nós. O senhor Gakis quer que o chame.

Ao ouvir esta sugestão, Sesshoumaru tivesse feito um comentário curto e direto, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Sua esposa o havia abandonado ... por que? Rememorou a imagem de sua cara pálida e assustada. Rin havia sido um manojo de nervos todo o dia, era evidente que se encontrava pior do que havia imaginado.

- O senhor Gakis quer que levemos sua filha à ilha, onde possa cuida-la. – disse Bankotsu,depois de pigarrear.

- Minha esposa é uma Taisho, eu vou cuidar dela! – gritou Sesshoumaru, tenso de cólera.

Três minutos depois, Sesshoumaru subia a seu carro esportivo. Disposto a chegar ao aeroporto antes de Bankotsu e seus valentões, utilizou todos os atalhos que conhecia. Não era capaz de aceitar que tivesse feito algo tão indignante como abandona-lo antes que se secasse a tinta de sua licença matrimonial. Ela tinha medo, mas de que? Dele? Um riso rouco e incrédulo se iniciou em sua garganta, mas se deteve ao recordar como havia escapado dele na recepção.

Ainda que acreditasse que as virgens aterrorizadas haviam desaparecido junto com as saias longas e os pianos de cauda, tinha que reconhecer que Rin havia recebido uma educação muito estranha.

De repente compreendeu que Rin podia ter escapado porque não era tão inexperiente como lhe haviam feito supor, e temia que o descobrisse. Remoendo o que sabia sobre o filho do pescador, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Compreendia que a explicação mais plausível era de que não era virgem.

Seus olhos se escureceram. Ainda que se sentia decepcionado, consternava-o que o assunto tivesse adquirido tal proporção na mente de Rin para fazê-la escapar. Recordou a desagradável cena de Rin se encolhendo diante o punho de seu pai e supôs que o medo à reação de seu esposo podia ser a causa da fuga. Como podia saber que não era como seu pai?

Apesar de ter chegado ao aeroporto e comprado a passagem com sucesso, Rin se sentia achatada por uma sensação de tristeza e incerteza.

O voo para Londres estava atrasado e, ainda que pudesse ter entrado à zona de embarque para esperar com mais segurança, ainda não havia sido capaz de dar esse passo. Sempre havia suposto que os aeroportos eram lugares anônimos e a intimidava a forma como as pessoas a olhavam.

Talvez tivesse um aspecto estranho, talvez notassem que estava nervosa e triste e se perguntavam o que havia acontecido. Disse-se que não tinha importância, que cedo estaria na Inglaterra, bem mais certa de encontrar a sua irmã, Kagome. Por desgraça, essa reflexão não lhe provocava o consolo que esperava.

Se perguntou o que ia pensar Sesshoumaru dela. Isso era o único que na realidade a preocupava. Já haveria notado seu desaparecimento, e não o entenderia. Pensaria que estava louca e talvez lhe doesse sua fuga. Sem dúvida alguma, se sentiria ferido em seu amor próprio, amaldiçoaria o dia que a havia conhecido, porque não se merecia em absoluto a vergonha que seu desaparecimento causaria à família Taisho.

Sesshoumaru cruzou o aeroporto com decisão e foi conferir os horários. Havia um voo à Grécia em duas horas. Mas não acreditou que Rin fora voltar a encontrar-se com seu irado pai. Refletiu sobre outro possível destino. Recordou seu incômodo quando mencionou que sua mão era inglesa.

Tinha que ser a Inglaterra,seguramente tinha família ali. O voo de Londres teria que ter saído uma hora antes, mas tinha atrasado. Respirou com mais tranquilidade.

Viu ao urso Edward antes de reconhecer a sua esposa. De costas a ele, uma jovenzinha com pinta de adolescente olhava uma vitrine com um urso, que parecia o dobro de Edmund, embaixo ao braço. Sesshoumaru ficou quieto, fincando os olhos na gloriosa cabeleira castanha que lhe caia até a cintura.

Rin? Não podia ser.

Usava uma mini saia de couro, tão pequena deveriam prendê-la. Para não mencionar a camiseta rosa que deixava descoberto seu umbigo, nem os absurdos sapatos de saltos cravejados de pedras brilhantes.

Rin? Sesshoumaru, atônito e incrédulo, deu-se conta de que não havia um só homem no aeroporto que não a olhasse. Viu ir para um posto de revistas e sua forma de andar, fluída e puramente sensual, o convenceu. Viu seu rosto e soltou uma exclamação. O perfeito rosto de madona, realçado pela maquiagem, era espetacular. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma punhalada de fúria. Sua esposa sacou um punhado de bilhetes estrangeiros para pagar uma simples revista. O atendente do quiosque estava tão encantado com a princesa de conto diante de si, começou a explicar o valor de cada bilhete.

**" Uma jovenzinha tímida."** – tinha dito Inutaisho...

Rin meteu todos os bilhetes numa bolsa pequena e levantou a vista. Quando viu a Sesshoumaru, seu rosto se transformou numa expressão incrédula, não se imaginava como podia encontra-la. Estava só a uns metros, alto e forte, com o rosto fechado.

Inclusive antes de encontrar-se com seus olhos dourados, perdeu a coragem.

- Que... que faz aqui? – se ouviu perguntar.

- É minha esposa. – exclamou Sesshoumaru com voz rouca e pouco firme. Essas três palavras fizeram que Rin se enfrentasse à realidade que havia tentado por todos os meios não assumir. Pela primeira vez, o subconsciente de Rin deixou aflorar a compreensão do que havia feito: havia se casado com ele.

Sua consciência lhe disse que, de fato, era muito pior. Se havia esforçado para convencer a Sesshoumaru de que almejava ser sua esposa. Havia respondido a sua sinceridade com enganos e a sua honradez com mentiras evasivas. Rin, que sempre havia se orgulhado de seus valores morais, baixou destroçada ao analisar seu comportamento.

- Não sei o que dizer...

Sesshoumaru tinha muito que dizer, mas suficiente autocontrole para compreender que um aeroporto cheio de gente não era o melhor lugar para fazê-lo. Não tinha nem idéia do que sentia, a cólera dominava tudo mais.

- Explica-te e depois verei o que vou fazer. – disse, agarrando sua boneca com força.

- Sesshoumaru ... eu ...

- Nem uma palavra a mais até que estejamos a sós. – replicou Sesshoumaru com tom explosivo.

Percebeu a luxuriosa olhada que um executivo lhe dedicava ao corpo meio nu de sua esposa e lhe deu um olhar gélido. Sobrepondo-se ao impulso de tirar sua jaqueta e cobrir Rin, a guiou até a loja de roupas mais próxima.

Rin, imóvel como um ícone, esperou enquanto Sesshoumaru lhe escolhia um casaco e o atirava sobre o balcão junto com o cartão de crédito. Perguntou-se que diabos e por que lhe estava permitindo assumir o controle. Sabia que era seu marido e que merecia mais consideração do que havia demonstrado até o momento. Seu sentimento de culpa estava se convertendo numa estranha sensação de alívio e aceitação.

Sesshoumaru tirou a etiqueta e lhe entregou o casaco.

Envergonhada pela descarada curiosidade do empregado, Rin meteu as mãos na mangas.

Era demasiado longo e chegava até os tornozelos. Mas Sesshoumaru se inclinou e o abotoou até embaixo.

- Por que ... ? – falou ela totalmente assombrada.

- Enquanto levares meu nome não te exibirás em público vestida como uma qualquer! – declarou Sesshoumaru em grego.

A vadia suspeita de que a reação estava sendo exagerada, se agarrou com a fera satisfação que obteve ao ocultar cada uma de suas esbeltas curvas aos olhos de outros homens.

Rin se pôs vermelha como uma rosa. Uma qualquer? Como se atrevia? Ela se vestia à última moda, e ele só pretendia ser cruel. Mostrava mesma fúria irracional que haveria mostrado seu pai se a tivesse visto assim vestida.

Descobriu que não era capaz de pensar em nada durante mais dez segundos. O impacto de admitir finalmente que Sesshoumaru Taisho era seu esposo, parecia ter paralisado seus neurônios.

Sesshoumaru decidiu que a levaria para um hotel próximo para falar. Fosse o que fosse que ocorresse, ou o que ela confessasse, não perderia o controle. Mas sua mente já percebia possibilidades que o enfureciam ainda mais. Se perguntou se havia sido um estúpido e se ela seguia apaixonada pelo filho do pescador. Que outra coisa podia pensar depois de encontra-la no aeroporto vestida para matar, e sem parecer-se em nada com a jovenzinha tímida e modesta com quem havia se casado? Quase havia escapado para encontrar-se com esse asqueroso Kohaku em algum lugar. Propondo-se a possibilidade de que para ela, o casamento não tivesse sido apenas um meio para escapar de um pai dominante que lhe impediu unir-se a um homem ao que desaprovava.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

História de Lynne Graham

Quero agradecer à: Graziela Leon,Flvia, Raissa Shields,lilluh, Debs-chan, Isis Silvermoon, Kagome Unmei Taisho.

* * *

><p>AVISO AOS MENORES DE IDADE: ESTE CAP CONTÉM CENAS UM POUCO MAIS QUENTES. PORTANTO MANTENHAM-SE PUROS NÃO LEIAM A PARTE EM NEGRITO.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Quinze minutos depois, Rin se encontrava no centro de uma luxuosa suíte de hotel, com Edward sob um braço e a mala e sua bolsa na outra.

- Só quero a verdade. – disse Sesshoumaru, se esforçando em utilizar um tom de voz normal, ainda que estava rígido de tensão.

Rin o observava com o coração acelerado, fixando-se nas tensas rugas que ensombreciam seu rosto e sentindo- se muito culpada. A consciência a martirizava. Como podia contar-lhe a terrível verdade? Se se inteirasse da egoísta e falsa que havia sido, nunca a perdoaria. A desprezaria por devolver-lhe sua integridade e confiança com um montão de mentiras e enganos. Então, quando levantou a cabeça e se encontrou de novo com seus abrasadores olhos âmbar, compreendeu que não podia suportar a idéia de que Sesshoumaru a recusasse. Essa revelação a incomodou.

- Por que não tira o casaco? – disse Sesshoumaru, rompendo o silêncio.

- Eu...

- Sou teu marido. – ronronou Sesshoumaru, acercando-se. Tirou-lhe o urso e a bolsa e as deixou a um lado. – Se não tivestes um ataque de modéstia em público, por que ia envergonhar exibir-te para mim?

Rin ficou paralisada enquanto ele desabotoava os botões. Sua mente se havia bloqueado ao compreender que seu maior medo era que Sesshoumaru se marchasse. O que Sesshoumaru tivesse convertido em algo mais importante do que a busca de sua irmã e sua própria liberdade, a havia deixado surpresa e atordoada.

- Disseste que parecia uma qualquer ...

- Fui muito amável. – Sesshoumaru lhe tirou o casaco e deu um passo atrás para olha-la de cima abaixo.

Ao descobrir, que quando Sesshoumaru a olhava dessa maneira, se sentia meio nua e muito vulnerável, Rin se pôs ainda mais tensa. Quando seu insolente olho se deteve em seu peito, lhe incharam os mamilos e o coração disparou. Olhou para seu umbigo e para apertada mini saia que acentuava a esbeltez de suas pernas. Voltou a olhar seu esquisito rosto, sentindo que seu corpo se tensionava e tava com um súbito desejo sexual.

Incomodada com essa íntima análise de seu corpo, Rin se sentiu uma escrava num leilão. Custava-lhe respirar e o coração estava a ponto de sair do peito. Mas era incapaz de afastar as pupilas dilatadas dele e de controlar o calor que a invadia, subindo desde a sua pélvis.

- O silêncio não se encaixa com esse modelito. – disse Sesshoumaru com voz candorosa. – Assim que, supondo que não ias a procura a um de um ilícito encontro sexual com um desconhecido em nossa noite de núpcias ... Onde ia e por que?

- Não sei ... – Rin estava sem palavras, pois havia compreendido que a verdade era imperdoável.

- Não sabe? – repetiu Sesshoumaru, andando pela casa como um leão pronto para atacar. Jogou a cabeça para trás e a olhou com olhos duros como granito. – Que classe de resposta é essa? Esta manhã nos casamos ... esta tarde tu escapas pela saída de incêndios, vestida como uma prostituta e corres ao aeroporto? Ou precisas de terapia urgentemente, ou deves ter uma boa para ter feito razão para isso.

- Ia para Londres ...

Sesshoumaru ficou sorvente ao ouvir a confirmação de suas suspeitas, maravilhado enquanto lhe custava aceitar o fato. Apertou a mandíbula.

- Como sabia Bankotsu que estaria no aeroporto? – exigiu.

- Bankotsu está aqui ... em Paris? – Rin o olhou trêmula. Sesshoumaru a viu empalidecer. Estava claro que o nome lhe provocava pânico, mas lhe enfureceu ainda mais do que isso lhe preocupasse.- Pensei que estávamos sós aqui! – Rin soltou uma risada débil, e se lhe revirou o estômago ao imaginar o trato que haveria recebido se os guarda- costas de seu pai a tivessem encontrado antes.

- Antes disse que era minha esposa, mas uma mulher que se marcha uma hora depois de ter feito seus votos matrimoniais não é minha esposa. – declarou Sesshoumaru. – No entanto, tenho o direito de saber com quem pensava encontrar-te!

- Encontrar-me? – Rin o olhou cegamente, tentando enfrentar-se a sua primeira afirmação. Por suposto que não queria uma esposa assim, nenhum homem a queria. Uma mulher sem lealdade, decência ou honradez. Era compreensível; soube que havia queimado suas naves. A invadiu uma terrível sensação de vazio. Tentava consolar-se pensando que seguia sendo livre. Já não era tão ingênua como quando tinha dezoito anos e sabia os guarda-costas não podiam obriga-la a ir com eles e estava disposta a fazer um escândalo público que chegasse aos jornais, mas isso não a consolou.

- A verdade ! – gritou Sesshoumaru com frustração. - Quero a verdade. Quem te espera em Londres?

- Ninguém sabe que ia ali. – falou Rin, sem entender o fio da conversa.

-Nem sequer Kohaku ...? – apontou Sesshoumaru com uma voz profunda e irada, tingida de ameaça.

- Kohaku? - repetiu Rin confusa. – Por que ia me encontrar com Kohaku depois de tanto tempo? Nem sequer sei onde vive.

O silêncio ficou no ar, como um frágil cristal a ponto de cair no solo. Sesshoumaru, inflamado pelas suspeitas, estudou seu rosto. Já não confiava nela. Não havia sido capaz de fazer o que havia feito. Cada vez que via seu rosto provocante, se acendia mais. **"Pode Rin te surpreender**", havia dito Minos com ironia. E o havia feito. Mas Sesshoumaru não pensava permitir que nenhuma mulher burlasse dele.

- Se não há outro homem, por que ia a Londres? – insistiu Sesshoumaru, pensando que parecia uma boneca de carne e osso: cabelo fabuloso, rosto perfeito, delicadas mas sensuais curvas e pernas esbeltas. Era o sonho de qualquer homem, incluída a inocente mirada de seus enormes olhos castanhos.

Mas uma esposa que fugia antes da noite de casamento, não era seu sonho.

- Claro que não há outro homem! – Rin a assombrou que pudesse suspeitar isso dela, mas atônita ao pensar que ela havia pensado em encontrar o noivo que beijasse como ele. Como se os homens não fossem intercambiar, como se seu casamento e seu voto de fidelidade não significassem nada para ela. Demasiado tarde, Rin começava a descobrir que não era tão convencional nem tão resolvida como havia crido; ao menos não quanto a dizer adeus para sempre a Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Não há mais do que dizer. – Sesshoumaru com rosto tenso e severo, pregou seus olhos dourados nela. Estava disposto a admitir que não havia um terceiro, mas não podia deixar de analisar o que havia feito. – Estava claro que te arrependeste do casamento inclusive antes de chegar à igreja. Nós haveríamos poupado muita vergonha e complicações se tivesse tido o valor de admiti-lo.

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de amargas lágrimas de arrependimento, e engoliu saliva. Tinha sido tão egoísta, estava tão empenhada em proteger-se e pensar o pior dele, que se tinha enganado até o último momento. Não tinha entrado à zona de embarque porque teria sido muito difícil saca-la dali sem montar um escândalo. Tinha-se dedicado a passear, nervosa e indecisa, lutando e negando-se a admitir que queria Sesshoumaru. Se havia comportado como uma menina estúpida e agora estava recebendo o merecido, porque ele não era um menino, era um adulto.

- Creio que queria ser livre... – explicou Rin baixinho. – Nunca fui livre. Até esta noite, quando saía de casa, não tinha estado só em minha vida. – piscou com tristeza.

Sesshoumaru tenso, contemplava em silêncio seus preciosos olhos castanhos.

- Pensei o pior de ti ... tive um ataque de pânico. – confessou Rin sem alento. – Mas não pensei bem no que fazia.

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru estava longe de pensar, mas a palavra "pânico" encaixava perfeitamente com sua anterior suspeita de que sua esposa havia escapado porque era mais delicada do que ele havia suspeitado. Sua ira começou a dissolver-se e sua atenção se concentrou nessa boca, úmida e sensual, enquanto tentava convencer-se de que não se deixaria enganar por uma mulher de olhos como chocolates que lhe falava com voz suave e persuasiva.

- Crês que poderias... dar-me outra oportunidade? – sussurrou Rin, envergonhada de ter de suplicar, mas sabendo que não tinha opção. Ele era grego e tinha ferido seu orgulho. Se se marchava, nunca voltaria.

Sesshoumaru pensou que talvez poderia fazê-lo se contratasse a outros dez guardas de segurança.

Ela era um monte de nervos, isso era induvidável. Uma mulher que tinha que se baixar por uma escada de incêndios e chegar ao aeroporto antes de compreender que queria seguir casada com ele ... Era sensível, frágil e havia que a tratar com cuidado. Teria que lhe dizer que não seria má cria deixar de passear com Edmund em público. Para não falar do perigo que suporia esses surpreendentes sapatos com incrustações, muito se temia, diamantes autênticos e sacar somas astronômicas de dinheiro num quiosque de impressa.

- Sesshoumaru ... ?

- Pensarei. – falou Sesshoumaru com superioridade. O rosto de Rin brilhou ao ouvis a resposta. – É mais do que você merece, _yineka mou._ – continuou Sesshoumaru, olhando com olhos desafiantes. – Ainda tem que amadurecer muito. Tens que me convencer para que reconsidere.

Ela apertou os dentes e seus olhos lacrimejaram um instante, indiganda por sua resposta, mas mordeu a língua. Não podia entender seu desejo de brigar com ele; ela nunca brigava. Suas batalhas haviam sido, por necessidade, muito mais silenciosas.

-Não me agrada o silêncio ... não me agrada o mal humor. – Sesshoumaru estendeu as mãos. - Venha aqui ...

A Rin também não lhe agradou isso. De fato, o que mais odiava era que lhe dessem ordens, mas quando Sesshoumaru a olhou com esse olhos dourados e expectantes, seu orgulho se diluiu no esquecimento. Ainda não entendia como havia conseguido roubar-lhe a alma e deixar com a sensação de que nenhum homem poderia substituí-lo. Odiava-se por pensar assim, mas seus pés se moveram a seu pesar, e voltou a sentir-se impotente contra a onda de desejo que a recorria de cima abaixo.

- Como é natural ... quero fazer amor com você. – confessou Sesshoumaru com voz grave. – Se não quer isso, diga agora, porque não posso viver com uma mulher que se acovarde ante mim.

- Não vou me acovardar! – Rin falou.

- Também não preciso de uma esposa virgem. – Sesshoumaru lhe dedicou um sorriso capaz de desfalece-la. – Pode ser que me tenha agradado a experiência uma vez, que homem diria o contrário? Mas posso viver sem isso sem pensar de ti o pior do que de mim mesmo. O casamento dura bem mais doq eu a noite de núpcias, yineka mou.

Rin não podia acreditar que estivesse sugerindo a sério que ela havia tido outros amantes.

Mas era demasiada cautelosa para aclara-lo, por se acabava caindo numa armadilha verbal das que eram tão usuais em seu pai. Em qualquer caso, estava consciente do calor de seu próprio corpo, demasiada certa de Sesshoumaru, como para pensar em outra coisa. Ele sorriu e ela pensou que seus ossos se derretiam como o gelo.

- A primeira vez que te vi ... a primeira para valer, vieste ao meu dormitório para mudar o lençol. – disse Sesshoumaru, tomando-a entre seus braços e mirando-a com apreço. – Fiquei louco de desejo. Parecia tão saudável que era a tentação em pessoa. Imagine-me sacando-te desse vestido escuro que confundi com um uniforme e jogando-te sobre a cama.

- Não ... mal me olhaste... – disse Rin, com bochechas ardentes e olhos muito abertos, olhava-o incrédula.

- Estava demasiada ocupada tentando que a cama ficasse perfeita para dar-te conta. Que fazia uma Gakis mudando os lençóis? –Gakis se inclinou e a tomou nos braços pela segunda vez no dia.

- Não sei. – Rin, com os nervos a ponto de estourar, começou a falar a toda velocidade. – Deveria ter chamado às serventes, mas não o fiz. Sabia que não tinha dado conta de quem era ...

- Me dei conta quando vi tua fotografia e me enfadei muito contigo, mas também me intrigastes. – Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça e bordeou a curva de seu lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

Ela ficou sem alento.

Deixou-a sobre a cama, inclinou-se para tirar-lhe um sapato e se encontrou com ele na mão enquanto Rin retrocedia para o banheiro.

- Espero que me entenda se te peço que não feche o trinco, pule da janela ou procure uma escada de incêndios. – enumerou Sesshoumaru, e não o fazia de brincadeira. Estudou as pedras que decoravam o salto do sapato e que destacavam à luz da lâmpada. – Quem te deu esses sapatos?

- Cosmos. – disse ela e seu rosto se ensombreceu ao falar do irmão.

- São diamantes? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru.

- Provavelmente. – Rin se encolheu de ombros, com a indiferença de uma Gakis cuja riqueza era tal que não se preocupava com essas coisas.

- É perigoso exibir esse tipo de riquezas em público. Também é de mau gosto. – disse Sesshoumaru exasperado.

- És um esnobe, tal como disse papai. – Rin tirou o outro sapato e entrou no banheiro.

- Rin ...? – Sesshoumaru deixou o sapato no solo, sentindo-se como um homem que tentasse alcançar mercúrio com os dedos.

- Despreza-nos porque meus avós não eram gente rica e importante. Se quero pôr-me sapatos de mau gosto, eu os ponho! – gritou ela dentro do banheiro. Sesshoumaru recordou as palavras de seu pai, " Pode Rin te surpreender" e conteve o rosnado.

Rin, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estudou-se no espelho. Se considerava a sua família adotiva vulgar e de mau gosto, o horrorizaria conhecer seus verdadeiros antecedentes.

Uma mãe que se havia ficado gestante de Rin e de sua gêmea enquanto mantinha uma aventura, um pai que era um político vindo nada menos devido a sua própria corrupção, uma irmã que se relacionava com estrelas pop e magnatas sicilianos ... Perguntou-se se seguir casada com Sesshoumaru implicava esquecer a busca de sua irmã.

- Rin ...?

- Não deveria ter gritado. – Rin apareceu no umbral. Ainda que nesse momento parecia uma miniatura da rainha do gelo, Sesshoumaru teve que admitir que sua esposa era uma beleza. – Quer que eu tire a roupa agora? – perguntou friamente, tentando dar a impressão de que sua oferta não a incomodava.

Sesshoumaru entreabriu os lábios, mas se tragou a vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Não, certamente que não, creio que será melhor nós irmos direto à cama e atuemos como se fossemos casados há quarenta anos e já encerramos essas coisas.

Rin o olhou claramente confusa, se ruborizou e com um gemido, voltou ao banheiro. A Sesshoumaru não lhe surpreendeu ouvir quando fechava o trinco.

Desejou fechar as janelas. Era tão assustado como um gatinho. Era culpa dele ou dela?

Perguntou-se por que tudo era tão complicado e como ia conseguir que saísse do banheiro.

Sentindo-se recusada e doída, Rin se preparou um banho, para fazer algo. As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Não sabia por que se havia acreditado nessa asneira de que o havia atraído no momento em que a viu; se era assim, por que não havia feito nada a respeito? Os homens não diziam essas coisas a sério. Devia considera-la uma tonta para crer em tal história. Louco de desejo? Nem sequer havia falado com ela naquela noite, exceto para dizer-lhe que se negava em dormir em lençóis de cetim!

Havia sido um grande erro oferecer-se a ele para demonstrar-lhe que não se acovardava. Perguntou-se quem tinha a culpa de que se sentisse tão nervosa. Ela mesma por aceitar uma noite de casamento diferente do que havia contado? Ou ele por empenhar-se em pega-la nos braços como se fosse uma boneca? Não tinha nenhum direito de supor que não era virgem; isso era um terrível insulto à honra de sua família. Era ele que dormia por aí ... não ela.

Por desgraça, essa reflexão só conseguiu acrescentar a desolação de Rin. Era seu marido e não sabia o que fazer com ele, nem sequer sabia o que pensar. Não podia estar apaixonado-se por um homem que havia tido que conter o riso quando lhe ofereceu tirar-se a roupa.

Envolvida numa toalha gigante, Rin destravou o ferrolho e abriu a porta lentamente. O dormitório estava vazio. Sentiu pânico. Perguntou-se se Sesshoumaru desistiu, se havia saído deixando-a ali. Cruzou o quarto para olhar na sala.

Sesshoumaru, que acabava de realizar todos os telefonemas pertinentes, deixou o aparelho e sorriu. O alívio de Rin foi tal que lhe dobraram os joelhos.. Apoiou-se na porta para recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Eu ... vou para à cama. – anunciou ruborizando-se e com a voz entrecortada.

- Boa idéia. – aceitou Sesshoumaru, mostrando uma careta irônica.

Pela primeira vez, esse belo rosto havia desvendado claramente seu pensamento. Sua esposa podia não parecer grega, mas pensava como se fosse. Quando havia notado sua ausência, havia suspeitado de uma vingança. Não confiava nele o mais mínimo. Franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta de que provavelmente nunca havia confiado num homem.

Rin tirou a toalha e se meteu na cama, encolhendo-se para não tremer. Dizia-se que prática faz o maestro, ele devia ser muito bom. Beijava muito bem, mas havia muitas mais coisas do que beijar. Supôs que teria que similar que lhe agradava, ainda que não fosse assim. Perguntou-se se ele notaria a diferença.

Inquieta, conferiu o relógio. Haviam passado dez minutos. Não parecia que tivesse pressa. Apertou os lábios com força.

Por maior que fosse não era mais do que porco desconsiderado e insensível. Devia ter-se negado desde o princípio. Fosse ou não fosse sua noite de núpcias, deveria ter-lhe dito que era medieval pretender que dormisse com ele tão cedo. Supôs que muitas mulheres haviam dormido com ele em seu primeiro encontro e desejou ter tido a oportunidade de ter saído com ele antes. Lhe haveria feito esperar mais de seis meses!

Sesshoumaru entrou no dormitório. Se sentia satisfeito da decisão que havia tomado. Acabava de compreender que quisera controlar-se um pouco no dormitório poderia dar-lhe bons dividendos quanto à confiança e o apreço que sua esposa se referia. Seu pai havia tido razão numa coisa; Sesshoumaru não estava acostumado que as mulheres corressem na direção oposta. De fato, todavia não havia conseguido assimila-lo. Mais ainda, lhe estranhava que, sofrendo de vertigem, tivesse-se atrevido a descer pela escada de incêndios.

Rin se estremeceu de apreensão ao ver ao atrativo e sério rosto de Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos se cruzaram e o coração disparou.

- Vim desejar-te boa noite. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Como? – gaguejou ela.

- Dormirei no outro quarto. É muito tarde e deve estar esgotada. – declarou ele, com a voz clara como cristal.

- Mas ... mas é nossa noite de núpcias ... – Rin agarrando o lençol com firmeza e o olhou com olhos enormes e desconcertados.

- Temos o resto da vida para estar juntos. – fez um expressivo gesto com a mão.- Compartilhar a cama é só uma pequena parte do casamento.

- Uma pequena parte?

Era sua noite de núpcias e nem sequer ia molestar-se em fazer-lhe amor! Essa indiferença de um homem com sua reputação, foi para Rin como uma bofetada. Totalmente humilhada, mas se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro, cerrou os olhos com força e tragou uma baforada de ar. Não a desejava. Nem sequer pensava compartilhar o dormitório com ela.

- Estou disposto a esperar. – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

- Pelo que me diz respeito, pode esperar eternamente! – exclamou Rin, sentando-se na cama inesperadamente. Acaba de enterrar qualquer esperança de ser uma mulher atraente. – Não me insultaram assim toda a minha vida.

- Insultada? Como a insultei? – exigiu Sesshoumaru, aumentando o volume da voz. Rin, cega pelas lágrimas, engoliu saliva para falar.

- Primeiro me acusa de vestir-me como uma prostituta. Depois me acusa de não ser virgem e finalmente...

- Talvez não devesse ter descido por essa escada de incêndios. – interrompeu Sesshoumaru com tom letal.

- E, finalmente - segui Rin com um soluço. – me diz que nem sequer me deseja!

- Que estupidez é essa? Essa é a recompensa que recebo por tentar ser considerado e generoso! – exclamou Sesshoumaru, deixando-se levar pela ira ao ver como lhe jogavam à cara o que ele considerava um enorme sacrifício. – Se tivesse seguido meus instintos, havia atirado abaixo a porta do banheiro, te haveria tirado da banheira, e te haveria achatado contra essa cama há mais de uma hora.

Rin o olhou desconcertada. Compreendendo, algo tarde, que essa confissão não ia incrementar a confiança de sua esposa, Sesshoumaru passou os dedos pelo cabelo com desespero.

Mas isso só foi uma fantasia passageira, provocada pela frustração, obviamente não haveria feito algo assim.

Rin processou a nova informação boquiaberta.

Considerado e generoso? Essas palavras ou virtudes que tivesse associado nunca com os homens. Os homens sempre se punham por diante. Inclusive o irmão ao que havia adorado, que tão bom tinha sido com ela, nunca havia se sacrificado por ela. Quando compreendeu, por fim, que Sesshoumaru se havia oferecido a dormir em outro quarto porque acreditava que era o que ela desejava, ainda que n~~ao era o que ele queria.

Nesse instante, sua auto-estima se multiplicou por cem. De fato, subiu tão alto que em sua imaginação um par de asas e um halo não tivessem desentoando.

- Claro que quero que fique. – Rin lhe ofereceu um sorriso que cresceu até iluminar todo seu rosto. – É meu marido. – lhe recordou.

**Atraído por esse glorioso sorriso, Sesshoumaru a olhou com olhos resplandecentes e, sem pensar, ele tomou o rosto entre as mãos, com os olhos ardentes de desejo, tomou ar e voltou à sua boca. Capturou seus lábios uma e outra vez, sensualmente e com tanta intensidade que ela tremeu entre seus braços. Rin entrelaçou as mãos atrás de sua nuca e embaraçou os dedos em seu cabelo prateado, atraindo-o para si. Se sentia como se um fogo ardesse em cada uma de suas células, e cada carícia de sua língua, acrescentava as chamas. Deixou escapar um gemido quando ele a jogou contra o travesseiro, apertando-a com seu peso. Arqueou as costas, consciente só do doloroso bater de seus mamilos e da necessidade de apoiar seu peito sobre o tecido de sua jaqueta.**

**- Estou com muita roupa. – grunhiu Sesshoumaru, afastando-se dela para tirar a jaqueta, mas ficando-se ensimesmado com a visão de seus pequenos e perfeitamente formados seios, coroados por delicados botões de cor rosada.**

**Nesse momento, Rin se deu conta de que o lençol que os separava tinha deslizado para baixo, ruborizada, tentou pega-lo, mas Sesshoumaru o segurou com a perna.**

**- Não ...! É perfeita. – ofegou Sesshoumaru, com os olhos fincados em seus peitos, e inclinou a cabeça para lamber uma dessas pérolas rosadas. Ela deixou escapar um longo gemido, e a excitação a atravessou como um punhal. Levantou os olhos e, ao ver seu olhsr ardente sentiu que estourava em chamas. Todo seu corpo estava inquieto e quente, desejoso por mais. Sentia-se incapaz afastar-se nem um milímetro dele, e a intensidade de sua reação a aterrorizou. - Irei devagar, _ágape mou_. – jurou ele, sensualmente, acariciando a frágil curva de sua mandíbula.- Farei com que goste**

**Com um salto ágil, Sesshoumaru se levantou e começou a despir-se. Rin observou como se desabotoava a camisa, deixando à vista um torso um pouco musculoso e branco, salpicado de pelos.**

**Tirou ele as calças e as deixou cair ao solo. Ela o olhou fascinada. Desde os ombros até suas poderosas, longas e fortes coxas, tudo nele era ângulo e músculo, espetacularmente varonil. A cueca caíra ao solo.**

**Ele fez uma careta travessa ao notar seu olhar consternada e o rubor que tingia suas bochechas.**

**- Agora não pode ter dúvida de que te desejo. – exclamou Sesshoumaru, jogando-se na cama e acariciando-lhe o rosto com sua mão, antes de deslizar a língua entre seus lábios entreabertos.**

**- Sim. – Rin jogou a cabeça para trás com um suspiro quando ele passou a palma da mão por seus mamilos.**

**- Tens essa zona muito sensível, _yineka mou_. – grunhiu com satisfação e acariciou seus seios inchados e continuou o tormento provocando-a com sua boca ardente.**

**Rin estremeceu e gemeu em voz alta, acercando-se mais a ele e, finalmente, atirando de sua cabeça para fazer que esses lábios voltassem a sua boca. Se lhe ia a cabeça com a força explosiva resposta. Cada carícia de sua língua fazia que a tensão e o anseio que sentia entre as suas pernas se fizesse mais e mais excitante.**

**- Deixa que te dê prazer. – pediu Sesshoumaru com voz rouca, deslizando a mão por sua boca esbelta, percorrendo os suaves e castanhos cachos até chegar ao centro, úmido e ardente de seu ser.**

**- Oh ... – sem prévio aviso, Rin perdeu o último vislumbre de controle. Girou os quadris e apertou as mãos, incapaz de suportar a excitação que crescia irreparável, gemendo e torcendo se febrilmente, para tentar satisfazer a dos que a torturava.**

**Ele se colocou sobre ela, fincando os olhos dourados em sua cara arrebatada de paixão. Enquanto alçava suas coxas lhe deu um suave beijo na boca.**

**- Serei cuidadoso ... não quero fazer-te dano. – sussurrou.**

**Ela ficou imóvel ao notar o calor e a pressão que centímetro a centímetro, penetrava-a .**

**Depois ficou tensa de apreensão, mas a assombrava o prazer que resultava essa invasão. Sentiu uma punhalada de dor e deixou escapar um gemido afogado, mas ele se introduziu profundamente nela e a excitação voltou a domina-la, como uma descarga elétrica. Deixou-se levar, rendendo-se a esse prazer profundo e escuro, até que ele a conduziu a um ponto incrível que só dominavam as sensações. Sentiu um doce êxtase que, um segundo depois, converteu-se numa cascata de prazer que explodiu em mil gotas.**

**Quando ele estremeceu sobre ela, Rin sentiu um instante de ternura e o abraçou com força, com os olhos úmidos de surpresa e felicidade.**

**- Foi extraordinário... – Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça, olhou-a com olhos dourados e percebeu as profundas olheiras que delatavam seu cansaço. Com um sorriso resplandecente, acomodou-a entre seus braços e a beijou na testa. – Dorme, _ágape mou_. Quase está amanhecendo.**

Mas foi ele quem dormiu enquanto ela o observava fascinada com a desconhecida sensação de júbilo que a consumia. Sesshoumaru dormia descontraído, com o lençol sobre os quadris, e ocupava mais da cama da que lhe correspondia. Soube que estava apaixonada e que não tinah como evita-lo,

A liberdade que almejava tinha sido superada por um anseio infinitamente maior de estar junto a ele.

O único que se exigia era ter fé e estar disposta a crer que Sesshoumaru nunca a trataria com a crueldade insensível que seu pai tinha demonstrado a sua mãe ...

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

História de Lynne Graham

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à: Maah, Safira Montenegro x, Li'luH,Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Raissa Shields e Debs-chan.<p>

* * *

><p>AVISO AOS MENORES DE IDADE: ESTE CAP CONTÉM CENAS UM POUCO MAIS QUENTES. PORTANTO MANTENHAM-SE PUROS NÃO LEIAM A PARTE EM NEGRITO.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Sesshoumaru contemplou Rin ao sair do corredor.

- Tudo bem?

Radiante, com um vestido marrom que complementava perfeitamente com seus olhos e cabelo castanhos, Rin girou.

Sesshoumaru procurou alguma falha, mas o vestido não era demasiado apertado nem demasiado curto, e só deixava descoberto seus torneados braços. Ainda lhe parecia demasiadamente atraente.

Paris era uma cidade cosmopolita, mas fossem onde fossem todos os olhavam. Rin tinha a confiança e elegância natural que parisienses admiravam mas, sobretudo, contava com uma excepcional beleza clássica, nada habitual.

- Este tem que agradar. – insistiu Rin com um sorriso travesso. – Eu posso saber que se passa?

Sesshoumaru não sabia. Não entendia porque queria vê-la coberta, não era um homem possessivo. Kagura sempre tinha usado roupa escandalosa e , a parte de que o irritasse sua ânsia por atenção constante, isso nunca lhe tinha molestado. Mas Rin só tinha que mostrar ao motorista um vislumbre de coxa quando baixava para entrar na limusine e se punha tenso. Ela não tinha consciência de sua antes ou depois descobriria seu poder, e Sesshoumaru não queria que ocorresse quando ele não estivesse presente.

- Está aborrecido?

- Não, encantam-me os desfiles ... mas o prefiro em privado. – confiou Sesshoumaru, baixando o tom da voz seus olhos, enfeitiçada por seus atraentes traços. Ela se deleitou com esse aroma masculino que lhe parecia tão familiar. Três semanas junto a Sesshoumaru mal tinham preparado o júbilo que sentia ao vê-lo, e não a tinham saciado em absoluto. A tinha encantado que enviasse toda a equipe de guarda-costas de volta a Grécia, substituindo-os por homens que a tratavam com respeito. De fato, quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais se maravilhava quão perfeita que era sua união.

Mas todos esses dias e noites, Rin tinha sentido cada vez mais o peso de sua consciência.

Perguntava-se como Sesshoumaru se sentiria se alguma vez descobrisse porque ela tinha casado com ele.

Se, se inteirava de que tinha planejado fugir desde o princípio.

Rin fez um molejo e se acercou.

Seria destruída toda a confiança, respeito e afeto que sentisse por ela. Nenhum merecia que uma mulher o utilizasse para escapar de um lar infeliz. Sentiu um arrepio de apreensão, ao imaginar-se o que ocorreria se Sesshoumaru descobrisse seu segredo.

Esforçou-se por apagar essa idéia de sua mente e pensou na maravilhosa lua-de-mel que tinham compartilhado. Sesshoumaru tinha estudado na Inglaterra, mas depois cursou estudos universitários na Sorbona. Falava francês perfeitamente e lhe tinha oferecido uma perspectiva muito real da cidade que amava. Tinha permitido que ela lhe arrastasse ao Museu Marmottan para ver as pinturas de Monet e, uma semana depois, tinha –a deleitado com uma viagem surpresa à casa de Monet, em Giverny. Tinha-lhe encantado a casa rosada com contraventanas verdes, e os fantásticos jardins e estanques que o artista tinha criado como inspiração para sua própria pintura.

Mas as imagens que recordaria sempre eram mais íntimas: molhando-se de cima abaixo pelos imprevisíveis jorros de água do Parque Citroen fez que Sesshoumaru a beijasse apesar de que tinha aspecto de rata afogada; passear de mão dada pela orla de Sera enquanto Sesshoumaru lhe explicava que nunca tinha sido romântico e, de repente, interrompia seu discurso para dizer-lhe que quando a brisa lhe alvoroçava o cabelo parecia uma donzela saída da lenda do rei Arthur; olhar os meninos brincar com seus barcos nos jardins de Luxemburgo e que Sesshoumaru a rodeasse com seus braços e dissera:

**" Não sei o que está fazendo comigo, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida vejo desejando ter um filho com uma mulher."**

Esta última recordação, em especial, provocava um profundo sentimento de felicidade. E, por último, estava o fabuloso bolo que tinha encarregado a noite anterior para celebrar que completava vinte e três anos. Acariciou o anel vitoriano que ele tinha presenteado. Tinha seis pedras diferentes e a tinha encantado que chegara o tempo de eleger algo tão especial para ela.

Saíram da boutique do Campos Elíseos e voltaram para jantar. Essa noite iam à ópera.

- Me dá pena sairmos de Paris... – disse Rin quando subiam para mudar-se depois de jantar.

- Não temos que fazer isso ainda. Conceda-me trinta e seis horas em Londres e voltarei para passarmos aqui um fim de semana a mais ...

- Tens negócios em Londres? – Rin o olhou com surpresa. – Podeira ir contigo?

- Te aborrecerias muito,_ ágape mou._ – suspirou Sesshoumaru.- Terei reuniões o dia todo, e o apartamento da empresa que utilizo ali não é nenhuma maravilha.

Rin esteve a ponto de assegurar-lhe que não lhe importava o mínimo, que inclusive dormia num banco do parque por estar junto dele. Mas, infelizmente, seu orgulho e seu sentido comum a impediram. Depois de três semanas de atenção constante, não podia incomodá-la que passasse uma noite longe dela. Ele lhe molestaria se atuasse de forma possessiva e exigente.

Amava Sesshoumaru com uma paixão que tinha acreditado impossível e era mais feliz do que nunca tinha imaginado. Ainda que ele não a amasse, parecia preocupar-se muito com ela a tratava melhor do que a tinham tratado em toda sua vida. Era afetuoso, divertido, encantador r incrivelmente sexy a qualquer hora do dia; às não podia crer que era seu marido.

- Imagina-te quão excitado voltarei. – grunhiu Sesshoumaru, com voz sensual, abraçando-a .

- Sempre está excitado. – exclamou ela, apertando-se contra ele.

- Deixa de fazer isso. – protestou Sesshoumaru quando ela arqueou os quadris e se esfregou insinuosamente contra ele.

Rin enrijeceu, surpreendida por seu próprio comportamento, mas saber que só lhe restava uma noite de sua idílica lua-de-mel, induziu- a a tenta-lo.

- Obriga-me ... – sussurrou.

- Não faz muito, tua idéia de tentação era olhar-me com desejo desde o outro lado da mesa. Era muito doce, mas isto é mais excitante. – disse ele supre feliz. Sem conter-se, capturou sua sensual boca com seus lábios.

A paixão que não tentou dissimular foi como uma corrente elétrica que percorreu cada fibra do corpo de Rin. Gemeu suavemente e ele a tomou entre seus braços, fechou a porta com o ombro e a tombou na cama.

- Dia ou noite, nunca me canso de ti ... – Sesshoumaru a olhou com paixão e, por um instante, seus olhos refletiram a surpresa e incomodidade que lhe causava sua afirmação.

**"Atraente"** , pensou Rin. Controlou o rosto para ocultar o feliz que lhe fazia essa revelação. Era bem-vindo em qualquer momento do dia ou da noite. Sabia que o desejo não era mais do que um princípio, mas sem esse desejo não tinha esperança de que a amasse um dia.

Para um homem tão apaixonado como Sesshoumaru, fazia falta algo mais do que entendimento e metas comuns para construir um casamento estável e duradouro.

- Em que pensas? – exigiu Sesshoumaru, tirando-lhe a roupa com impaciência. – Tens essa expressão quando está tramando algo.

- Tramando? – Rin o olhou sobressaltada. Ele esboçou esse sorriso voraz que a deixava louca de amor.

- Te conheço, _ágape mou_. Essa expressão calma e inexcrutável sempre significa que pensa em algo profundo e intrigante. – explicou.

Tinha razão, e isso emocionou Rin.

Suponho que ocultar suas emoções é natural para ti. Assim atuas na presença de teu pai.

Rin percebendo o tom sério de sua voz e o brilho escrutador de seus olhos, pálida ela voltou a cabeça.

- Minos é um homem amedrontador. Até os homens mais fortes tremem quando perde os estribos. – comentou Sesshoumaru com tom mais suave. – Mas não preciso tomar essas precauções comigo. Posso até perder os estribos de vez em quando, mas nunca perco o controle de meus punhos.

- É bom saber ... mas não entendo por que te molestas em dizer-me isso. – replicou Rin com certa tensão. Mão era primeira vez que Sesshoumaru tirava esse tema nos últimos dias, e não estava disposta a fazer-lhe nenhuma confidência sobre como tinha sido sua vida em Lexos. Fazê-lo implicaria um risco para ele. A curiosidade era muito perigosa. Em Rin, o hábito de silenciar os abusos de seu pai, estava gravado a fogo, igual que eles tinha ocorrido a sua mãe e irmão. Mas a demonstração de violência que Sesshoumaru havia visto aquela noite no jantar o tinha inquietado e ela consciente de que cada vez tinha mais suspeitas sobre o que tinha visto. Incomodava-a pensar do que ela tivesse podido acrescentar suas suspeitas sem pretende-lo.

Sesshoumaru teve um ataque de frustração ao ver como seu extraordinário rosto se voltava inescrutável. Para Rin o passado era como um livro fechado. Era como se tivesse nascido no dia do casamento; nunca mencionava sua infância nem seus parentes, vivos ou mortos.

- Bem, onde estávamos? – caçoou Sesshoumaru, mudando o rumo de seus pensamentos. Deitou-se atrás dela para baixar-lhe o zíper do vestido. Com mãos firmes e seguras, Tirou-lhe o vestido, soltou seu cabelo e deixou que sua experiente boca traçasse um excitante caminha por seu pescoço. Ela tremeu e, ansiosa dele, deu-se a volta e o beijou com paixão. Sentia-se segura com ele, mas também sabia que se falasse demais, ele não estaria a salvo da fúria de seu pai.

- Que te ocorre? – Sesshoumaru a afastou um segundo e escrutinou seu olhar evasivo.

- Nada... – disse ela, perdendo-se em seus belos olhos. Doíam-lhe os peitos de excitação.

**Ele entreabriu suas pernas para que estivessem aos lados das suas e lhe desabotoou o sutiã. Sem alento, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas para que sua delicada e sensível pele entrasse em contato com os cachos que salpicavam seus músculos peitoral.**

**- Vamos chegar tarde à ópera ... – assegurou Sesshoumaru e, agarrando seu cabelo com cuidado, girou-a até apóia-la de costas no colchão e começou a atormentar seus mamilos eretos com a boca.**

**Rin sentiu fogo que se iniciava no úmido triângulo que coroava suas coxas e se deixou levar pela sensação como um nadador que se afogasse no mar. Enredou seus dedos em seu cabelo prateado e desfrutou do prazer que lhe provocavam suas mãos experientes.**

**- É uma feiticeira ... – grunhiu Sesshoumaru, absorvendo sua expressão embelezada. – Quando vocÊ fica entre meus braços, custa-me muito manter o controle.**

**- Isso é uma queixa? – sussurrou Rin, enquanto ele apoiava seus sensuais lábios em cima de sua clavícula e deslizava suas mãos por seu corpo. Pouco depois, ardia de desejo sob suas carícias, incapaz de resistir-se a toca-lo. Explorou com dedos a fileira de cabelo negro que cruzava seu estômago, as uma mão deteve seu gesto com um gemido.**

**- Não posso esperar. – Sesshoumaru, com decisão, situou-se entre suas pernas abertas e a penetrou lenta e poderosamente, obrigando-a a gemer de prazer.**

**Tudo desapareceu exceto ele e a forma como a enlouquecia, possuía e ao mesmo tempo debilitava com seu amor. Sentiu-o estremecer de paixão e se moldou a ele com abandono, examinando seu atraente rosto. Com poderosas investidas, levou-a à culminação do prazer, deixando-a exausta e satisfeita.**

Chegaremos muito, muito tarde, ágape mou. – advertiu Sesshoumaru beijando seu ombro e lambendo sua pele. – Te importa?

- Importar-me? – a ela não importava nada enquanto a abraçava e a olhava com esses olhos que lhe derretiam o coração. – Não.

- É assombroso o bem que encaixamos. – disse Sesshoumaru com indolente satisfação masculina, e ela esteve a ponto de sorrir ante a sua inocência.

Nessas três semanas, Rin se tinha fixado cuidadosamente em suas preferências e tinha se adaptado a elas. A tinha mortificado compreender que seus gostos para moda eram demasiado juvenis. Era compreensível, pois nunca tinha passado pela fase natural de definir sua própria identidade elegendo sua roupa na adolescência. Sem chegar a dize-lo claramente, Sesshoumaru lhe tinha feito compreender que o modelito que tinha posto para ir ao aeroporto era popular entre adolescentes, uma fase que aos vinte e três anos, ela não deveria ter. Não entendia muito bem como encaixava essa atitude com a roupa escandalosa que tinha usado sua noiva, Kagura, mas aceitava a realidade: Sesshoumaru tinha amado a Kagura e o amor era cego. Ela não contava com essa segurança, assim que decidiu pôr sua aprovação acima das próprias preferências.

Assim que seus adorados sapatos com saltos de diamante, que Sesshoumaru tinha considerado o cúmulo da vulgaridade, não tinham saído do armário. Ademais, a ele agradava acordar muito cedo, para não mencionar sua preferência por comida grega, quando ela teria sido feliz provando todo tipo de comida internacional Não era mais do que uma questão de acoplar-se a ele, pensou com amorosa indulgência.

- Não me agrada a ópera. – confiou Sesshoumaru, Rin conteve um suspiro. Sesshoumaru se inclinou sobre ela com olhos brilhantes e zombadores. – Mas sei que estava desejando por toda a semana, então nós iremos.

- Então mais vale que corramos! – Rin tirou o relógio, atirou-o sobre a mesinha de Sesshoumaru e correu ao banheiro para dar-se o chuveiro mais rápido do século.

Trinta minutos depois, com o cabelo recolhido e preso numa tiara de ametistas e diamantes, a jogo com colar e brincos, e vestida numa ajustada túnica lilás que se abria acima do joelho,Rin procurou o relógio que tinha atirado com descuido. Não estava entre os lençóis nem no tapete. Recordou que a gaveta da mesinha estava aberta quando foi banhar-se, assim que atirou ele. Sorriu ao ver o relógio, mas também viu uma foto.

Pôs-se o relógio, afastou com um dedo a caixa de preservativos e pegou a foto da sorridente loira de biquíni. Com um nó na garganta, sentou na cama para estudar Kagura. A noiva de Sesshoumaru tinha sido extremamente atraente e inclusive o olhar crítico de Rin podia apreciar a voluptuosa figura, as perfeitas e longas pernas, o olhar provocante e o sorriso sensual. Soube imediatamente que Sesshoumaru tinha tirado essa foto. Kagura posava para seu amante, confiante e segura de sua admiração. Coberta de suor frio e um nó no estômago, Rin deixou a foto onde tinha encontrado e fechou a gaveta. Sentia-se como se Sesshoumaru lhe tivesse dado uma punhalada. Por que tinha uma foto de Kagura ao lado de sua cama matrimonial? Com que freqüência a olhava? Sem dúvida estava ali para algo ...

Notou um imenso vazio, mas também cólera e dor. Durante toda a lua-de-mel, tinha-se esforçado por não pensar em que Sesshoumaru provavelmente tinha desfrutado apaixonadamente fazendo com Kagura o que fazia com ela. Não teria feito sentido arruinar seu próprio desfrute pensando nisso, mas a foto acabava de atirar por terra essa visão liberal e sensata de seu casamento.

Sesshoumaru saiu do vestidor. Rin lhe jogou uma olhadela para gravar sua imagem na mente, enquanto a dor e ressentimento começavam a mexer em seu interior. Tinha renunciado a seu orgulho por ele, inclusive tinha deixado a busca de sua irmã gêmea, tinha se esforçado para ser a esposa que ele queria. Esse tinha sido seu grande erro, tinha esquecido o que ele queria dela.

- Dá uma volta. – pediu Sesshoumaru com uma voz grave e sensual. – Está fantástica com esse vestido.

- Vi a foto de Kagura na sua mesinha de noite ! – exclamou Rin voltando-se para ele e olhando – o com olhos brilhantes.

- E? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru levantando levemente as sobrancelhas com ar interrogante, tentando não reagir como costumava fazer diante de cenas como essas.

Essa palavra fez com que a dor de Rin se convertesse num ataque de ira cega e incontrolável. E?

Como senão importasse que seu marido adorasse a foto de outra mulher, como se ela não tivesse direito a comenta-lo, como senão fosse uma objeção razoável. Rin leu nessa palavra significados que ele nunca teria imaginado.

- Se não te desfazer dessa foto, te abandonarei! – ela gritou, seu assombro ao ouvir a melodramática ameaça foi ainda maior que a dele. Sesshoumaru a olhou com expressão incrédula e sardônica.

- Se não formos à ópera agora mesmo, não valerá a pena ir. – disse.

- Rin, silenciada por essa forma de evitar o tema, olhou-o furiosa.

- Crês que penso ver uma estúpida ópera quando há a foto de outra mulher em nosso quarto?

- Não grite comigo. – replicou Sesshoumaru com voz suave e baixa, mas com uma ameaça velada e tormentosa nos olhos.

A Rin lhe encolheu o estômago, sentiu, pela primeira vez, medo que a aterrorizava na presença de seu pai. Mas se desatou nela a mesma rebeldia que desafiava Minos Gakis, quando sua mãe ainda vivia.

- Me insultaste. – declarou com feroz convicção.

Sesshoumaru, enquanto, amaldiçoava a ineficiência do serviço doméstico, pois tinha dado ordens que fizessem desaparecer toda recordação desse tipo. Mas também pensou, com a irritação de um macho que odiava as complicações, que só uma esposa lhe ocorreria examinar seus objetos pessoais.

- De que maneira te insultei? – disse ele com tom de chatice que normalmente lhe tinha servido para baixar-lhes as fumaças a maioria das mulheres.

- Eu sou tua esposa. Ela era uma vadia. – quando o disse, Rin se envergonhou de si mesma. Utilizar um termo tão cruel e denegrante com uma mulher a que ele tinha amado era imperdoável.

Sesshoumaru ficou sorvente. Seus olhos relampejaram de ira e seu olhar de desprezo foi castigo mais do que suficiente para ela.

- Respeito sua memória, e o mesmo fará você, porque não estou disposto a tolerar teus ciúmes. – disse com dureza.

- Não tenho ciúmes dela ... – falou Rin roucamente, com um nó na garganta.

Sesshoumaru não contestou. Simplesmente, abandonou o quarto. Rin, desconcertada, fechou os olhos desesperada por sua própria estupidez. Um minuto depois correu atrás dele, mas quando chegou à escada, a porta debaixo se fechava inesperadamente.

Ciúme, sim, admitiu Rin com dor. Estava amargamente ciumenta da mulher que tinha tido em suas mãos o coração de Sesshoumaru. Não importava que Kagura estivesse morta; sua recordação seguia viva. Ele nunca a mencionava, mas ela também não lhe tinha feito nenhuma pergunta.

Quanto mais importante se fazia Sesshoumaru para ela, menos capaz se sentia de pensar em sua noiva.

Mas, na realidade, não tinha razão para que não conservasse uma foto de Kagura; nem sequer estava a vista. Rin sabia que, ao meter-se no que não lhe importava, tinha arruinado a última noite de sua lua-de-mel.

Com a esperança de que regressasse e a determinação de pedir-lhe desculpas, Rin desceu para espera-lo no salão. Estava muito afetada e muito mal que podia ter causado a sua relação.

Perguntou-se por que parecia condenada a ocupar sempre um segundo posto no coração de todas as pessoas que lhe importava. Era uma constante em sua vida. Cosmos sempre tinha sido o preferido de seus pais, Rin só era um bebê que precisava de um lar e que a compassiva e generosa Amanda tinha aceitado. E também ocupava o segundo posto para seu marido, porque Sesshoumaru nunca teria casado com ela se Kagura estivesse viva. Mas, ainda que o sabia, tinha-se apaixonado loucamente por ele, deixando de lado sua maior ambição: reunir-se com sua irmã gêmea.

Tinha a intenção de desafiar a seu pai e contar para Sesshoumaru a verdade sobre seus antecedentes, com a esperança de que entendesse quanto significava para ela encontrar a Kagome.

Perguntou-se por que não o tinha feito ainda e a resposta fez que se envergonhasse da sua própria covardia. Tinha evitado contar para Sesshoumaru que era adotada porque temia que pensasse o pior dela ao saber que não era uma Gakis. Inclusive Cosmos, que a amava, tinha-se compadecido por não ter nascido na família.

Muito pior do que tudo isso era saber que Sesshoumaru tinha saído completamente aborrecido com ela.

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, umas horas depois, encontrou Rin profundamente adormecida no sofá.

Ela acordou quando ele a levantou em seus braços. Olhou seu rosto e o leve sorriso que curvava sua boca e piscou confusa, mas não pôde evitar dizer o último que tinha pensado antes de dormir.

- Que te pareceria se tivesse uma foto de Kohaku em nosso dormitório? – lhe perguntou.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto, completamente desconcertado.

- Não o permitira.- grunhiu, sem pensa-lo sequer. Depois de um segundo de silêncio, compreendeu o que tinha dito e seus lábios mudaram de cor.

- Não deveria ter dito o que disse. – se desculpou Rin, aplacada por essa admissão.

Furioso por esse comentário sobre Kohaku e porque o tivesse apanhado dessa maneira, Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros e começou a despir-se. Nem um poço de tortura lhe teria feito confessar que tinha reservado outras entradas para a ópera esse fim de semana.

- Sesshoumaru, eu ... – começou Rin sentindo-se culpada por ter evitado pedir-lhe uma autêntica desculpa.

- Tenho um voo às seis da manhã ... – interrompeu ele friamente. – Adiemos qualquer conversa séria te a minha volta.

- Mas tenho que te dizer algo, e se esperar, posso perder a coragem. – disse Rin, metendo-se na cama.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com cenho franzido.

- É um segredo de família e meu pai me advertiu que não te contasse porque não quer que se saiba. – disse apressadamente. – Não nasci da família Gakis ... sou adotada.

- Tens estado bebendo? – inquiriu Sesshoumaru incrédulo, Rin sacou da cama, foi ao vestidor e voltou.

- Esta é minha irmã, minha gêmea ... – lhe entregou a foto que tinha sacado da valise. – Chama-se Kagome.

- O que diz é sério? – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com expressão de assombro, depois de jogar uma olhadela à foto em preto e branco, em que parecia um bebê.

- Uma enfermeira lhe tirou uma foto antes que nos separassem. – explicou Rin empalidecendo ao ver sua expressão. Meteu-se na cama rapidamente.

- Adotada ... – Sesshoumaru se sentou no divã. – Quando te adotaram?

- Só tinha umas semanas. – disse Rin e lhe explicou que não nasceu com boa saúde e sua mãe tinha decidido que não podia fazer-se cargo de um bebê que precisava de cuidados e tratamento médico.

- Que problemas tinhas? – exigiu Sesshoumaru.

- Não pesava o suficiente e tinha problemas de alimentação ... e ademais nasci com os quadris abertos. – Rin fez uma careta. – Meu pai queria minha mãe adotasse um menino. Mas ela escolheu a mim. Ele tinha a esperança que, depois de adotar-me, ela voltasse a ficar gestante.

- Ouvi dizer que às vezes acontece. – Sesshoumaru observou seu rosto, compreendendo que entrava num terreno minado no que não sabia manejar-se. – Quando te inteiraste que era adotada?

- Era tão pequena que nem sequer o sei.

- Onde nascestes?

- Em Londres.

- Te adotaram na Inglaterra? – Sesshoumaru não pôde ocultar seu assombro.

- Por minhas veias não corre nenhuma gota de sangue grego. – admitiu Rin, arrependendo-se demasiado tarde de sua confissão.

Sesshoumaru estava obviamente consternado. E nem sequer tinha admitido sua pouco apresentável origem, para não mencionar à sua infortunada irmã que era amante de um magnata.

- Ser grega adotiva, é a seguinte melhor opção.- assegurou Sesshoumaru rapidamente, pondo uma mão sobre a sua num gesto compreensivo. Decidiu, fazendo graça de seu tato. Não lhe dizer que ter se livrado dos genes dos Gakis podia considerar-se uma bênção.

Rin não desejava sua compaixão e começava a travessa-la a dor habitual, de sentir-se -lhe demasiado o que Sesshoumaru pensava dela. Perguntou-se por quê. Na realidade não tinha importância. Seguia sendo herdeira dos Gakis, seguia sendo sua esposa e ele seguia tendo uma foto de Kagura em seu dormitório. Liberou sua mão de um puxão, deu a volta e fechou os olhos, ardentes de lágrimas.

- Creio que tinhas o direito de saber. – disse com voz inexpressiva. – Mas não quero mais falar disso. Boa noite.

Quando Rin acordou na manhã seguinte, entristeceu ao compreender que Sesshoumaru já tinha ido. Mas uma hora depois recebeu uma enorme cesta de flores. Abriu o cartão que a acompanhava.

"** Agora és uma Taisho."** – tinha escrito Sesshoumaru, obviamente que se pensasse que a consolaria que não tinha honra maior para uma mulher. Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas, inclusive enquanto ela ria.

Perguntou-se se tinha mal interpretado sua reação na noite anterior, projetando nele sua própria insegurança. Tinha parecido muito desconcertado ao inteirar-se de que era adotada, mas não teria escrito essa mensagem se isso o preocupasse seriamente. Almejou poder estar com ele e a enfureceu ter-se deixado levar por seu caos emocional e não ter feito as pazes depois de sua primeira briga. Teria que esperar trinta e seis horas até que ele regressasse.

Então lhe ocorre que podia ir a Londres e fazer-lhe uma surpresa. A ideia se apoderou de Rin. Os empregados deviam conhecer a direção de deu apartamento, e quando ele finalizasse seu dia de trabalho, ela estaria esperando- o ...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à: Maah, Li'luH,Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Chuva Fina, gigisalzinho e Debs-chan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Rin estava com um humor fantástico quando a limusine que seus guarda- costas tinham conseguido estacionou diante o bloco de apartamentos.

Estava em Londres pela primeira vez desde seu nascimento. Graças a sua mãe adotiva, era bilíngue, mas temia ter esquecido o inglês que Amanda utilizava com ela e Cosmos quando estavam a sós. Decidiu comprova-lo batendo um papo com um homem de negócios que estava ao seu lado no voo de Paris. Era muito falador e a tinha animado muito ao dizer que falava muito bem, com um leve sotaque que parecia encantador.

Rin saiu do elevador e foi para a porta do apartamento. Em vez de utilizar a cópia da chave que tinha encontrado em Paris, decidiu tocar a campainha, talvez tivesse alguém dentro. A porta se abriu e uma mulher alta de cabelo loira, com um traje negro que realçava sua figura, assomou a cabeça com um sorriso deslumbrante que desapareceu ao ver Rin.

- Sou Rin Taisho. – surpresa,mas pensando que a mulher trabalhava para Sesshoumaru, entrou no vestíbulo.

- Pascale Portier. – a esbelta francesa deixou que a porta se fechasse só.

- Trabalha para meu marido? – perguntou Rin. Entrou no salão e viu, com desilusão, que era tão frio como uma habitação de hotel. Recordou que ele tinha dito que era um apartamento da empresa. Rin compreendeu que se alojava ali outra pessoa seria difícil desfrutar de um jantar romântico para dois. A mulher não tinha contestado e, voltando-se para ela, olhou-a arrogante.

- Não ... não trabalho para Sesshoumaru. – Pascale a olhava fixamente, com as bochechas arreboladas e a expressão dura. – Sesshoumaru esperava que viesse?

- Não. – a mulher estar à defensiva e Rin se pôs tensa. – Suponho que dorme aqui não?

- Te equivocas. – e encolheu os ombros e esboçou um sorriso malicioso. – Suponho que uma esposa tem prioridade sobre uma amante, assim farei a mala.

Rin não ouviu mais do que a primeira parte de sua declaração. A impressão fez com que todo seu corpo se empapasse de suor frio. Uma amante? Começaram a apitar-lhe os ouvidos e lhe pareceu que a voz da mulher lhe soava muito longe. Um instante depois, tudo se encaixou em seu lugar: Sesshoumaru lhe tinha dito que não lhe agradaria o apartamento e que estaria demasiado ocupado para passar tempo com ela. Tinha sido uma tonta ao não ver o que era óbvio!

Sesshoumaru não queria que o acompanhasse a Londres. Tinha outros planos para essas trinta e seis horas. Rin teve a sensação de que as paredes se jogavam sobre ela e o solo afundava sob seus pés. Fez um esforço e se obrigou a examinar Pascale. Era outra loira, bela,alta e segura, do estilo Kagura, o tipo de mulher que parecia definir as preferências sexuais de Sesshoumaru.

Como tinha podido pensar nem um segundo que uma esposa diminuta e morena podia atrair muito tempo um homem como ele?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Rin saiu do apartamento.

Notou uma gota de suor deslizar-se entre os seios. Encontrar-se com a amante de Sesshoumaru a tinha destroçado. Mas também se sentia como se seu cérebro tivesse se partido em dois. Por um lado, procurava encontrar alguma outra explicação à presença da francesa em seu apartamento; por outro, já tinha aceitado que Sesshoumaru pensava em passar a noite ali, traindo-a com outra mulher.

Afinal de contas, seu pai tinha advertido que Sesshoumaru lhe seria infiel.

Os guarda-costas, que a esperavam no vestíbulo do térreo, levaram-na de volta ao estacionamento, Rin sabia exatamente o que sua família tivesse esperado que fizesse nessas circunstâncias: voltar a Paris e comportar-se como se nunca tivesse estado em Londres. Tinham-na educado com o critério de que, enquanto uma mulher devia sempre manter uma reputação decente, um homem poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que fosse discreto. Sua própria mãe tinha ignorado as infidelidades de seu pai na medida do possível. Mas Rin não tinha o espírito de mártir.

Ainda devastada, começava a enfadar-se. Não deveria ter esquecido que seu casamento era uma aliança financeira,mais do que relação pessoal. O amor a tinha cegado, fazendo-a esquecer a reputação de mulherengo de Sesshoumaru.

Tinha criado expectativas irreais e o resultado eram humilhação e angústia. Tinha que deixar claro a Sesshoumaru que não tinha intenção Comdo marido.

- Não, não me anuncie. – ela disse à recepcionista que a recebeu na elegante recepção das Sociedades Taisho. – Quero fazer uma surpresa ao meu marido. Onde fica o escritório?

Sem fazer caso da secretária que a seguiu solícita, falando de uma reunião terrivelmente importante que começaria em cinco minutos, Tin abriu a porta. Entrou e a fechou as suas costas.

Sesshoumaru falava ao telefone, o sol o iluminava desde atrás, realçando os bem definidos planos de seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam como ouro quando levantou a cabeça para ver quem o interrompia.

- Rin? – levantou de um salto.

Ao vê-lo, a barreira de cautela e indiferença que Rin tinha se interposto entre a sua mente e as suas emoções se derrubou. Se lhe fez um nó na garganta quando ele esboçou um amplo sorriso de boas vindas que iluminou seu rosto. Desconcertou-a, pois teria convencido a qualquer de lhe encantava a súbita aparição de sua esposa em Londres. Mas se disse que essa habilidades para ocultar suas reações dó demonstrava o arteiro e astuto que podia ser. Rin se pôs rígida e levantou o queixo em desafio. Odiava-o, mas também o amava e desejava.

- Só vim para dizer-te que nosso casamento terminou.

- Como? – o sorriso de Sesshoumaru desapareceu e fincou olhos nela com assombro.

- Nossos advogados se encarregarão dos trâmites legais da separação. – declarou Rin com acidez.- Não quero voltar a ver-te, nem discutir isto contigo.

- Creia-me, _ágape mou_ ... vais discuti-lo até o amanhecer. – replicou Sesshoumaru baixinho, com olhos brilhantes de cólera e incredulidade. – Diga-me o que tens metido na cabeça, não vai sair-te assim.

- Conheci a tua amante no apartamento. – afirmou Rin com cara tão rígida que se sentia como se falasse através de uma máscara.

- Não tenho nenhuma amante.- Sesshoumaru se tensionou e seus olhos se escureceram ao ouvir esse dado. – Pascale é uma antiga namorada, nada mais. Ainda tem a chave do apartamento e me procurou esta manhã quando chegou a Londres. Disse-lhe que podia passar a noite ali, mas recusei seu convite para jantar.

- Que classe de estúpida acha que sou? – Rin soltou uma risada histérica ao recordar a decepção de Pascale quando viu ela na porta ao invés de Sesshoumaru.

- É minha esposa e espero que confie em mim. – exclamou Sesshoumaru com fúria. – Pedirei a minha secretária que me faça uma reserva num hotel para esta noite.

- Por certo, não admitirias a verdade a não ser que te pegasse no ato de trair-me. – reprovou Rin amargamente, enfurecida pelo que considerava astutas mentiras que pretendiam fazê-la duvidas de si mesma. – Mas vi o suficiente como para convencer-me de que segues sendo o mulherengo que sempre foste. Não penso em viver co um marido infiel ...

- Escutaste uma só palavra do que disse? – cuspiu Sesshoumaru com tom agressivo. – Não, claro que não. Tinha me declarado culpado antes de chegar ao escritório. Nem sequer me dá a oportunidade de defender-me!

- Conheço tua reputação com as mulheres. – Rin ergueu a cabeça, notando que começava a perder a compostura. – Não aceitarei um casamento assim. Não viverei com mentiras e dissimulações ...

- Meu Deus ... não vais a nenhum lugar até que esclarecemos isto! – falou Sesshoumaru, caminhando para ela.

- Calar-me ou ameaçar-me bater não servirá de nada! – exclamou Rin, dando um passo para trás.

- Bater-te? – Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel, como se ela tivesse deixado cair uma bomba ante ele. Sua pele empalideceu e fincou os olhos no tenso triangulo de seu rosto temeroso e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiante. – Acredita que te bateria?

Rin se estremeceu ao compreender o que acabava de revelar sem pretende-lo.

- Teu pai si, te batia ... – raciocinou Sesshoumaru um segundo depois, apesar de que o tinha suspeitado. – Acha que todos os homens são assim? Nunca bati em uma mulher em minha vida, nem o farei! Como pudeste pensar que te faria dano?

A Rin lhe tremia os dentes. Afastou-se dele como se a tivesse atacado. Ainda que parecia consternado pelo que tinha descoberto, seus olhos chuviscaram ameaçadores e cheios de lágrimas.

Perplexa, Rin lhe deu as costas; sempre tinha se sentido segura com Sesshoumaru e, no fundo, sabia que não era como seu pai nesse aspecto.

- Para tua própria segurança – advertiu com a voz entrecortada. – não permitas nunca que meu pai se inteire de que o sabes. Arruinou homens por muito menos.

Sesshoumaru calou. Limitou-se a rodeá-la com os braços por trás, aumentado ainda mais a confusão de Rin. Foi um abraço cálido e reconfortante, calculado para não a ameaçar nem invadir seu espaço pessoal. A Rin a sobrepojou seu desejo de apoiar-se nele, de sentir sua força e o calor de seu corpo musculoso uma vez mais. Só uma vez mais, antes de abandona-lo.

- Ele nunca voltará a pôr uma mão em você, _ágape mou_. – disse Sesshoumaru roucamente. – Te juro! Não voltará a Lexos. Não voltará a estar a sós com ele. Enquanto eu viver, sempre estarás segura.

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas, sabia que ele falava sério e cada célula de seu corpo desejou estabelecer contato físico com esse homem ao que ainda amava. Não podia viver com um homem que não confiasse plenamente; a tinha ferido e ela tinha a obrigação de se proteger. Se seguissem casados a destroçaria, como Minos Gakis tinha feito com sua mãe adotiva.

- Preciso mais. – suspirou. Esforçando-se para superar sua debilidade, saiu do círculo protetor de seus braços e se voltou para ele. – Mais do que tu podes dar-me.

- Não te fui infiel... nem serei no futuro. – afirmou Sesshoumaru, com seus olhos dourados nela.

Rin pensou que seguramente ele acreditava em suas próprias palavras. Talvez, como tinha descoberto sem dar-lhe tempo a sucumbir diante os encantos de Pascale, o arrependimento lhe fazia crer que podia mudar. Mas era demasiado tarde. Sesshoumaru era um homem demasiado atraente, poderoso e rico; isso o convertia num repto para muitas mulheres que se esforçariam para tenta-lo.

- Foi uma lua-de-mel maravilhosa. – sussurrou Rin com sinceridade. – Espero que não te ofenda se te digo que mereço algo mais que seguir casada com um homem como você. Um homem que enterrou seu coração na tumba de outra mulher ...

- Rin ... – tentou interromper ele.

- Necessito um homem que me queira por mim mesma, e prefiro estar sozinha a me conformar com toda a vida me conformando com menos, mas isso se acabou. – afirmou com angústia. – Mereço ter minha própria vida; penso encontrar a minha irmã, Kagome, e chegar a conhece-la.

- Ajudarei-te a encontrar a sua irmã, mas não a que viva longe de mim! – Sesshoumaru lhe agarrou as mãos. – Isto é uma loucura. Acredito que não entendeste nada do que hei dito, e está muito alterada.

A porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. Na porta tinha um homem maior, com traje uma roupa árabe., com aspecto de estar impaciente.

- Excelência ... – Sesshoumaru, todo profissionalismo, acercou-se a saúda-lo. Depois de trocar algumas frases no que Rin supôs árabe, Sesshoumaru a apresentou como esposa. O visitante era um emir, com um nome demasiado longo para que Rin o recordasse. Sorriu-lhe com educação, compreendendo que devia ser essa pessoa tão importante sobre cuja chegada lhe tinha advertido a secretária de Sesshoumaru. Segundos depois, entraram os acompanhantes do emir e Sesshoumaru, compreendendo que não tinha mais remédio do que adiar sua conversa, abriu a porá de escritório contíguo para que Rin entrasse.

- Vinte minutos ... por favor, espera. – urgiu Sesshoumaru baixinho, procurando evasivos olhos castanhos.

Rin, vendo que não se atrevia a deixa-la sem essa garantia, assentiu. Agora mais descontraído, Sesshoumaru fechou porta, deixando-a só. Rin inspirou uma grande baforada de ar e, sem duvidar saiu ao corredor pela outra porta. Disse que tudo seria mais fácil assim. Não teria mais discussões desagradáveis, nem cenas emocionais que poderiam fazer-lhe perder o impulso e a segurança. Era muito débil em tudo o que concernia a Sesshoumaru, mas tinha falado muito sério. A partir desse momento poderia ter todas as pessoas lhes que desejasse e seguir adorando as fotos de Kagura, e ela teria sua própria vida.

Quando chegou abaixo pediu a um dos guardas que lhe chamasse um táxi e que recolhesse sua mala da limusine. Quando chegou o táxi informou aos guardas- costas que Sesshoumaru não queria que a acompanhasse ou a seguissem. Depois, pediu ao motorista do táxi que a levasse a estação de trem mais próxima para viajar ao Norfolk.

Estava dando ao primeiros passos para encontrar sua irmã, iniciando uma viagem com que tinha sonhado muitas vezes. Mas, embora por fim tinha reclamado o direito e a liberdade para efetua-lo, as lágrimas a afogavam e não podia suportar a idéia de não voltar a ver o Sesshoumaru. A idéia de viver sem ele a golpeou como uma racha que caísse de grande altura, e não a consolou absolutamente dizer-se que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Eram mais das nove da noite quando Rin saiu do carro e esperou o outro táxi para do que a recolhesse. Por fim estava só a alguns quilômetros da casa em que vivia sua irmã quando a escreveu, fazia quase cinco anos. O taxista lhe comentou que Fossets era uma meta na comunidade: um edifício alto e delgado, de telhado muito inclinado e com janelas na cobertura, que na distância, faziam que parecesse uma casa de bonecas. A Rin se fez um nó na garganta ao recordar essa carta que seu pai não tinha lhe permitido contestar. Perguntou-se se sua irmã lhe perdoaria essa falta de resposta e se teria alguém em Fossets que pudesse dar-lhe dados sobre Kagome.

Pediu ao motorista que a esperasse, pois pensava em passar a noite em hotel da localidade e, muito nervosa, tocou a campainha. Uma mulher de meia idade abriu a porta.

- Sinto molesta-la a esta hora, mas tentava encontrar uma mulher chamada Kagome Garitón. – explicou Rin. – Vivia aqui faz uns cinco anos.

- Mas já não mais. – disse a mulher com a expressão desconcertada. – Kagome se casou no ano passado.

- Se casou? – repetiu Rin com surpresa.

- Sim, claro ... Com Inuyasha Andracchi, um conhecido homem de negócios.Têm um menino pequeno, Connor. Birdir Pearce, a mulher que tinha a tutela de Kagome, ainda vive aqui. Mas esta noite saiu.

- Poderia dar-me o endereço de Kagome? – perguntou Rin com o coração a ponto de sair do peito. Sua interlocutora a olhou com certa incomodidade.

- Bem, na realidade, não sei se devo. Poderia me dizer por que quer pôr se em contato com Kagome?

- Creio... isto é, sei que é minha gêmea. A mim me adotaram,mas ela foi a uma família acolhida. Faz muito tempo que desejo encontra-la.

- Santo céu. – disse a mulher depois de uns segundos de silêncio. – Quer entrar e esperar até que volte Birdie?

- Obrigada, mas levo o dia todo viajando e estou muito cansada. – Rin não sentia capaz de enfrentar-se com a curiosidade que irradiava do rosto da mulher. –Se pudesse dar-me o número de telefone de Kagome...

Minutos depois, Rin voltou ao táxi. Tinha- o . Tinha o número do telefone! Ademais, tinha se inteirado de que sua irmã estava na segunda residência de seu marido, na Escócia, a uns trezentos quilômetros de distância. Não se atrevia a crer-se que podia ligar nesse número e ouvir a voz dessa irmã que não conhecia.

Pelo visto, seu pai tinha mentido sobre a vida de sua irmã, a suposta mulher aventureira.

Rin desejava ajudar e aconselhar, estava felizmente casada e tinha um filho. Essa descoberta fez Rin recordar sua própria e humilhante situação; seu casamento mal tinha durado a lua-de-mel.

Quando Rin se instalou numa suíte do Hotel Belstone House, o primeiro que fez foi pedir o jantar, pois estava mareada de fome. Depois, voltou a estudar o pedaço de papel onde estava escrito o telefone. Seu sentido comum a convenceu de que não seria muito sociável chamar a essa hora da noite para falar com sua irmã pela primeira vez.

Frustrada, tentou não pensar em Sesshoumaru e no que podia estar fazendo nesse momento. Ela tinha devolvido a liberdade, assim ele tinha o direito de desfruta-la. Sesshoumaru poderia estar compartilhando com Pascale esse jantar romântico que Rin tinha imaginado para eles dois quando saiu de Paris. Lhe revirou o estômago pensa-lo.

Tirou-se o anéis que ele lhe tinha presenteado e os deixou na mesinha do café. Decidiu dar-se um chuveiro rápido e pôr-se algo mais cômodo antes que chegasse o jantar.

Enquanto se banhava, uma vozinha interna começou a martelar sua cabeça, propondo a possibilidade de que Sesshoumaru tivesse dito a verdade sobre Pascale. Talvez fosse só uma ex-amante que tinha aparecido sem aviso prévio e se tinha instalado no apartamento com a intenção de convence-lo a prosseguir com a relação apesar de seu casamento. Rin grunhiu ao ver o rumo que tomavam seus pensamentos. Pensar assim era arriscar-se a converter-se na típica esposa que escondia a cabeça e aceitava qualquer desculpa, por mais improvável que fosse. Estava segura de que seria capaz de desapaixonar-se de Sesshoumaru, de que conhecer seu verdadeiro caráter mataria esse amor. Perguntou-se por que a vida era tão cruel. Só tinha sido capaz de admirar e respeitar Kohaku, ainda que era um homem excepcional em mudança, quando Sesshoumaru apareceu em sua vida, e sendo consciente de seus defeitos, tinha-lhe permitido que lhe roubasse seu coração.

Enquanto se atava a cinta da bata de seda, ouviu o ruído de um helicóptero que voava muito baixo. Acercou-se à janela. O coração lhe deu um salto ao ver o confundível logotipo das empresas Taisho gravado no aparelho que sobrevoava os jardins do hotel, preparando-se para pousar...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à: Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Chuva Fina, Li'luH e Debs-chan.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Sesshoumaru saltou do helicóptero furioso. Quando essa tarde tinha entrado ao escritório contíguo ao seu e o tinha encontrado vazio tinha sentido como se lhe tivessem dado uma punhalada nas costas. Para ele, se Rin tivesse aceitado esperar e não tivesse cumprido sua palavra era uma traição imperdoável. Até esse momento, tinha estado reflexionando sobre o fato de que era a filha de um pai que tinha tido mais aventuras casado do que as que tinham a maioria dos solteiros.

Inclusive tinha reconhecido que sua própria reputação de mulherengo, contribuiu. Mas, não podia aceitar que Rin não tivesse aceitado imediatamente sua explicação com respeito de Pascale.

No entanto, o giro que tinha dado a situação o preocupava bem mais. A equipe de segurança lhe disse que tinha despedido aos guarda-costas e lhe horrorizou, imaginar-se a Rin com essa ridícula valise cheia de dinheiro e de jóias só e sem proteção. Rin tinha tanta capacidade de cuidar de si mesma no mundo real como um personagem de desenhos animados.

Arrependeu-se de não ter mencionado o conteúdo dessa valise quando estavam em Paris.

Mas não tinha querido envergonhá-la nem fazer-lhe dano. Supunha que tinha direito a suas pequenas manias. Que não pudesse suportar a idéia de separar-se das jóias herdadas de sua mãe e não se sentisse segura sem uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro não era problema, desde que estivesse protegida em todo momento.

Estava a ponto de chamar à polícia quando um dos guarda-costas admitiu que na realidade a estavam seguindo dois homens, mas que não o haviam dito se por acaso lhe incomodava que a tivessem desobedecido. O imenso alívio do Sesshoumaru se converteu pouco a pouco na ira mais intensa que tinha sentido em sua vida.

Rin, rígida e com a cabeça alta, esperava o telefonema na porta. Tinha que ser Sesshoumaru! Não podia acreditar em coincidência de que outro executivo de sua empresa tivesse decidido alojar-se no mesmo hotel que ela. Recordou-se que não lhe dava medo nada de que pudesse dizer-lhe Sesshoumaru , mas seu pânico se misturava com uma intensa excitação.

De repente, sem chamada prévia, ouviu-se o clique do cartão que fazia de chave e a porta se abriu de par em par. Sesshoumaru entrou de uma pernada e fechou a porta. Seus olhos flamejavam de fúria e tinha o rosto desencaixado.

—Como te atreves registrar-te como uma Gakis?- lhe lançou Sesshoumaru sem preâmbulos. - Como te atreves a negar meu nome?

Rin não esperava algo assim, entreabriu os lábios e, sem saber que dizer, fechou-os de novo para, ao menos, salvar sua dignidade.

—Não deveria me surpreender de sua arrogância! -continuou Sesshoumaru. —É uma Gakis de pés a cabeça!

—Isso não é verdade... -disse ela abrindo os olhos castanhos com assombro.

—Não? Que direito tinha de me dizer que nosso matrimônio tinha acabado? Acaso é a única pessoa envolvida? É que não te equivoca alguma vez? Sempre julga os outros sem ter provas? Ao primeiro problema foge como se lhe perseguissem os demônios.

Rin apertou os dentes e se negou a reagir em modo algum.

—Mas claro, é uma Gakis... como poderia te equivocar? – arrebitou Sesshoumaru com ironia. Tirou uma pequena gravadora e a pôs sobre a mesa. - Só que esta vez, como vais comprovar, fez o ridículo!

—Sério? - Rin tinha a cara vermelha como carmim. - Que vai fazer essa máquina? Paralisar-me?

—Em meu escritório gravam todas as minhas conversas – Sesshoumaru apertou o botão com força.

O aparelho se pôs em açã, tensa, escutou a Sesshoumaru atender o telefonema de Pascale.

Ela reconheceu a voz profunda da mulher de imediato. A surpreendeu que Pascale falasse a Sesshoumaru em grego. Ela lhe dizia que ia passar a noite em Londres e que, como sabia que Sesshoumaru também estava ali, esperava que pudessem encontrá-la. Imóvel como uma estátua Rin escutou o resto da conversa. A voz de Sesshoumaru soou fria e distante quando compreendeu que Pascale tinha se instalado no apartamento, mas ela fez questão de que jantassem juntos.

—Deixa-me em paz! - se ouviu a voz seca de Sesshoumaru. - Use o apartamento esta noite se queres, mas quando saíres deixa ali a chave. Não irei visitar-te.

—Mas sabes onde encontrar-me se mudares de opinião - ronroneou Pascale provocante antes de desligar.

Seguiu um silêncio. Rin, inquieta, brincava com os extremos do cinto da bata. Por dentro, estourava de júbilo e alívio. Tinha-se equivocado por completo isso a fazia imensamente feliz saber que tinha julgado mal a seu marido. Todo o peso da dor com o que levava lutando todo o dia, desapareceu num instante.

— Sesshoumaru... - fixou os olhos brilhantes nele e seguiu com tom rouco de emoção. —Eu...

—Não – Sesshoumaru levantou a mão com desprezo - Não te atrevas a pensar nem um segundo que se pedir perdão vais solucionar algo desta vez!

—Mais sinto tanto... - falou Rin com surpresa.

—Dissestes que esperarias no escritório, mentistes. Nunca fiquei com uma mulher em quem não confiasse. Espero de minha esposa um alto grau de lealdade e honradez. E tu precisas dessas duas qualidades!

—Mas, eu... – Rin se fechou a garganta, sua condenação a tinha devastado.

—Não há desculpas que valham - Sesshoumaru a olhou de acima abaixo com desdém. – Deixaste-me plantado quando ao menos o que me devias era escutar-me. Ao primeiro problema, destrói o que temos e vais embora!

—Que tu acha que tinha que pensar quando me encontrei com Pascale em teu apartamento? - exigiu Rin emotivamente, tentando defender-se.

—Se supunha que devia acreditar em mim. –Supunha-se que devias valorizar nosso casamento o suficiente para ficar-te e discutir a situação como uma pessoa adulta. Mas só fostes capaz de acusar e fugir. - acusou Sesshoumaru. - Não te importou nada mais. Não escutaste nada do que disse...

—Pascale me disse que eram amantes...

—Éramos...- disse ele.- É a única palavra verdadeira. Faz mais de dois meses que não a vejo, e nossa relação acabou muito antes do casamento.

—De acordo, tive uma reação exagerada - Rin começava a ficar desesperada. —Deveria ter-te dado a oportunidade de explicar-te...

—Mas não teria sido suficiente, não é verdade? – Sesshoumaru a olhou com dureza. - Se Pascale me tivesse chamado ao celular, não teria podido provar que não íamos nos ver. Onde estaríamos agora se não tivesse uma gravação desse telefonema no escritório? - Disse ele com tom amargo.

Rin se pôs branca como a neve. - Creio que sem essa gravação, para ti estaria morto e enterrado. Se não tens fé em mim, não há casamento para nós.

A dureza de sua voz fez que Rin lhe encolhesse o coração. Tinha passado de um estado defensivo a um de júbilo, e agora ele a recusava. Tinha acusado de algo que não tinha feito e se tinha negado a acreditar em sua palavra. Perguntou-se, assolada pelo arrependimento, por que tinha estado tão disposta a julgá-lo culpado. Recordou as maravilhosas semanas que tinham compartilhado em Paris e sua felicidade quando chegou a Londres essa mesma manhã. De repente, compreendeu tudo.

—Veja... - falou debilmente Rin com voz tensa . —Nunca tinha sido tão feliz como agora e, talvez, não podia ter acreditado. Quando Pascale disse isso, foi como se o tempo todo tivesse estado esperando que me traísses. Simplesmente o aceitei. Pareceu-me mais realista e natural que toda essa felicidade.

Sesshoumaru a olhava com os olhos cerrados e o cenho franzido, prestando muito atenção a suas palavras.

—Creio que sou muito cínica, mas não arrogante. Creio que tentava proteger-me porque me já fizeram muito mal. - admitiu Rin tensamente. - Cresci num lar em que minha única força era meu orgulho, mas tinha que o sacrificar para manter-me a salvo. Não estou acostumada a poder apoiar-me nem confiar em ninguém mas... mas posso aprender.

Sesshoumaru fez um esforço por ocultar o efeito que lhe causava esse explicação, sentia-se como se lhe tivessem dado um murro na boca do estômago. Compreendia até que ponto sua própria infância, feliz e sem complicações, tinha marcado suas expectativas com respeito à vida e à gente.

Sempre tinha dado por certo o que Rin nunca tinha tido segurança, confiança de que todas suas necessidades seriam satisfeitas e, por seus amigos, carinho. Entendê-lo, ao fim, o desolou. Cruzou a distância que os separava com uma arrancada a tomou entre seus braços. Ela se tensionou, mas lhe acelerou o coração.

—Não quero tua compaixão... - recusou.

—Te vale minha luxúria? - interrompeu ele rapidamente.

Rin deixou escapar um riso rompido. Como uma boneca de trapo, deixou que a achatasse contra seu peito forte e varonil e afundou a cara em seu ombro. Ele acariciou seu cabelo com uma mão trêmula, emocionado.

—Sinto ter-te feito passar por isto - murmurou ela.

—Esqueça! Acabo de compreender que venho de um lugar ao que tu nem sequer chegaste - assegurou Sesshoumaru, ainda que Rin não entendeu que queria dizer. —Mas não me casei contigo para envolver-me com outras mulheres. Tive muitos anos de liberdade para fazer o que quisesse, e fiz, agora estou preparado para algo diferente. Tens que aceitar isso.

—Sim... -nesse momento bateram na porta.

—Quem demônios será? -grunhiu Sesshoumaru.

—Certamente é o jantar que pedi.

Sesshoumaru a soltou e abriu a porta. Um garçom entrou com um carrinho, serve a mesa e partiu rapidamente, com uma generosa gorjeta na mão, Rin olhou ao Sesshoumaru deslumbrada por seus olhos, a vitalidade e força de seu corpo, e, sobre tudo, por esse autocontrole que lhe permitia manifestar tanto sua ira como sua ternura. Era um homem maravilhoso e não o merecia, não se atrevia a lhe perguntar se estava disposto a perdoá-la.

—Quanta fome tem? - perguntou Sesshoumaru roucamente.

—Não... - No instante em que Rin percebeu o reflexo de desejo sexual que iluminava seus olhos, lhe fechou a garganta.

—Te desejo, _yineka mou_ - admitiu Sesshoumaru, guiando-a passo a passo para o dormitório. – Não tens idéia de até que ponto.

—Ainda? – Rin sentiu uma intensa onda de alívio.

—É uma obsessão contínua. - confirmou Sesshoumaru, inclinando a cabeça e beijando-a com paixão.

**Rin se derreteu em seus braços. Gemeu com desejo e, depois, pendurou-se em seus ombros.**

**Sesshoumaru, com um suspiro de frustração, levantou-a em seus braços e a colocou no divã do dormitório.**

**—Deveria seguir enfadado contigo – grunhiu. - Não costumo perseguir às mulheres por todo o país. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisas...**

**—Não terás que voltar a fazê-lo - jurou Rin.**

**—Poderias escrevê-lo e assiná-lo por triplicado? - se burlou Sesshoumaru, capturando seus lábios com ardor enquanto lhe tirava a bata. Afastou-se dela para despir-se e contemplou seu corpo nu com admiração. —É belíssima - sussurrou, voltando a seu lado.**

**Voltou a sugar sua boca com paixão. Ela soube que nunca se cansaria dessa sensação maravilhosa, desse desejo que a consumia. Tinha pensado que nunca voltariam a estar juntos e, percorrendo seus musculosos braços com as mãos, se arqueou para ele, abrindo as coxas instintivamente.**

**—Não esperes - incitou, mordendo seu ombro suavemente. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça com satisfação.**

**—Tanto me desejas?**

**—Sempre... - gemeu ela ao notar sua pressão.**

**Ele a penetrou com lentidão e segurança, e a sensação foi tão extraordinária que se lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas. Se arqueou para ele, obrigando-o a acelerar o ritmo para que se acoplasse ao seu. Quando atingiu ao cume cego de prazer, teve a sensação de que estourava em ondas de espuma cálida e sedosa.**

—Suponho que agora deveria deixar-te comer - suspirou Sesshoumaru com inapetência, roubando-lhe um último beijo. Colocando-a em cima dele e a abraçou possessivamente, estreitando-a contra seu corpo grande e úmido.

—Sim...

—Sei que não comeste desde que saíste do avião esta manhã, _ágape mou._

—Como sabe? - Rin emergiu suavemente de seu sonho satisfeito e levantou a cabeça.

—Te seguiram desde o escritório. Como acha que te encontrei tão cedo? —A chama zombadora de seus olhos se apagou. —Não voltes a despedir os teus guarda-costas.

Se me seguiram, não obedeceram minhas ordens - replicou Rin desafiadora. Sesshoumaru entrelaçou os dedos em seu alvoroçado cabelo.

- Lhes agradeci muito que não o fizessem. Em Paris, uma noite deixaste essa valise que levas a toda parte aberta sobre o toucador e vi o que há dentro.

Rin ficou gelada e pálida. Tinha visto o dinheiro que tinha pensado utilizar como fundo para fugir de seu casamento? Não tinha sabido como desfazer-se do dinheiro sem alertar a Sesshoumaru de que tinha preparado a escapada do dia de seu casamento com muita antecedência.

—Esse dinheiro deveria estar no banco, e os diamantes numa caixa de segurança – sugeriu ele.

Rin, com a boca seca, assentiu de imediato, esperando a pergunta óbvia: porque arcava uma valise cheia de dinheiro e jóias? Mas Sesshoumaru se limitou a esboçar esse sorriso que a paralisava o coração. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, aliviada porque não a interrogasse. Mas com um grande peso na consciência.

Nunca se atreveria a confessar a verdade; se, se inteirasse da egoísta e estúpida que tinha sido antes do casamento, nunca a perdoaria.

—Bem... – disse Sesshoumaru com estudada indiferença. —Fostes a uma casa antes de vir aqui. Para que?

—Era a casa da família que acolheu a minha irmã gêmea. – Rin sorriu, esquecendo seus arrependimentos ao pensar em sua irmã. — Expliquei quem era e agora... Tenho o telefone de Kagome!

—O que disse tua irmã quando ligaste? – Sesshoumaru se incorporou inesperadamente,sobressaltando-a.

—Ainda não liguei... pareceu-me que era demasiado tarde... - explicou. Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro exasperado e fez que lhe contasse exatamente o que tinha dito e a quem em Fossets.

—Não te dá conta de que tua gêmea deve estar colada ao telefone, esperando teu telefonema? As pessoas não se calam nesse tipo de informação. Estou certo que já sabe que foste a sua antiga casa e tens seu telefone.

—Ligarei amanhã - disse Rin enrijecendo.

Sesshoumaru saltou da cama, foi ao salão e recolheu o papel que tinha visto antes na mesinha de café. E riu de si mesmo. Tinha pensado que podia ser o telefone de Kohaku. Mas o filho do pescador era história passada.

Minutos depois, Rin se encontrou com o fone na mão enquanto seu marido, de cueca, observava-a com os braços cruzados.

—É mais de meia-noite. – protestou. - Não está certo chamar a estas horas.

—Está assustada e provavelmente ela também. Liga. -ordenou Sesshoumaru..

—Sou Rin Taisho - balbuciou quando uma agitada voz feminina respondeu ao telefone imediatamente. – É Kagome?

—Sim. É minha gêmea? - perguntou a voz.

—Sim. Não sei o que dizer... agora que te encontrei...

—Eu também estou confusa, mas super feliz. Aterrorizava-me que não chamasse e não me podia acreditar que a prima de Birdie deixasse que te fosse sem pedir teu nome e teu endereço.- A voz de Kagome começou a soar brilhante e ansiosa. - Se te organizamos um vôo especial, poderias vir esta noite?

Rin abriu os olhos com surpresa e se voltou para Sesshoumaru para comentar em grego.

—Não - recusou ele imediatamente. - Já está esgotada. Diga que iremos amanhã na primeira hora.

—Com quem estás? - perguntou Kagome com curiosidade. - Em que idioma estás falando?

Desde esse momento, perderam a noção do tempo. Sesshoumaru pediu comida recém feita para os dois, Rin se encostou no sofá e começou a responder as perguntas de sua gêmea; quando adquiriu confiança, ela também começou a perguntar. Sesshoumaru foi banhar-se. Chegou o jantar, mas Rin se limitou a mordiscar com uma mão, incapaz de deixar de falar. Finalmente, atendeu a separar-se de sua irmã durante umas horas quando se deu conta de que tinha que disfarçar um bocejo entre frase e frase. Desmoronou-se no sofá com um sorriso feliz.,

—Minha irmã vive em um castelo - Disse a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru levantou a sua esposa nos braços, levou-a ao dormitório e a encostou. Foi ao salão para recuperar os anéis que tinha visto na mesinha de café e, quando regressou, estava profundamente adormecida. Voltou a pôr-lhe a aliança, perguntando-se por que lhe parecia tão importante fazê-lo.

Rin efervescia de expectativa e nervos quando o helicóptero posou na pista de aterrissagem privada do Castello Eyre.

—Kagome vai adorar-te - disse Sesshoumaru, agarrando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

Todo o atendimento de Rin se concentrou na mulher que se aproximava com um cálido sorriso de boas vindas. Correu para eles com pernas longas e ágeis e o cabelo avermelhado revolto pela brisa.

—Deixa que te olhe... - uns olhos de cor castanhos examinaram fascinados a sua gêmea, menor e nervosa. —Oh, Deus meu, é pequenina... é muito, muito linda - exclamou, movendo a cabeça de lado a lado. - É a viva imagem de nossa avó paterna. Nosso pai tem um retrato dela. Foi uma beleza lendária dos anos trinta.

Rin, ao ver os olhos de sua irmã, cheios de lágrimas como os seus e ouvir essas palavras que, pela primeira vez, contatavam-na com outra família, sentiu uma grande emoção. Sem saber como, abraçaram-se, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Depois, Kagome a rodeou com um braço, guiou-a para um carro desportivo e, sem deixar de tagarelar, empreendeu o regresso ao castelo.

Enquanto, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se tinham apresentado, ficando aparte para não interferir nesse reencontro que tinha lugar depois de vinte anos.

—Será possível! - exclamou Inuyasha ao ver ao carro afastar-se. – Kagome nos deixou aqui!

Em silêncio, os dois esperaram que o carro diminuísse a velocidade e voltasse para eles. Uns segundos depois Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha trocaram um olhar de incredulidade masculina. Mas não lhes pareceu necessário comentar que lhes tinham esquecido como se fossem um par de malas supérfluas.

Voltaram ao castelo passeando e Inuyasha explicou que tinha outra irmã mais, chamava Sango. Tinha nascido do primeiro casamento da mãe de Rin e Kagome, e estava casada com o príncipe herdeiro de Quamar.

—Também fala muito. - comentou Inuyasha. – Kagome a chamou por telefone esta madrugada, assim suspeito que não demorarás em conhecer a Sango.

—Quanto mais cedo, melhor - riu Sesshoumaru. - Não tem muita família, que digamos.

— Minos Gakis? - depois de admitir que era consciente de quem era Rin, exatamente, Inuyasha observou a alegre expressão que cruzou o rosto de Sesshoumaru e relaxou de tudo.

—Sugiro que vamos comer... Que as deixemos desfrutar de sua reunião e demoremos em voltar. - Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso de cumplicidade. Quanto tempo crês que demorarão nossas esposas em sentir nossa falta?

Aterradas nos dois extremos do mesmo sofá enquanto tomavam café, Kagome e Rin só recordaram seus esposos quando Taylor, o mordomo, entrou para anunciar o almoço e a perguntar se os senhores voltariam a tempo para comer. Kagome e Rin se olharam consternadas e depois estouraram em risadas culpadas ao compreender o que tinham feito.

—Você tinha esquecido de Inuyasha alguma vez? -perguntou Rin.

—Não, e suponho que está furioso – regozijou Kagome - Que me dizes de Sesshoumaru?

—Não creio que lhe tenha agradado muito - confiou Rin. Mas quando Taylor lhes disse que seus maridos tinham regressado ao castelo e depois se tinham marchado no terreno de Inuyasha, ambas relaxaram. Kagome falou a Rin de sua mãe, Renne Garitón, já falecida, e de sua relação com o pai de ambas, Phil Sargent. A Rin lhe encantou saber que tinha outra irmã,Sango, maior do que elas. O resto da tarde decorreu placidamente, com seu sobrinho Connor, sentado em seu regaço, batendo um papo e conhecendo-se.

Ao entardecer, Rin contemplando o pôr-do-sol sobre o lago desde a janela gótica de seu dormitório lançou uma suspiro de alegria. Sesshoumaru, que tinha regressado com Inuyasha justo a tempo para o jantar, rodeou-a com seus braços e a girou para si.

—Foi um bom dia?

—Maravilhoso - replicou ela.

—Deveríamos comprar uma casa aqui - sugeriu ele. Rin se pôs tensa e, compreendendo que já era hora de que fosse mais sincera com Sesshoumaru. Inalou profundamente.

—Não precisa. Herdei a casa de Londres de Cosmos e minha mãe adotiva me deixou Caradore Park, o sítio de sua família. Não visitei nenhuma das duas propriedades, mas meu pai as utiliza quando vem a Inglaterra.

—E não se te tinha ocorrido mencionar esses detalhes até agora? - perguntou Sesshoumaru com voz tensa.

—Não me pareceu importante - Rin se encolheu de ombros e evitou seu olhar incrédulo. - Creio que vou banhar-me - murmurou, dirigindo-se para o banheiro na velocidade supersônica.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a porta antes de que se fechasse.

—Há mais, não é verdade? - inquiriu com firmeza.

—Mamãe e Cosmos me deixaram tudo - confessou Rin, engolindo saliva. Uma olhadela ao rosto de seu marido lhe confirmou que ele tinha bastante claro o que esse "tudo" implicava.

—Já vejo... -afirmou Sesshoumaru vocalizando lentamente. - Colocará tudo num documento para nossos filhos.

—Não... - exclamou Rin, depois de um breve silêncio.

—Já te expliquei o que opinava a esse respeito - declarou Sesshoumaru com toda a força de sua personalidade, Rin empalideceu e inclinou a cabeça. - Um marido grego considera que tem o direito de manter a sua mulher - declarou com convicção e firmeza.

Rin apertou os dentes; o orgulho de Sesshoumaru interferia com sua inteligência. Ela não confiava em que a associação com seu pai durasse muito, e tentava protegê-los a ambos. Antes ou depois, Minos Gakis faria algum negócio sujo que o indignaria, e se Sesshoumaru tentava dissolver a sociedade, Minos faria o possível por arruiná-lo. Era muito possível que chegasse o momento no que Sesshoumaru se alegrasse de ter uma esposa economicamente independente cujos bens não estivessem atados num fiel compromisso.

—Não aceitarei nenhum compromisso nesse sentido. – advertiu Sesshoumaru com um tom letal que fez que ela sentisse um arrepio. - É uma questão do que é "correto" - concluiu, fechando a porta inesperadamente.

Quando Rin saiu do banho, Sesshoumaru já estava na cama, apoiado num montão de travesseiros que tinha empilhado. Seus olhos se encontraram e Sesshoumaru estremeceu. Vê-lo sempre lhe provocava um impacto que a deixava sem alento.

—A meu ver, _ágape mou_ - declarou Sesshoumaru com voz calma, - isto também é uma questão de confiança. Tens ou não tens confiança em minha capacidade de cuidar de ti?

Imediatamente, Rin viu as desvantagens de ter-lhe dado tempo a reflexionar até encontrar o argumento mais perigoso para ambos.

Rin, compreendendo que uma negativa feriria profundamente seu orgulho e abalaria seu casamento, fez algo que nunca antes tinha feito: com um movimento sensual e insinuante, desfez-se da camisola. Sentiu o súbito ardor de olhar de Sesshoumaru, fixo em seus peitos e seus estreitos quadris. A atmosfera mudou por completo. Sem mal respirar, acercou-se à cama e se acomodou a seu lado, agitando sua longa cabeleira.

—Sim... claro que sim - sussurrou docemente.

—É uma bruxa - grunhiu Sesshoumaru, enredando os dedos em seu cabelo. Agarrou-a com força e a pôs sobre si, reclamando sua boca com um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

—Como pode ser tão rasteira para perguntar-me isso? Que posso contestar ante algo assim?

—Sim... ou não... - Sesshoumaru se negou a dar passo atrás.

Durante o fim de semana, Rin falou longamente por telefone com sua irmã, Sango, e lembrou encontrar-se com seu pai natural, Phil, em sua próxima visita a Londres. Sesshoumaru tinha que regressar a Grécia e, ainda que lhe doía deixar a sua gêmea, não queria separar-se dele. Estavam recém casados e ela demasiado apaixonada, como podia aceitar o convite de Kagome, que queria que passasse uns dias mais no castelo.

Minutos antes de embarcar em seu vôo a Atenas, Sesshoumaru recebeu um telefonema urgente que atendeu em privado. Depois de atender Rin notou as rugas de tensão que sulcavam seu rosto e seu olhar sombrio.

—Que aconteceu? - perguntou.

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Seguia atordoado pela notícia que acabava de receber. Seu sogro tinha piorado notavelmente, os médicos tinham decidido que já não era viável outra operação e que não podiam fazer mais por ele. Desolado ao ver a olhada interrogante e inocente de Rin, amaldiçoou-se por não ter-lhe contado desobedecendo as ordens de Minos.

— Rin... teu pai está muito doente –disse.

—Desde... desde quando? –pergunto Rin pálida.

Sesshoumaru tomou suas mãos entre as suas e lhe contou o que Minos lhe tinha confessado seis semanas antes.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à: Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Chuva Fina, Li'luH e Debs-chan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: ESTE É O PENÚLITMO CAP. NA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TEREMOS O ÚLTIMO + O PRÓLOGO DA OUTRA ADAPTAÇÃO QUE COMEÇAREI A POSTAR.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Rin, cujo semblante refletia sua surpresa claramente, afastou as mãos bruscamente.

—Papai está morrendo... tu sabia e me o ocultaste?

—Teu pai não queria que nem tu nem tua tia soubessem. Iam operá-lo dentro de umas semanas. Agora isso deixou de ser uma opção - admitiu Sesshoumaru enquanto Rin seguia olhando-o com olhos doidos e acusadores. - Acreditei, igual a Minos, que o ponto crítico demoraria a chegar.

—O ponto crítico... – Rin se afastou dele trêmula. Seu pai tinha má cara quando tinha regressado de sua última viagem, mas que ela o tinha achado a era excesso de trabalho. Como podia não se ter dado conta? Como podia Sesshoumaru não a ter prevenido?

—Pensei que ainda tinha muito tempo para preparar-te . - se desculpou Sesshoumaru com arrependimento.

—E você é o homem que se atreveu a dizer-me que não estava à altura de teus padrões de honradez? - exclamou Rin indignada. Tinha arrependimentos porque tinha estado tão absorta em seus próprios problemas que não se tinha fixado no declive de seu pai; inclusive tinha planejado deixar à família Gakis, o que tivesse suposto uma desonra pública para seu pai.

—Não queria faltar à promessa que lhe fiz - explicou Sesshoumaru, acompanhando sua declaração com um eloqüente movimento das mãos.

—Até meu pai tem mais direitos neste casamento do que eu mesma! - lhe jogou na cara Rin, saindo-se pela tangente. - Pões teu compromisso com ele acima de tua lealdade para mim. Isto é um tema de família, e você não é um Gakis!

Rin, tremendo como uma folha, derrubou-se sobre o assento. Não se atrevia a olhá-lo, porque sabia que estava sendo injusta. Ele sabia perfeitamente como tinha sido sua vida familiar.

Mas, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Rin compreendeu que não podia evitar querer a seu pai e que se considerava grega e membro dos Gakis, porque ali estavam, e estariam para sempre, suas primeiras recordações e suas raízes. A tinha alegrado muito encontrara sua irmã gêmea, Kagome, mas se tinha sentido muito distante quando falaram sobre seus pais naturais: não... não podia esquecer nem deixar de lado a vinte e três anos de vida.

—Estará em Lexos esta noite - lhe assegurou Sesshoumaru.

—A papai não lhe agrada que estejam em cima dele – Rin engoliu saliva. - Entendo por que te pediu que não nos dissesses nada a Kalliope nem a mim. Não é culpa tua.

Era de madrugada quando Rin saiu do dormitório de seu pai, que estava controlado pelo pessoal médico. Seu pai estava tão adoecido que não tinha percebido sua presença durante as horas que tinha passado ao seu lado. Para Rin tinha sido terrível ver tão débil a um homem que sempre tinha dominado tudo o que o rodeava. O médico lhe tinha confirmado que não teria nenhuma melhoria: tinha sofrido um ataque ao coração dele.

Consciente de que não era uma boa hora para ir falar com sua tia, que estava tão destroçada que nem sequer tinha falado com eles, Rin voltou a sua suíte.

Fazia muitas horas que não via a Sesshoumaru porque os advogados e executivos o esperavam com ansiedade. Sesshoumaru estava a cargo oficialmente do império Gakis e Rin era muito consciente do incomensurável esforço e tempo que isso exigiria dele.

Entrou em sua sala e a surpreendeu ver o balcão aberto. Lhe acelerou o coração ao ver ali a Sesshoumaru, com a camisa meio desabrochada.

—Imaginei que seguias trabalhando...

—Tenho que voltar ao trabalho em poucas horas, _ágape mou_ – Sesshoumaru abriu os abraços para acolhê-la e ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, aceitou suas cálidas e reconfortantes boas vindas.

—Como ia à cama sem admirar antes tua coleção de ursinhos ao luar? - comentou Sesshoumaru, olhando de relance a habitação que os ursos ocupavam cada espaço livre.

Rin deixou escapar uma risada. As vezes o amava tanto que quase lhe doía estar tão perto dele. Se estreitou contra ele, absorvendo energia da calidez e força de seu corpo musculoso, aspirando o aroma masculino e especial de sua pele.

— Cosmos pensava encarregar vitrinas para todos eles...

—Um irmão muito indulgente.

—Me agradam os ursos, mas - Rin o olhou atribulada, - era Cosmos quem estava louco por eles.

— Cosmos? - Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Era homossexual - murmurou Rin com um suspiro. Sesshoumaru a olhou com surpresa. – Outro segredo dos Gakis que muito poucos conhecem - admitiu ela.

— Minos sabia?

— Claro que não. Papai sempre estava dizendo a Cosmos que devia casar-se - o pálido e perfeito triângulo de seu rosto se ensombrou. - Durante os últimos meses de sua vida Cosmos se sentiu acossado, mas não foi capaz de dizer a verdade a papai.

—Imagino a provocação que tivesse suposto fazê-lo.

—De maneiras diferentes - falou Rin com voz trêmula —tanto eu como Cosmos fomos uma grande decepção para meu pai... e agora que o vejo tão...

—Shhh - Sesshoumaru afirmou seu abraço.- Perder a alguém sempre faz que aflorem os arrependimentos, mas o fato, feito está. Se tivesse aceitado isso, me teria sobreposto antes à morte de Kagura. Mas em vez de fazê-lo, culpei-me pelo que lhe ocorreu.

—Mas, por que? - perguntou Rin sem entendê-lo.

Sesshoumaru se apoiou na balaustrada do balcão, com expressão pensativa.

Rin lhe tocou o braço com um movimento incerto; precisava expressar sua condolência, mas não sabia como fazê-lo com palavras.

—Kagura e eu nos brigamos no dia em que morreu - sua expressiva boca se tensionou. - Queria que fixasse uma data para casamento e eu me neguei. Tínhamos tido a mesma discussão várias vezes. Mas essa noite estávamos numa casa em Corfú, junto à praia.

—Por que não fixaste uma data? - Rin estudou seu rosto com interesse.

—Durante uma de nossas separações, ela teve uma aventura. Ainda que queria estar com ela, não podia esquecer isso. - Sesshoumaru afastou o cabelo da testa e encolheu um ombro.- Nossos convidados de Corfú eram amigos seus. Agradava-lhes beber e estar de festa a maior parte do dia e a mim me aborrecia. Deixei-os e fui trabalhar na outra habitação. Não voltei a vê-la viva. Um grupo foi dar-se um banho de meia-noite. Quando se deram conta de que Kagura tinha desaparecido, era demasiado tarde. Senti-me como se a tivesse matado — admitiu Sesshoumaru com sentimento.

—Não... - exclamou ela, abraçando-o com força e entendendo, por fim, por que lhe tinha custado tanto esquecer a Kagura

Arrependimento...

Culpava-se pela discussão e por não ter estado na água com ela quando o precisou. - Foi um horrível acidente... igual quando Cosmos se despedaçou em seu avião. Ninguém tivesse podido evitá-lo.

—Mas eu não lhe teria permitido que fosse nadar depois de ter bebido tanto. Isso é irrefutável – apontou Sesshoumaru. - No entanto, eu não me recrimino por isso. - A Kagura lhe agradava o risco, e quase nunca fazia caso de um conselho.

—Devo parecer-te muito aborrecedora depois dela - Rin se mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Estás brincando? - os olhos de Sesshoumaru chuviscaram divertidos e, jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou uma gargalhada - Nunca sei que é o que vais fazer!

—Não voltarei a fugir de nosso casamento - prometeu Rin, ruborizando-se.

—Não penso te dar nenhuma razão para fazê-lo,_ ágape mou_ -disse ele com voz rouca.

Sesshoumaru capturou seus lábios com delicadeza e a angústia que tinha atormentado a Rin todo o dia se diluiu no esquecimento.

Rin se levantou às oito da manhã e o lado da cama de Sesshoumaru já estava vazio. Depois de falar com o médico de seu pai, que confirmou que não tinha nenhuma mudança, foi tomar café da manhã.

Kalliope já estava sentada à mesa do majestoso refeitório. Rin a saudou e sua tia a olhou com ressentimento e duas manchas avermelhadas tingiram suas bochechas.

—Assim que por fim te dignas a visitar-nos.

—Se tivesse sabido que papai estava enfermo, teria vindo antes - protestou Rin.

—Não me mintas - acusou Kalliope.

Uma olhadela lhe bastou a Rin para compreender que sua tia estava de um humor intratável. Tensionou-se e a olhou com surpresa, sem entender sua acusação, mas lhe pareceu preferível calar.

No umbral da porta, Sesshoumaru se deteve ao ouvir a acusação e olhou a Kalliope com o cenho franzido. Mas ela, sem vê-lo, concentrou-se em sua sobrinha.

—Falei com Bankotsu depois de que teu marido dispensou seus serviços. Inteirei-me de que tinhas escapado poucas horas depois do casamento...

Sem saber exatamente onde queria chegar sua tia, Rin empalideceu e começou a defender-se rapidamente.

—Tudo isso se esclareceu. Cometi um erro estúpido, mas Rin e eu somos muito felizes juntos.

—Um erro? Assim o chamas? - a mulher grega levantou uma sobrancelha. - Permiti que Bankotsu completasse a investigação. Descobriu que tinhas reservado esse vôo a Londres nove dias antes de casar-te com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Sesshoumaru, que estava a ponto de se fazer notar sua presença, acercou-se a Rin com a rapidez de um raio.

—Isso é verdade? - exigiu, sem dar-se tempo a absorver o significado do que acabava de ouvir.

Rin deixou cair o copo que tinha entre os dedos, e na mesa se formou a mancha de suco de laranja. Sua tia soltou um gritinho de surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru, Rin ficou gelada, suspendida no tempo e o espaço. Horrorizou-a que seu esposo tivesse escutado a acusação de Kalliope.

—Te fiz uma pergunta - disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

Kalliope jogou a cadeira para atrás e se pôs em pé. Seu olhar passou do rosto descorado de sua sobrinha ao rosto ameaçador de Sesshoumaru e, murmurando uma desculpa, saiu da habitação.

—Sesshoumaru... - Rin se pôs em pé trêmula.

—Cala-te - cortou Sesshoumaru frio como um iceberg – Sabe do que estou perguntando. É verdade que reservaste esse vôo para Londres nove dias antes de nosso casamento?

Rin, percebendo o silêncio como um fantasma ameaçador, retorceu-se interiormente. Era verdade, mas essa verdade podia destruir seu casamento. Se o admitia, estaria dizendo que só tinha aceitado a casar-se com ele para utilizá-lo como meio para escapar da tirania de seu pai. Estaria confessando que nunca tinha tido a intenção de ser sua esposa nem de viver com ele. Essa confissão, quando era tão feliz, era demasiado dura.

Olhou-o com o coração a ponto de romper-se em dois, empapada de suor frio. Ele parecia um felino a ponto de saltar, enquanto esperava sua resposta. Ela teria renunciado a dez anos de sua vida por não contestar.

—Te perguntarei pela última vez... - insistiu Sesshoumaru com voz letal. - É verdade?

Rin deixou cair os ombros com impotência ao compreender que não podia evitar uma pergunta tão direta. Pálida e trêmula, entreabriu os lábios.

— poder dizer que é uma mentira infame mas, por desgraça para mim... é verdade

Um segundo depois, viu em seus olhos quanto tinha temido: assombro, desgosto e, o pior de tudo, dor e ira por saber quão baixo que tinha caído, por esse egoísmo que a tinha levado a ignorar seus sentimentos. Esse olhar foi o pior castigo que poderia ter recebido, e sentiu que o arrependimento e a culpabilidade a aterrorizava como nunca antes em sua vida.

—Estava mal... estava desesperada. Papai não me tinha permitido sair da ilha em quatro anos. Era uma prisioneira. - raciocinou Rin, olhando-o fixamente - Não pensava racionalmente. Não podia pensar em como afetariam a ti meus planos.

—Nem te importava ? - interrompeu Sesshoumaru friamente.

—Foi algo egoísta e estúpido e me arrependo de ter pensado assim... - disse ela com dor.

—Seguiu adiante com o casamento sabendo o que ias fazer... – Sesshoumaru deixou escapar uma gargalhada incrédula. —Como pôde fazê-lo? Como pôde entrar nessa igreja e mentir aceitando esses votos matrimoniais que eu aceitei com sinceridade? É que sua capacidade de decepção não tem limite?

—Mudei de opinião no último minuto...

—Mudou de opinião porque enfrentei a ti - refutou Sesshoumaru com firmeza.

—Não... antes de que me encontrasse no aeroporto, já estava me arrependendo de minha decisão! -protestou Rin. -Sentia-me fatal, não queria te abandonar...

—Talvez a essas alturas te assustasse a idéia desse enorme mundo cheio de liberdade.

—Não aceito que um sentimento de lealdade ou decência influísse em teu comportamento. Nunca saberemos se terias subido nesse vôo não é verdade? - Argumentou Sesshoumaru com um feroz tom de condenação.

—Eu já tinha sentimentos por ti...mas, lutava contra eles! - balbuciou Rin cada vez mais nervosa. Começava a captar que tinha perdido por completo a fé nela.

—Me utilizaste como se fosse um objeto - acusou ele, com olhos escuros como a noite. - Acabas de provar que não te faz falta um vínculo de sangue para ser uma Gakis de pés a cabeça... Só uma Gakis atuaria com essa desconsideração para os demais!

Rin afastou o olhar com vergonha, porque não tinha desculpas. Sua intenção tinha sido utilizar o casamento para fugir, e tinha abandonado seu plano demasiado tarde. Talvez se tivesse voltado do aeroporto antes de que ele a encontrasse, o dia de seu casamento, poderia justificar-se, mas não o tinha feito.

—Eu mereço isso, mas depois não podia dizer-te a verdade...

—Se tivesses admitido a verdade nesse dia, no hotel do aeroporto, te teria deixado ir embora.- Interrompeu Sesshoumaru com voz fria e convicta. -Teríamos anulado o casamento. Nada me teria convencido para que te desse uma segunda oportunidade!

—Eu queria essa segunda oportunidade, Sesshoumaru - exclamou ela.

Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça de lado a lado.

—Fui um estúpido! Seu comportamento no casamento..., o dinheiro e as jóias da maleta..., suas desculpas. Convenci-me de que estava tratando com uma virgem nervosa. Estava disposto a me deixar enganar. Sabe por que?

Rin temendo suas próximas palavras, negou com a cabeça.

—Nenhuma mulher me tinha deixado antes, e ao menos uma dúzia tinham tentado levar-me ao altar — confiou Sesshoumaru com expressão desdenhosa. Estava disposto a aceitar qualquer desculpa antes que admitir a humilhante verdade: que a mulher que tinha escolhido como esposa, a mulher com a que pensava envelhecer, era capaz de abandonar-me uma hora depois do casamento!

—Não me julgues pelo que fiz faz semanas, quando mal te conhecia - suplicou Rin desesperada. - Já não sou a mesma pessoa e nosso casamento é o mais importante de minha vida. Você me importa...

—Tanto que a mínima suspeita de infidelidade fez que abandonasses a relação uma segunda vez - interveio Sesshoumaru com frialdade.

Essas palavras destrutivas exacerbaram o desespero de Rin. Nada do que tinha dito parecia ter-lhe causado nem a mínima impressão. Ademais, a revelação de Kalliope tinha conseguido que Sesshoumaru visse os acontecimentos mais recentes com uma perspectiva ainda mais negativa.

—Nossa relação é uma mentira... – Sesshoumaru abriu as mãos com um gesto isento de sua graça habitual. - Desde o princípio...

—Não... não é assim! - gritou ela com frenesi. Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

—Acaso quer que acredite que alguma vez teve uma foto minha em teu armário do colégio, - depois desse inesperado e inquietante comentário, Sesshoumaru saiu da habitação.

Rin se deixou cair na cadeira, enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou a lágrima viva.

Tentava não pensar na multidão de vezes que tinha olhado, a escondidas, as fotos de Sesshoumaru que tinha seu colega no armário. Uns minutos depois alguém lhe apertou o ombro com compaixão.

Levantou a cabeça e se desconcertou ver a sua tia olhando-a com preocupação e culpabilidade.

—Não queria causar problemas entre você e teu marido - declarou Kalliope. - Agrada-me o Sesshoumaru. Agora é parte da família. Estava enfadada contigo. Mas não teria dito nada se tivesse sabido que ele podia ouvir-me.

—Eu sei - concedeu Rin com tristeza. Então, vamos as duas a sentar-nos com teu pai - sugeriu Kalliope com mais energia que habitual, aliviada porque sua sobrinha não se tivesse enfrentado a ela.

Minos Gakis morreu na última hora da manhã. Sesshoumaru passou uns minutos com Rin e disse e fez tudo o que podia esperar-se dele. Kalliope se desfez em lágrimas em seus braços. Rin lhe agradeceu seu apoio mas era muito consciente do olhar inexpressivo de seus olhos e da distância que posto entre eles. Tinha a esperança de poder falar com ele essa tarde, mas a aflição de Kalliope, a organização do funeral privado e as exigências de negócios o impediram. Quando Rin caiu na cama, exausta, Sesshoumaru seguia trabalhando; quando acordou à manhã seguinte, a única evidência de que tinha compartilhado a cama com ela algumas horas era a marca que sua cabeça tinha deixado no travesseiro.

Esse dia, Sesshoumaru se reuniu com sua esposa e a tia desta para almoçar. Não teve nenhuma oportunidade de conversar em privado, e Rin se perguntou se seria essa a razão de que Sesshoumaru tivesse comparecido. Não podia falar com ele em seu escritório, pois sempre estava rodeado de gente. Rin, tentando elucidar o que lhe passava pela cabeça, perguntava-se se não seria mais inteligente não forçar outra discussão numa situação tão tensa. O verdadeiro era que não tinha nada que não lhe tivesse dito já, mas ficar calada quando a distância entre eles se acrescentava hora a hora, horrorizava-a.

A meia-noite Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha chegado ao dormitório e Rin, incapaz de suportar sua ausência um momento mais, saiu da cama, pôs-se uma bata de seda e foi ao despacho. Sesshoumaru estava tão imerso em seu trabalho que nem sequer notou sua chegada.

Rin, durante um momento, limitou-se a festejar seus olhos com a visão de seu perfil e a espessura de suas pestanas e seu cabelo prateado, enquanto ele olhava a tela de seu computador portátil. Recordando que a tinha acusado de escapar quando surgiu a primeira dificuldade em seu casamento, enquadrou os ombros. Não queria perdê-lo. A mera idéia de perder a Sesshoumaru a horrorizava.

—Vais vir cedo para cama? - perguntou com uma voz que denotava sua tensão. Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos, jogou para trás a cadeira e se pôs em pé.

—Eu duvido. Os advogados de teu pai querem ler seu testamento amanhã e precisam destes dados.

—Não pode fazê-lo outra pessoa?

—Eu temo que não. Sem ânimo de ofender - murmurou Sesshoumaru.- a maioria dos executivos do império Gakis não seriam capazes de atar-se os cordões sem receber uma ordem direta.

—A papai lhe agradava ter o controle - Rin sussurrou.

—Sim, mas isso significa que por enquanto não conto com uma infra-estrutura em que apoiar-me – Assinalou Sesshoumaru com calma.

Rin notou que utilizava o mesmo tom cortês e razoável que o dia anterior. Não tinha voltado a falar-lhe com calidez e intimidade. Sentiu nos olhos a ardência das lágrimas sem derramar.

—Vais perdoar-me alguma vez?

—Que há para perdoar? - perguntou ele, cruzando o olhar com ela um segundo. - Tenho uma idéia bastante clara de como era tua vida. Sentias-te impotente e elegeste o único meio a tua disposição para mudar isso...

—Mas, que preço tem isso para nós agora? - interrompeu Rin, mais preocupada do que aliviada por sua concessão. – Está me dizendo do que entende por que fiz o que fiz, mas isso não é o que te perguntei.

—Disse que não tinha nada que perdoar-lhe. - recordou Sesshoumaru. Tua decisão foi racional e, em teu caso, talvez tivesse feito o mesmo. A ética não serve de nada quando entra em jogo a sobrevivência.

—Me atraíste desde o princípio, mas lutei contra isso - disse Rin, estava tão nervosa que lhe tremiam as pernas. - Não podia permitir-me confiar em ti... Não podia permitir-me pensar no que estava fazendo...

—Creio que não há necessidade de falar disto.

Ela olhou seu tenso semblante, no que se percebia a sombra azulada de um princípio de barba, e esteve a ponto de jogar-se a chorar. Tinha ferido seu orgulho, destroçado sua confiança nela e arruinado seu casamento mas ele estava ali de pé, evitando o tema com decisão.

—Mas há uma coisa que deveria mencionar... - continuou Sesshoumaru com tom frio e calculista. - Equivoquei-me ao pedir-te que pusesses teus bens em compromisso para nossos filhos. Não tinha nenhum direito de exigir um sacrifício como esse, agora me parece bastante ridículo.

—Não, não era ridículo - interrompeu Rin com voz entrecortada, disposta a entregá-lo tudo nesse mesmo momento se assim pudesse salvar o abismo que se tinha aberto entre eles.

—Claro que o era - Sesshoumaru lhe dirigiu um sorriso zombador e cansado. - Amanhã te converterás numa das mulheres mais ricas do mundo.

—Tudo que é meu, é teu - protestou Rin desesperada.

— Assinei um acordo para ocupar-me do império Gakis e beneficiar-me só através de minha associação com teu pai. Agora que ele já não está, não aceitarei nada que seja teu - declarou Sesshoumaru com dignidade.

—Se isso vai converter-se em outra barreira entre nós, eu darei tudo de presente! – ameaçou Rin.

—Tens um dever de compromisso e responsabilidade com milhares de empregados – falou Sesshoumaru com censura. - Se o império Gakis se divide e outras empresas o absorve, terá muitas demissões - Rin o olhou desolada e ele adicionou. — Ademais, creio que também deverias ter em conta que ser pobre suporia um grande repto para ti.

Rin percebeu o tom ligeiramente divertido de sua voz e compreendeu que o que tinha dito, sem pensá-lo, era uma tolice. Como era o primeiro vislumbre de humor que via nele, decidiu aproveitá-lo.

—Te esperarei acordada - disse, retrocedendo para a porta. - E, na verdade, essas fotos tuas não estavam em "meu" armário, mas as olhava as escondidas!

Ao ouvir essa referência a suas amargas palavras, Sesshoumaru se pôs rígido. Seus olhos a olharam com um reflexo da irada mal-estar que tinha tentado ocultar-lhe, mas, involuntariamente, detiveram-se no cabelo solto e as curvas femininas que realçava a seda. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela percebeu uma corrente de excitação quase elétrica. Soou o telefone, ele se voltou para contestar e o momento se perdeu.

Rin voltou à cama com o coração golpeando seu peito. Ainda a desejava e ela estava disposta a aproveitar essa debilidade. Talvez deveria ter-se tombado em cima da mesa e oferecer-se a ele. Ou talvez deveria ter-lhe dito quanto o amava e precisava dele.

Mas todos esses pensamentos frenéticos e confusos não foram mais do que uma perda de tempo e energia. Ao amanhecer, Rin seguia só e mais desesperada do que antes. Sesshoumaru tinha ignorado seu convite. Sesshoumaru, que nunca antes lhe tinha dito que não, tinha-a recusado pela primeira vez. Rin começou a perguntar-se se estaria pensando em divorciar-se dela quando tivesse resolvido os complicados assuntos de seu pai. Seria essa a razão de que lhe tivesse dito tão explicitamente que não aceitaria nada que fora seu?

* * *

><p>CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIREWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

**História de Lynne Graham**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à Todas que deixaram reviews ou adicionaram a história a favoritos: Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Chuva Fina, Li'luH, Debs-chan, Yogoto, ticha, gigisalzinho, Maah,Safira Montenegro - 009, Raissa Shields, Graziela Leon, Flvia,estrela-chan, Tei-chan,Rapha-chan, Relena-chan, Bulma Buttowski, Anny Taishou, guta itara, cindi-shan, kirisu-chan,Isis Silvermoon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Estou postando o prólogo da próxima adaptação. E eu <span>PRETENDO<span> atualizar na próxima semana a fic Retorno. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

—O que eu teria feito em teu lugar? - murmurou Kagome pensativamente por telefone, uma semana depois. - Creio que teria mentido como uma desconhecida.

—Kagome... - grunhiu Rin.

—Os homens não estão capacitados para enfrentar-se a certas coisas - disse sua gêmea com tranqüilidade.- Admitir que planejavas abandoná-lo poucas horas depois de aceitar os votos matrimoniais sem dúvida é uma delas. Sesshoumaru é um romântico... não o entende? Recebeu-te com flores à entrada da igreja no dia de teu casamento. Encantou-lhe que tu lhe agradasse quando eras uma colegial. Creio que já é hora de que lhe digas o que para valer sentes por ele. Lhe disse quanto me importa.

— Hei-lhe dito quanto me importa

— A mim me importam montões de pessoas, mas não as amo. Durante a maior parte de sua vida, a Sesshoumaru o mimaram as mulheres, depois se alucinou de ti e, desde então, é ele quem te mimou!

—Sim - reconheceu Rin, a ponto de jogar-se a chorar. - Mas está tanto tempo fora a negócios que mal o vi esta semana; sei que não é culpa sua, mas isso não facilita as coisas.

— Oxalá tivesse permitido que Sango e eu fôssemos ao funeral - Kagome soltou um suspiro. - Te teríamos apoiado e sempre é melhor falar cara a cara.

— Estava e sigo estando bem - disse Rin que, cumprindo os desejos que Minos Gakis tinha expressado em seu testamento, só tinha permitido a assistência de um núcleo muito reduzido de familiares ao evento.

Quando Rin deixou de dar voltas a seus problemas com sua irmã, que começava a considerar sua melhor amiga, saiu ao florido balcão de sua nova salinha. Numa semana se tinham produzido muitas mudanças.

Tinha decidido que as habitações que tinha ocupado desde que era menina, serviriam para expor os ursinhos e bonecos de pelúcia, em honra à memória de seu irmão, mas que ela precisava um meio menos infantil. Já não era a pessoa que tinha sido dois meses antes.

Ao liberar-se do medo, tinha amadurecido de repente, e, se não lhe doesse tanto a recordação, ela riria com vontades ao recordar o absurdo modelo juvenil que se tinha posto para fugir no dia de seu casamento. Tinha desfrutado instalando-se, com o urso Edmund, numa suite da primeira planta.

Isso a tinha mantido ocupada e era como começar uma nova vida em sua própria casa.

Sesshoumaru só tinha ficado na ilha até depois da leitura do testamento. Depois tinha voado aos escritórios centrais, em Atenas, para começar a reorganizar as empresas de seu pai e convertê-las num império empresarial moderno, responsável e eficaz, Rin sabia que estava trabalhando dezoito horas por dia e que por isso só tinha voltado uma vez, para o funeral, mas isso não tranqüilizava sua angústia pela situação de seu casamento. Fazia mais de uma semana que não se beijavam, por não falar de compartilhar a mesma cama. Perguntava-se se assim acabaria tudo: Sesshoumaru afastando-se mais e mais, até que ela tivesse que aceitar que o homem a quem amava já não desejava estar a seu lado.

Apesar de tudo, Lexos nunca lhe tinha parecido tão bela. As colinas verdes, salpicadas de ciprestes, estavam preciosas contra o fundo de um mar turquesa e ensolarado. Não tinha compreendido quanto amava Lexos até que Kalliope a tinha surpreendido ao comunicar-lhe que se marchava para estabelecer-se em Atenas.

—Teu pai queria que vivesse em sua casa e, por suposto, fui-lhe muito útil porque tua mãe, Amanda, não tinha nenhum interesse pelos assuntos domésticos - tinha assinalado sua tia, fazendo honra à verdade. - Mas sempre desejei viver na cidade, cerca de minhas amigas. Sei que meu irmão não o teria aprovado, mas estou encantada com a idéia de comprar minha primeira casa.

Ao ouvi-la, Rin tinha captado o restringida e vazia que tinha sido a vida de Kalliope. Sua tia nunca tinha tido liberdade.

Tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida dirigindo a casa de seu irmão sendo que ninguém lhe agradecesse, e não era estranho que essa experiência lhe tivesse amargurado o caráter. Rin tinha abandonado sua atitude reservada com Kalliope e se levavam muito melhor. Rin se tinha envergonhado quando sua tia lhe tinha pedida permissão para convidar a umas amigas essa tarde.

Consciente de que devia ir saudar, ainda que fosse um momento, pôs-se um vestido azul escuro singelo mas muito elegante. Sentia-se demasiado frágil para manter uma conversa educada; de fato, temia jogar-se a chorar a qualquer momento.

Enquanto Rin dava as boas vindas às amigas de sua tia, o helicóptero de Sesshoumaru aterrizava na ilha e um homem jovem subia fazia a casa pelo caminho, depois de uma longa caminhada desde o pequeno porto. O forasteiro se deteve para recuperar o alento, com uma expressão apreensiva em seu rosto delgado e inteligente. Sesshoumaru ia para a entrada quando o viu e, com a cortesia natural que o distinguia, acercou-se a apresentar-se.- Sou Kohaku Kanavos - disse o jovem. - Perguntava-me se poderia ver Rin.

Sesshoumaru ficou sorvete e sem fala um instante. Era seu pior pesadelo que se tinha feito realidade no pior momento. O filho do pescador, o único amor de Rin, do que seu pai a tinha obrigado a separar-se. Não posso evitar que seu rosto refletisse sua reação.

—Vejo que reconhece meu nome - Kohaku manteve o tipo, mas parecia muito jovem e cheio de apreensão.

Rin se tinha ficado no salão enquanto Kalliope saía ao olhador com suas amigas. A porta se abriu e levantou os olhos. Quando viu a Kohaku, pensou que seus olhos a enganavam; pôs-se em pé. Seu atendimento se concentrou nos rasgos tensos do jovem, ao que conhecia desde sua infância, e não viu Sesshoumaru entrar depois dele.

—É você...

—Sim - exclamou Kohaku, tão emocionado como ela.

—Onde tens estado? – sussurrou Rin, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas mas resplandecente de felicidade.

—Em Kosovo, com uma equipe de auxílio médico. Inteirei-me de que você tinha casado quando vim a casa de permissão.

Kalliope Gakis, entrando ao salão desde o olhador, reconheceu ao inesperado visitante e seu rosto não ocultou sua surpresa e desaprovação. Lançou um olhar a Sesshoumaru e se acercou a seu lado.

—Que faz o garoto dos Kanavos aqui? - sussurrou.

—Queria ver Rin.

—E você o permitiu? - Kalliope olhou ao marido de sua sobrinha como se tivesse ficado louco.

O sentido da honra de Sesshoumaru tinha triunfado sobre seus instintos mais primários. Imaginava o valor que tinha precisado Kohaku para atrever-se a ir ao lar dos Gakis, e o respeitava por isso, ainda que tivesse preferido vê-lo no inferno. Mas o que estava contemplando não recompensava sua generosidade: era um castigo e uma tortura. Nunca tinha visto Rin tão descontraída e natural com uma pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo; tinha passado das lágrimas ao riso e conversava intensamente com seu antigo noivo. Sesshoumaru, com os punhos fechados, era consciente de que Rin nem sequer tinha percebido sua presença.

Rin convidou a Kohaku a sentar-se e, então, viu Sesshoumaru no umbral. Uma simples olhadela em seu rosto fez que o coração lhe desse um tombo, mas ao ver sua expressão, conteve o sorriso de alívio e bem-vinda que estava a ponto de esboçar.

— Sesshoumaru... - disse, perguntando-se quanto tempo levava observando-a falar com Kohaku e sentindo-se incômoda.

—Estou seguro de que o doutor Kanavos e você tenham muito de que falar. Te verei no jantar - disse Sesshoumaru e saiu da habitação.

—Vamos dar um passeio - sugeriu Rin depois que Kohaku e sua tia se saudassem, desejando falar com ele em privado.

Cruzaram os jardins e foram para a praia, pois Kohaku não podia ficar muito tempo na ilha.

Com sua independência habitual, tinha recusado a oferta de regressar no helicóptero dos Gakis, e não queria perder o ferry, que só parava um par de horas na ilha, para descarregar fornecimentos.

—Foi decisão tua casar-te com Sesshoumaru Taisho? - perguntou Kohaku quando caminhavam pelo passeio que desembocava no porto. —Por isso queria ver-te. Temia que teu pai te tivesse obrigado a casar-te.

—Amo a Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Rin singelamente.

—Me alegro por ti - Kohaku sorriu. - Já notei que ele te ama com loucura!

—Seriamente? - a Rin lhe fez graça a segurança e convicção da voz de seu amigo.

—Quanto Sesshoumaru compreendeu quem era, considerou-me uma ameaça. Não queria deixar que te visse, mas é um homem decente. Que lhe contaste de nós para que reagisse assim? Nunca estiveste apaixonada de mim - lhe recordou Kohaku com um sorriso sombrio - Quando muito, fomos bons amigos. É curioso, as vezes, ainda que um não o visse assim no momento, certas coisas são para bem.

Cosmos, às costas de seu pai, tinha ajudado à família Kanavos a estabelecer-se no continente, mas Kohaku admitiu que a seus pais lhes agradaria voltar à ilha.

Rin lhe assegurou que seriam bem recebidos e que faria que arejassem e pintassem sua antiga casa, que estava fechada desde que tiveram que fugir apressadamente. Observou Kohaku partir no ferry e voltou a casa passeando lentamente, sumida em seus pensamentos.

Sabia que tinha que deixar de esconder-se depois de seu orgulho quando falasse com Sesshoumaru. Na realidade não tinha feito nenhum esforço real por dissolver o dano que a revelação de Kalliope tinha feito a seu casamento. Dizer a Sesshoumaru que o esperaria acordada fazia uma semana, não tinha nenhum mérito. Reconheceu, envergonhada, que não tinha sido mais do que um convite a compartilhar sua cama, a simular as gretas de sua relação com sexo. Tinha sido uma atitude superficial, e não podia culpá-lo por ter reagido com desdém.

Sesshoumaru, desejando que tivesse um binóculo que permitissem ver o porto através das colinas, ia para seu terceiro copo de conhaque divisou a diminuta figura de Rin. Deu um salto de alegria. A havia visto partir com Kohaku, sem ter idéia de, onde iam, e a espera tinha sido um inferno. Se a tinha imaginado subindo ao barco com ele, disposta a cumprir um sonho idílico. Deixá-la partir teria sido o mais difícil que tinha feito em sua vida. Ainda que o tinha feito por ela, no momento em que desapareceu de sua vida, tinha começado a parecer-lhe uma loucura e uma estupidez.

—Vieste para casa... - disse, cruzando o enorme alpendre para recebê-la. Rin sem entender o comentário, olhou seus olhos dourados e perdeu toda capacidade de pensar. Teve que fazer um esforço consciente para não se lançar em seus braços. - Vais ficar aqui? - perguntou Sesshoumaru com voz rouca.

Rin assentiu em silêncio, incapaz de propor-se o porque dessa pergunta. Ele acariciou sua bochecha com ternura, e depois enredou os dedos em seu cabelo. Rin ficou sem alento. Subitamente, Sesshoumaru a atraiu para si e a beijou na boca com fome e paixão extravasada.

Toda a incerteza da última semana se liberou no curso desse beijo selvagem. Levantando-a em braços, levou-a ao dormitório. Sem deixar que recuperasse o alento, Sesshoumaru se arrancou a gravata e se tirou a jaqueta, tentando fazer demasiadas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas sem deixar de beijá-la com fervor.

—Oh... - gemeu Rin, excitada e super feliz por seu entusiasmo, mas perplexa.

—Se tivesse subido naquele esse barco, pensava seguir-te e partir o bom doutor em pedaços. Não poderia deixar-te embora... não poderia! - revelou Sesshoumaru. - Sabes o que me disse quando lhe permiti que entrasse? .

—Não... - disse Rin, tentando entender a que se referia ao falar do barco. Era possível que a tivesse acreditado capaz de escapar-se com Kohaku?

—Kanavos disse que o único que lhe importava era que fosses feliz, o teria matado com gosto! - exclamou Sesshoumaru ressentido. - Eu também quero que sejas feliz, mas comigo. Sou teu esposo. E se não é feliz a meu lado quero que te esforce para ser. Não encaixas com um homem assim. Ele não teria tempo para sapatos com saltos de diamantes e ursinhos e bonecos de pelúcia.

—Eu sei... Kohaku é muito sério e nunca se fugiria com a mulher de outro homem. Ademais, está a ponto de comprometer-se com uma enfermeira - pontualizou Rin.

Sesshoumaru a olhou atônito.

—Tenho-lhe muito carinho. Era amigo de meu irmão e sempre me agradou falar com ele, mas inclusive faz dois anos sabia que não estava apaixonada de Kohaku. - admitiu Rin. - É uma pessoa muito especial, boa e amável, mas só flertei com ele...

—Flertaste...? - repetiu Sesshoumaru agoniado.

—Por isso me senti tão mau quando papai acreditou que era algo mais sério e fez com que o jogassem da ilha. Todos esses problemas eram minha culpa - suspirou Rin com tristeza. Sesshoumaru fechou a boca com aparente esforço e tomou ar.

—Ele estava apaixonado de ti?

—Encaprichado, creio, a princípio... mas creio que não tínhamos o suficiente em comum como para propor-nos um futuro juntos.

—Pensei que tinha vindo declarar-te amor eterno e tentar que me abandonasse! – exclamou Sesshoumaru com tom de reprovação.

—E me deixou acompanhá-lo até o barco, pensando que talvez não voltaria – Rin entendeu por fim e o olhou incrédula. - Que classe de marido é você? - perguntou com ira. O rubor escureceu as faces de Sesshoumaru - Sou tua esposa. Como pudeste pensar por um momento que iria com Kohaku?

—Queria que escolhesse entre os dois - confessou ele. - Nunca me escolheste livremente. Não, não o discutas - adicionou ao ver os lábios de Rin se entreabriam para protestar. - Só contesta a uma pergunta. Te disse teu pai que tinhas que te casar comigo?

Rin, em silêncio, tentou encontrar uma maneira de evadir a pergunta mas, se não queria mentir, não tinha escapatória. Com os olhos ardentes, Rin apertou os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Deveria ter sabido - a pele de Sesshoumaru empalideceu - Assim que tinha razão. Não tinhas escolha e quando te encontrei no aeroporto decidiste de repente tentar dar-lhe uma oportunidade a nosso casamento...

—Faz que soe pior do que foi...

—Não... não há nada pior do que descobrir do que te obrigaram a casar comigo – disse Sesshoumaru com voz rasgada e profunda.

—Mas... – exclamou, Rin ao ver a dor de seus olhos. Sesshoumaru pôs um dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-la.

—Te educaram para que fosses uma filha obediente. Sim, inicialmente pensaste abandonar-me, mas quando tudo se complicou, quando me enfrentei a ti... não te resultou o mais fácil... simplesmente aceitar nosso casamento?

A Rin a horrorizou captar exatamente o que Sesshoumaru levava rumiando em sua cabeça nove dias. Tinha colocado todas as peças em seu lugar até compor uma imagem dela como vítima impotente ao longo de toda sua relação.

—Não... não o foi! - argumentou com veemência. - De fato, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fiz em minha vida. A essas alturas o de ser uma filha obediente não me importava o mínimo. Levava anos planejando e sonhando encontrar a minha irmã e começar uma nova vida. Depois apareceste tu e, de repente, já não soube o que queria. No aeroporto só podia pensar em ti e em como te sentirias quando descobrisses minha fuga.

—Queria estar contigo, essa é a única razão pela que fiquei...

—Isso é verdade? - os olhos de Sesshoumaru se fincaram nos seus com intensidade.

—Não importa como começássemos... só importa onde acabemos - falou Rin. - E eu só quero acabar contigo. Isso é tudo. Nada mais. Só você.

—Tinha tanto medo de que fosse com Kohaku... - admitiu Sesshoumaru com o rosto tenso. — Perguntei-me... como, te amando tanto, podia interpor-me em teu caminho. Como podia exigir-te que seguisses comigo quando supunha que a tinham obrigado a casar-te?

"Te amando tanto". Rin sentiu milhares de borboletas revolteando em seu estômago e o olhou fascinada.

—Acreditava que enterrou seu coração com o de Kagura...

—Minha dor era real, mas se apoiava na culpabilidade. Não o entendi até que te conheci ti – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta, mas seus olhos dourados procuraram os seus. — Para quando Kagura morreu, nosso compromisso ia costa abaixo, mas era muito teimoso para aceitá-lo. Tinha quebrado as relações com minha família por ela, e não queria admitir meu engano. Isso não quer dizer que não a quisesse. Estivemos juntos muito tempo...

—Mas já não queria te casar com ela - interveio Rin com gentileza, admirando sua honradez. Sabia o que não estava dizendo: se sua família não se houvesse oposto tanto à relação, Possivelmente não teria chegado a comprometer-se com ela.

—Eu me apaixonei por ti , àgape mou. Nunca amei ninguém assim...Tive que me apaixonar por ti para saber que nunca tinha estado apaixonado antes, _ágape mou_ - confiou Sesshoumaru. - Tu me importava mais do que eu mesmo. Bastante básica, mas é a melhor definição.

—É muito especial - sussurrou ela com lágrimas na voz.

—Me destroçou saber que tinhas reservado o vôo dias antes de casarmos porque, enquanto tu fazias isso, eu contava os dias que faltavam para o casamento. Não sabia que fazer... que dizer. Levei toda a semana tentando não pensar em nisso entregando-me ao trabalho.

—Estava tão distante... – Rin estourava de felicidade, ele já a amava. AMAVA-A de verdade.

—Como se pode atuar quando se descobre que a pessoa à que se ama se casou por obrigação? Que se pode dizer quando tudo o que fez parece compreensível? Estava muito doido e me senti como um estúpido por não o ter descoberto ao princípio, mas na realidade não queria descobri-lo - admitiu Sesshoumaru. Sua sinceridade só conseguiu que Rin começasse a chorar a lágrima viva. Ele a abraçou e lhe alisou o cabelo com torpeza. - Quando me disseste a verdade, Acreditei que já não tinha direito a estar contigo, nem direito a considerar-te minha esposa... não tinhas tido escolhido!

—Eu também te amo - soluçou ela. - Amo-te tanto. Tinha medo de dizer-te a verdade por medo de perdê-lo...

-Tu também me ama? - Sesshoumaru jogou sua cabeça para atrás e escrutinou seus olhos intensamente. Rin assentiu. - Então, por que choras? - perguntou ele perplexo.

—Me senti tão triste ao dar-me conta do mau que o passaste toda a semana...

—Isso é igual... - Sesshoumaru a jogou sobre o travesseiro. - Diz que me ama porque te dou pena?

—Não...não - soluçou Rin. - É que passei toda a semana sentindo pena de mim...

— Tem certeza que me ama?

—Estou louca por ti! - gritou Rin irritada porque não a acreditava e deixando de chorar.

—Quanto de louca? - o rosto de Sesshoumaru se iluminou com um sorriso radiante.

—Não posso viver sem ti, louca... da cabeça aos pés - exclamou ela borbujeante, derretendo-se sob o cálido olhar de seu marido.

—Nunca terá outra mulher em minha vida, _ágape mou_. Amo-te tanto que dói.

BEIJOU-A e se deixou levar pela intensa onda de amor que a envolveu. A paixão que seguiu foi tormentosa e selvagem, porque ambos desejavam expressar esse amor que os consumia. Depois, ficaram abraçados, desfrutando de sua renovada intimidade.

—Então... - murmurou Rin pensativa, relaxada entre seus braços. —Que há do tema de "o que é teu é meu"?

Sesshoumaru se tensionou e a olhou com certa incomodidade.

—Não podia suportar que pensasses que podia aproveitar-me de ti. Era meu orgulho o que falava... o pouco que me ficou depois de ouvir a Kalliope. Não sou um caça fortunas...

- Minha fortuna é você - disse Rin com ternura. - Preciso-te tanto como o ar que respiro.

—Te adoro... mas te juro que em cinco ou dez anos, serei eu quem te mantenha!

—Não quero que te mates de trabalhar e não te ver nunca! - protestou Rin com desconsolo.

—Se estou mais de uma hora sem ver-te, sinto-te a falta... confia em mim - riu Sesshoumaru, pondo-a sobre ele.

Rin descobriu que já o fazia, confiava nele plenamente, com cada fibra de seu ser.

Dezoito meses depois, em sua casa de Londres, Rin sorriu maternalmente ao olhar os dois berços que tinha ante si. Ainda que já tinham passado três meses desde o nascimento dos gêmeos, menino e menina, ainda não acabava de crer-se. Apollo tinha os olhos grandes e marrons, o cabelo escuro e encaracolado, e dormia como um bendito. Diantha era menor, dormia menos e exigia mais atenção. Mas seus orgulhosos pais os adoravam por essa personalidade tão diferente que já começavam a manifestar.

Rin sorriu com malícia. Ela e suas irmãs tinham decidido que seria maravilhoso ter filhos de idades similares, para que pudessem fazer-se amigos. Não tinham considerado necessário mencionar esse plano a seus maridos. Sango lhes levava vantagem, com Ben e Karim, e acabava de dar a luz a Ázima, uma menina preciosa. Kagome estava gestante de oito meses, esperava um menino que seria o colega perfeito para Connor. A Rin a tinha encantado saber que teria gêmeos, e que fossem um menino e uma menina tinha sido a guinda.

Sesshoumaru se tinha preocupado ao saber que eram dois, e mais quando ela esteve esgotada as últimas semanas, mas não tinha tido nenhuma complicação. Para Rin foi maravilhoso saber que Kagome e Sango esperavam fora tão nervosas como Sesshoumaru.

Sua relação com suas irmãs era muito importante para Rin, que tinha levado uma vida muito solitária. Tinha conhecido a seu pai, Oliver Sargent, mas não sentia nenhum vínculo especial com ele; em mudança, dava-se muito bem com sua mulher, Jenny. Mas suas irmãs não a tinham decepcionado, Kagome era mais viva e divertida, mas ambas eram igual de carinhosas.

Seis meses antes, Sesshoumaru tinha dado uma fabulosa festa surpresa para celebrar seu vigésimo quarto aniversário e o de sua gêmea. Essa tarde, Kagome tinha chegado com uma caixa de sapatos entre os braços, com uma verdadeira tensão no rosto.

—Tenho que vos fazer uma confissão - lhe disse com voz de culpabilidade. - Há uma coisa de nosso passado que nunca contei a vocês. Nossa mãe, casou-se quando eu ainda era pequena. Não me atrevia a dizer porque é o que mais dano me fez de seu comportamento. Enquanto me prometia que ia tentar levar-me a viver com ela e retirar-me do programa de adoção, estava casada com um homem que eu nem sequer sabia que existia!

Kagome, cada vez mais inquieta por tê-lo ocultado, tinha decidido descobrir mais informação sobre sua mãe para compensá-las. Sango era quem tinha descoberto quando e onde morreu, mas não sabiam como tinha vivido desde que abandonou às gêmeas até que morreu só numa pensão. Kagome pesquisou até encontrar à caseira de sua mãe com a esperança de que recordasse a Carrie e se tinha ficado atordoada quando esta lhe entregou uma velha caixa de sapatos.

—Me pareceu cruel atirar suas recordações ao lixo e não tinha a quem dar-se porque nunca tinha visitas. Sempre me perguntei quem seriam as meninas das fotos - explicou a anciã.

Na bolsa tinha recordações que tinham suavizado a atitude de todas elas para a mulher que as tinha trazido ao mundo, para depois abandoná-las. Encontraram fotos de bebês em envelopes, com uma mecha de cabelo de cada uma delas. Mas a grande surpresa foi encontrar "quatro" envelopes, não três. No quarto tinha uma mecha de cabelo castanho e uma foto de uma menina de dois anos, com um sorriso tímido e encantador, que sua mãe provavelmente teve.

—Creio que temos outra irmã em algum lugar - disse Kagome. - Poderia ter nascido durante o segundo casamento de Carrie, mas não sabemos o nome de seu marido, nem que fez todos esses anos; não temos nenhuma pista e duvido que ela saiba que existimos. Poderia ser bem mais jovem do que nós...

Carrie tinha pouco mais de vinte anos quando nascemos... e se nossa irmã seguisse numa casa de adoção?

Quando Kagome expôs todas as horríveis possibilidades que se lhe tinham ocorrido, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku juraram que fariam tudo o possível por encontrar a essa irmã. Mas ainda não tinham encontrado nenhum dado que pudesse ajudá-los a consegui-lo.

Rin sentiu que um forte braço se curvava sobre seus ombros e voltou ao presente.

— Já está admirando os meninos outra vez - recriminou Sesshoumaru com um suspiro zombador.

—Por que não? Isto de ser mamãe é novo para mim.

—É uma mãe fantástica - lhe assegurou Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu ao vê-lo examinar a seus filhos com orgulho e satisfação. Sabia a afortunada que era ao ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro com o homem de seus sonhos e cada vez que Sesshoumaru a olhava, sabia que ele compartilhava esses sentimentos.

Passavam muito tempo na casa de Londres que uma vez tinha pertencido a seu irmão.

Contava com uma espetacular piscina envidraçada no porão, com uma cascata e uma mini ilha, digna de um filme. Tinham redecorado o resto da casa, que era muito estridente, e consideravam Londres, junto com o sítio, seu lar.

Utilizavam a casa de Lexos para as férias, alguma reunião de negócios e para emprestar-se a Sango e Miroku ou a Kagome e Inuyasha para suas escapadas românticas. Por muito que Rin amava a ilha, parecia-lhe demasiado solitária depois de duas semanas de estadia. Era o lugar ideal para que toda a família se reunisse, porque era enorme. Também convidavam aos pais e às irmãs de Sesshoumaru..

Rin tinha chegado a querê-los tanto como a sua recém descoberta família.

—Hoje te senti a falta - murmurou Sesshoumaru, impedindo-lhe contestar com um beijo apaixonado. Agarrou-a mão e a conduziu ao quarto. —Também senti de Apollo e Diantha... - voltou a beijá-la, arrancando um gemido de paixão de Rin, o que ele considerou um convite para tomá-la nos braços e levá-la ao dormitório.

Sesshoumaru tinha tido uma reunião pela tarde, coisa que odiava, e a Rin lhe encantava saber que tinha estado desejando regressar a casa. Quando a olhou com amor possessivo nos olhos, notou algo estranho em seu sorriso, uma expressão satisfeita que a intrigou.

—Que passou hoje? - perguntou Rin.

—Te contarei depois... - seu sorriso adquiriu uma tintura triunfal mas, como ele tirou a camisa e começou a exibir sua beleza, Rin deixou de pensar nisso.

—Te adoro, senhora Taisho. Não duvides nunca - murmurou Sesshoumaru indolentemente uma hora depois, com ela ainda entre seus braços. Rin sonolenta e satisfeita se sentiu adorada. — Mas as vezes sou muito egoísta. Cheguei em casa desejando dar-te uma notícia, mas quando te olhei e compreendi que passarias meia noite ao telefone com Kagome e Sango... decidi deixá-lo para mais tarde.

—Por que? - Rin se apoiou no travesseiro e o olhou perplexa, não sabia de que estava falando. Sesshoumaru colocou o telefone sobre seu braço.

—Tenho uma pista que talvez nos ajude a encontrar à "quarta" irmã Garitón...

—Oh, Deus meu! - exclamou Rin. - Que descobriste?

Os olhos castanhos de Rin brilharam. Com um sobrenome, só seria questão

de tempo encontrá-la.

—Aposto que a Inuyasha lhe incomoda eu a tenhas descoberto – disse Sesshoumaru.

—Por que os homens são tão competitivos? –reprovou Rin.

—Vocês não são? –olhou-a de cima abaixo com olhos crispantes- Então, diga, porque sei que o ano que vem te toca a ti voltar a ficar gestante?

—Isso não é ser competitiva – Rin se ruborizou intensamente e Sesshoumaru se esticou com preguiça e sorriu.

—Não te preocupes, _ágape mou_. Inuyasha, Miroku e eu estamos de acordo em que desfrutamos bastante do processo.

Rin, com o telefone de Kagome a discar, deu-lhe um suave murro nas costelas. Ele riu e voltou a tomá-la entre seus braços.

—Te amo – sussurou. Ela sentiu tal onda de felicidade que essa noite em particular não passou tanto tempo falando com suas irmãs como tivesse sido de esperar.

Fim


End file.
